Carry On
by Brewerygeek
Summary: Two girls get transported to the SPN universe at the start of season 4; two OCs; definite eventual shipment (it's a surprise)
1. Dust in the Wind

_Point of Know Return_

 _I_

 _Dust in the Wind_

Rylee awoke with a start, clutching the sheets to her chest as she sat up abruptly. Lee panted heavily as she tried to will the fear away. She sat there for a while before glancing at the clock. _3:47 am_. Running a hand over her face, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, touching her toes to the ground cautiously before finally resting her feet completely on the wooden floorboards. Lee stood and padded to the living room, blanket wrapped around her. She collapsed onto the couch, grabbing the remote and clicking on the television. She flipped through the channels lazily, finally settling for a documentary on the History channel about "The Florida Skunk Ape." She watched for a little while, intrigued, but her weary eyes took over, and soon she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

When she opened her eyes again, it was bright, sunlight drifting in through the high windows. The sound of Bacon sizzling made her more alert. As the scent of grease and coffee drifted towards her, she sat up, stomach snarling. Lee stood, smoothing down her hair lazily and almost tripping over the blanket as she made her way to the adjoining kitchen. Lee's roommate stood at the stove, and she wordlessly handed Lee a plate of fried eggs and bacon. She took the plate, and opened her mouth to ask her something, but Rachel put up a hand, cutting her off. "Coffee will be done in a minute. Black, 2 sugars. I got you," she turned back to the pot of coffee, waving her hand in dismissal when Lee grunted appreciatively. A few minutes later, she sat down across from Lee, setting down a steaming mug of dark liquid in front of her, and setting down her own plate of food. They ate in silence. Once Lee was finished, and had drunk at least half of her coffee, she was finally ready to speak. "Thanks," she grinned at Rachel, and she smiled back. "No prob. It's my day to be kitchen slave, remember?" Lee nodded, taking another swig of coffee. The warm caffeine flowed through her pleasantly. She looked over at Rache, taking in her appearance. She was always so put together. No matter what time it was, no matter what the circumstances, she always had her things in order. Lee kind of envied that about her. Here Rachel was, at 7 in the morning, already dressed in her hospital scrubs, ready for work. Her curly brown hair was combed neatly into a ponytail, her natural makeup applied flawlessly. Lee frowned. Rachel's brown eyes flicked to her, assessing her distress. "What's up?" she asked, worried. Lee sighed."Nothing. It's just—you have everything in order all the time, and… well, look at me!" she laughed. Lee was dressed in a t-shirt that read, "I AM SHER- LOCKED," and blue pajama bottoms adorned with yellow ducks. Her dark hair was gnarled and frizzy, and her glasses were crooked. Rachel laughed. "I'm not gonna lie, you do look pretty bad," Lee glared at her, throwing a napkin at her face. She dodged it, laughing even harder. Lee gave up trying to stay mad at her and cracked a smile. She finished chuckling, exhaling. Then her smile faded. "No, but, in all seriousness, you look really bad. I mean—you've got dark circles under your eyes. When was the last time you got a full night of sleep?" Rachel stared at me. Lee looked away, clearing her throat. Grabbing their empty dishes, she headed to the sink, turning away from her. "I'm fine, Rache. Really." Lee turned back towards her roommate, and Rachel narrowed her eyes. Lee rolled hers. "Rachel, _Please._ I am _not_ one of your patients. Don't go all _full metal nurse_ on me. If I say I'm fine, I'm fine. I just have bad dreams sometimes, okay? It's perfectly no-""Don't. Don't you dare say the word _normal_ to me right now. This? This is not _normal._ How long has this been going on now, Rylee? Two, maybe three _years?_ I just want to help you, Lee, you know that, but I can't _if you won't let me._ " Lee shook her head. "Why?" she whispered. Rachel took a step forward. "What do you mean, 'why?'" concern shone in her amber brown eyes. Lee stumbled backwards. "I mean, why would you _want_ to help me? Why? I mean, it's not like I deserve it!" she laughed bitterly. She suddenly felt very stupid standing there in duck pajamas. Rachel reached out."It's okay, Lee-"she jerked backwards again. "No. No, it's not okay. My parents are _dead._ And it's my fault." she shoved past her, and Rachel dropped her hand. "I need to get ready for work," Lee muttered, leaving Rachel standing alone in the kitchen.

Lee sighed, shuffling her tired feet through the front door and dropping her keys in the bowl next to it. "Rache? You home?" she called, stepping out of her shoes as she kicked the door closed. Silence greeted her. _Must be another late shift at the hospital_ , she thought, glancing at the clock that read _10:53._ Humming _Dust in the Wind_ , she walked over to the fridge, flicking on the light switch. After grabbing 2 cold cans of Sprite and _Ginger Ale_ and changing into sweats and an oversized _Walking Dead_ t shirt, she collapsed onto the couch. It had been a long day at the shop, but she had the house to herself and the day off tomorrow. She smiled, leaning over to grab the remote. As _THE ROAD SO FAR_ lit up the screen, the front door opened, and Rachel entered. Lee grinned at her as the _Supernatural_ theme flickered. Rache grinned back, running to her room. A few moments later, she plopped down onto the couch next to Lee, wearing an _I'm a Sam girl, but I'm Dean-curious_ t shirt. Lee wordlessly handed her the ginger ale, and she huddled into the blankets next to her. "So," Lee started during one of the brotherly man talks at the end of the episode. "Are you off tomorrow?" Rachel nodded. "Yes! Finally! I got Damien to take my freaking shift. I swear. My feet are going to fall off if I keep working these crazy hours all week." Lee shook her head. "You need to take it easy, Rache. Seriously. You work way too hard." Rachel shrugged. "It's what nurses do." Lee rolled her eyes. Rachel grinned, shoving her friend playfully. "We cool?" Lee smiled slightly. "Yeah, yeah," she muttered, turning back to the show. _Supernatural_ was really important to her. Even though it was just a show to everyone else, to her, it meant something. When she had lost her parents a couple years ago, she had turned to fictional worlds to escape. It helped her get away from the pain. Sometimes, she thought that if she hadn't gotten into _Supernatural_ , she might not have even been around anymore. To Rachel, the show meant something too. It helped her remember why she wanted to be a nurse—saving people was her passion. And if she couldn't be a hunter, she'd find a way to save people. The show had also been a place of solace for her. Growing up as an only child was harder on her than most. Her dad's lack of commitment in any relationship, including the one with his daughter, had left Rachel detached, unable to really hold on to a relationship. In a way, _Supernatural_ was the glue that had held Rachel and Lee's friendship together. The show helped Rachel find family in a friend, and it helped Lee find the will to live.

They woke up on the couch; blankets tangled together, suffering from a major caffeine hangover. On the television, Netflix asked, _you've been watching for twelve hours. Are you still watching?_ Rachel groaned, shifting. Something crunched underneath her, and she pulled an empty bag of gummy worms out from behind her. She looked over at Lee, who was still drooling on the pillow, dead asleep. Rachel, disgusted, kicked out. Grunting, Lee's eyes flashed open, and she snorted, pulling a long strand of hair out of her mouth. "You're disgusting," Rachel declared, shoving her friend once again with her foot. " _You're_ disgusting… Bitch," Lee mumbled, shuffling to the coffee pot. "Jerk," Rachel responded joyfully. "Coffeeeeee…." Lee moaned, leaning onto the counter to watch the liquid caffeine drip as she rested her face on the marble surface. Rachel chuckled, picking up all the wrappers and mugs. Lee was definitely not the morning person, but Rachel was. Lee grabbed a mug and moved the carafe out from under the dripping coffee, exchanging it with the mug until it was full. She placed the pot back on the coffee maker. Rachel rolled her eyes. "So impatient." Lee whirled on her, mug already almost half empty. "Hey, if we're doing a marathon, I need to be ready." Rachel looked at Lee thoughtfully. "I like how, when you say, 'If we're doing a marathon,' it _sounds_ like you mean exercise, but really we're just talking about Netflix." Lee laughed, sitting back down on the couch. She set her mug down on the coffee table as Rachel asked, "Hey, do you want pancakes?" Lee almost broke her neck flinging her head back in confusion. "Is that even a question?" she retorted. "Hah-hah." Rachel answered sarcastically from the kitchen. Lee blinked. Suddenly, she wasn't in her living room. She whirled around. She was in the middle of… a road? _The hell?_ She thought. Then there was a bright flash of lights, and everything went dark.

Lee woke up feeling very sore. Also, she realized, she was being restrained. Her eyes flashed open, and she struggled against the rope. She looked around her frantically, and saw that she was in a vast, homey room with dark maroon walls and dark bookcases filled with worn-looking and ancient books. At any other time, she would have admired the room; currently, she was too panicked and confused. "Hey! What the hell?!" she yelled, furious. "HELLO? I don't know what the hell is going on, but when I get untied, I'm _really_ gonna want to kick your ass!" she was surprised at how her voice didn't shake, considering she was freaked out of her mind. She struggled against the rope once more, wincing as it bit into her skin. Suddenly the door opened, and she whipped her head up, too surprised to glare. She froze, shocked, as Bobby Singer walked in. _Ooooohh. So that's why this room looked familiar…_

 _Wait…_

 _What the HAIL is going on?_ She thought.

Bobby… or Jim? Walked over to her slowly. "So… I heard you were causing trouble for my boys," he untwisted the cap of the small silver flask he held in his hand, peering at her. Lee stared back, eyes wide. She shook her head. _I am literally never going to read another fanfiction IN MY LIFE._ She thought. Suddenly, Bobby flicked his wrist, and water splashed onto Lee's face. Lee sputtered, shaking her head and coughing. "What the hell?" she looked up incredulously. "What are you?" Bobby leaned close, and Lee could smell aftershave and whiskey. "What? I don't know what you're talking about! You- you aren't real!" Lee shook her head. _What is going on?!_ She thought for the millionth time. Bobby straightened. "well then would you mind explainin' to me just why the hell you and your friend ended up in the middle of the road, causing yourself to be hit by my boys' car while your friend seemed to know everything about Sam and Dean Winchester?" his green eyes stared at her doubtfully. Lee stared back. "Can you please untie me? Because, apparently, I am having the weirdest hallucination ever, and my wrists hurt pretty badly." She asked after a moment. Bobby grunted, pushing off of the desk behind him and cutting the ropes. Lee stood, rubbing her wrists. Bobby watched her carefully as she stepped away from the chair. He relaxed once she had stepped a few feet to the door. She glanced up behind her, sighing. "A devil's trap? Really, Bobby?" He narrowed his eyes. "Just get to walkin', 'fore I change my mind about this." he shoved her through the door.

She stumbled into the next room, where she was greeted by Rachel's worried face. "Lee! Thank God you're all right!" she caught hold of her friend's arm as bobby nuzzled the end of a shotgun into the small of Lee's back. Lee stiffened. "Do you have _any_ idea what's happening?" she whispered. Rachel shook her head, "One minute I was making chocolate chip pancakes, the next we were in the middle of the road and you were getting hit by a…" Rachel stopped as footsteps approached. They both looked up at the same time to see the two Winchester brothers. Lee's eyes widened and she sucked in her breath. "… 1967 Chevrolet Impala." Her friend finished, frowning. Lee couldn't believe it. Dean and Sam. In front of her. And bobby was still holding a gun to her back. "Uh. Hello." She greeted the two fictional characters. Dean suddenly stepped up to her and splashed her in the face with holy water. Lee coughed as some of the water went down the wrong pipe. "Jesus!" she straightened just as he grabbed her arm, shoving the sleeve up and slicing a long cut into her forearm. She yelped, swinging her other arm up to hit him. He caught her arm, pinning it down to her side as Sam yelled from behind him, "Dean!" Rachel was suddenly next to her, pulling her away from the older hunter as Sam pulled Dean away. Shocked, Lee clamped one hand over the cut in her arm. She glared across the room at Dean as he murmured to his brother. Bobby had joined them. "Okay, that's it. I _am not_ a vampire, or a shape shifter, or a demon, or _any sort of supernatural creature._ If ONE more person either stabs me, or pours holy water on me, I'm going to _lose my shit._ " Lee declared, scowling. "Lee. Lee, it's okay. They're just taking precautions." "Yeah well a little warning next time would be great." Rachel rolled her eyes. "You're fine." She turned to the Winchesters and Bobby. " _You,_ on the other hand, are not," she narrowed her eyes at Dean. He grunted. "Look, lady, we don't know squat about you or your little friend over there, so, until we get some answers, sorry you ain't getting the Brady bunch treatment." He held out his arms in a half-shrug, half-threatening stance. "Yeah, well, she would have cooperated. You didn't just have to go around freaking stabbing people." "Not until season nine, that is," Lee muttered, sitting in a nearby armchair. Rachel turned, giving her a _shut the hell up, idiot_ look. "Wait. What seas-"Lee changed courses when Rachel gave her the look again. "-Ah… year. What year is it?" Lee looked questioningly at Sam. Surprised, he glanced at his brother and father figure before answering, "2009. Why?" "2009…" Lee muttered. _So I'm supposed to be 13 right now, not freaking 19._ She glanced at Rachel, who gazed back, clearly thinking the same thing. "Alright," Bobby pushed past the brothers. "As touching as this little meet-and-greet has been, I think it's time we skipped to the skinny and you tell us just exactly who it is you are, and what you know." Rachel and Lee looked at each other.


	2. Lazarus Rising, Pt1

_II_

 _Lazarus Rising, Pt. 1_

Rachel paced back and forth; wearing a small path in the carpet as she worriedly ran her fingers over her lips. From behind her, Sam cleared his throat. She stopped, turning to look at him. His curious green eyes met hers, and she blinked, trying not to swoon over him. _Damn._ _How is this happening_ , she thought, shaking her head. Sam cleared his throat awkwardly, looking down. Rachel quickly averted her gaze as well, heat spreading through her cheeks. Clearing his throat again, Rachel heard Sam ask, "So, uh… what's with the shirt?" Rachel paused on her way to sit down. _My shirt? Wha-_ Rachel gasped, eyes widening. _Ohhh. Oh no._ She closed her eyes, plopping down in the chair, cursing inwardly. "I'm a Sam girl, but I'm… Dean curious." Sam read. Mortified, Rachel looked up at him, eyes blazing. He smirked back with his cute little sideways smile where one corner of his mouth was higher than the other corner, and his dimples showed charmingly. Rachel's heart skipped a beat, and she blushed even harder, looking down again. _I think I'm in trouble._ She thought as she heard him chuckle quietly. The door opened. Rachel whipped her head up to see Dean walk in, strutting directly to Sam, eyes only flickering to Rachel once. "Their stories match up. They're either insane, really good liars, or they're telling the truth. Personally, I vote Crazytown." Rachel heard Dean whisper to his brother. Sam's eyebrows furrowed, and his eyes rose to gaze at Rachel for a moment before they focused back on his brother. Dean had interrogated Rachel earlier, and apparently had just finished getting Lee's side of the story from the other room. She could faintly hear Bobby and Lee's voices carrying through the open door. Rachel turned her attention back to the brothers. "I don't know, Dean. I mean, how could they make something like this up? Plus," Sam murmured, shifted his feet. "I don't know. How else could they know so much about us? Maybe… maybe they're telling the truth." Sam vouched. Dean stared at Sam incredulously for a moment before responding. "Okay, wait. I can't believe I'm actually hearing this." Sam exhaled, looking up. "You- I mean, you _seriously_ think that—that these two random girls get to friggin' Ouija their way into _'our world'_ , which, in their life, is, is.. Is _fictional?"_ Dean sputtered. Sam sighed. "Dean—" " _Seriously_ , Sam?! I mean, don't you think that it's a _little_ coincidental that only a few days after I get randomly pulled _from Hell,_ two random chicks show up knowing everything about us? Hmm?" Sam frowned. "Not to mention the fact that their story is impossible. I mean _our lives?_ A _TV show?_ " he scoffed. Rachel jumped up, an idea sparking in her mind. "Wait," she exclaimed. Dean turned to look at her, and Sam fixed his eyes on her. "What?" Dean questioned irritably. "You said you were pulled from Hell a few days ago?" the young woman questioned. Sam answered. "Yeah—why?" Rachel looked between the two brothers. "What if…" her eyes flashed to the room where Lee was, and back. "What if we could prove that we're telling the truth? I mean, we're just as confused as you guys are—a day ago you all were just fictional characters in a freaking TV show. But if we could prove that we're telling the truth… I don't know, maybe we could help?!" Dean looked her up and down thoughtfully, emerald eyes pausing when he noticed what her shirt said. He smirked a little, and Rachel rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "Look—we know almost everything that happens to you guys. Doesn't that make us at least somewhat useful?" Sam looked at Dean, and a wordless conversation passed between them. Finally Dean broke away from Sam, stepping towards Rachel. "One chance," Dean agreed. Rachel nodded, and Dean turned to walk to the adjacent room. "Nice shirt," he commented slyly, before calling out to Bobby. Rachel groaned, dropping down into the chair once more. "I'm not the one with the anti possession tattoo" she muttered to herself.

Lee stood in the study, facing Bobby, hands on her hips. "Yeah, well at least I don't kiss demons," she retorted. Bobby rolled his eyes. "Like I would _ever_ kiss a demon—especially a _male_ demon. Hate to break it to ya, kid, but I ain't ever gonna take a dip in _that_ swimming pool." "You just wait, Robert Singer. When the day comes, I will be there to say I told you so." Bobby chuckled. "Whatever you say, princess. This the thing you're lookin' for?" He straightened from where he was crouched, pulling a book from one of the lower shelves of the bookcase and tossing it to Lee. She caught it, examining the front. _Werewolves: The folklore and Mythology,_ the cover read in etched gold ink scribed into an old, leather-bound binding. Lee ran a hand over the old leather, flipping through the worn parchment pages. Notes were jotted down in a scrawled handwriting in most of the margins, and some passages were crossed out, some highlighted. Lee finally looked up, grinning. "This is awesome! Thanks, Bobby." Bobby smirked back. "You're welcome. Be careful with that one—it's real old, so the pages might be a little torn." They both looked up when Dean called for Bobby. Lee briefly heard him mutter a comment before entering the study, Jade eyes searching the room before finally resting on Bobby. "Hey, uh. The other one says she can prove their little Quantum Leap theory, so if you two are done nerding out in here, we'd love for you to join us," Dean smiled sarcastically, looking between the two of them. _I'll bet he knows exactly how hot he is_ she thought, before replying, "'The other one' has a name, you know. It's Rachel. I'm Rylee, by the way." She gave a small little wave with her free hand, still holding the book in her other. "Dean. Can we go now?" he turned on his heel and went back through the door. "Jeesh. What's got his panties in a wad?" she muttered. "Man just got back from hell. You'll have to excuse him if he left his manners there," Bobby said, following the eldest Winchester. Lee trailed after them, wincing.

Rachel leapt up and in 3 long strides, reached Lee, grabbing her arm and pulling her to the side. "Ow, ow. Cut. Ow." Lee grimaced. Rachel looked down, letting go. "Sorry. Okay. A) I picked the most unfortunate shirt _ever_ to wear to bed last night," Lee glanced at her friend's fandom-inspired T shirt, stifling a laugh, as Rachel continued. "B) We have to find a way to prove we're not on acid." Lee bit her lip. "Yeah. Not sure how we're gonna do that dude. But I got a book," she added weakly, holding it up. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Lee. Focus." "Okay. Okay. Uhh... oh! Okay, let's start by trying to figure out what's going to happen next. You know, like in the show. What's the next episode?" Rachel nodded. "Dean just said that he got pulled out of hell a few days ago. So…" Lee and Rachel looked at each other. "So, he hasn't met Cas yet," they said at the same time. Rachel smiled briefly. Lee kept going, brows knitted together. "So where are they going next? Wouldn't they…" her eyes brightened in realization. "They go see Pamela." Rachel bobbed her head in agreement, but then stopped. "Wait—but I don't remember all three of them being at Bobby's. Remember? Dean went straight to Bobby's, and then they went and found Sam at a motel with," realization dawned in her eyes. She lowered her voice. "..With Ruby." Lee's frown deepened. "All I remember after that is them going to see Pamela, her wanting a threesome with Sam and Dean, and her enjoying Sam's ass," she said. Unfortunately, Lee didn't realize how loud she'd been speaking, and Dean cleared his throat. Lee wrinkled her nose in embarrassment as she saw Dean mimicking her earlier little wave. "How did you know all that?" Sam asked, stepping forward. Lee stepped toward him eagerly. Rachel almost laughed aloud at how tiny her friend looked next to the tall moose of a man. "So, it already happened?" Lee craned her neck to look up at him. "Yeah." Sam looked down, looking guilty. "Cas. He burned her eyes out." Lee said quietly. Bobby stepped forward. "Yeah. He did. So if you know anything about the son of a bitch, we'd love to know, so we can figure out what the hell he wants with Dean, and just what in hell he is." Lee looked at the older man, and Dean grunted in agreement. Lee looked worriedly at Rachel. Dean spoke up when the girls didn't answer. "Well, since you were wondering, Bobby's was just a pit stop. And as a matter of fact, we should head back to the motel if we want to be there before nightfall tomorrow. Sam?" Dean tossed Sam his jacket. Rachel walked up to him as Sam walked through the door. "We're going with you." She stated. Dean scoffed. "No, you're not." Lee hung back, watching. "Yes. We are. We can help." Rachel insisted. Dean turned, growling, "Look, I don't care what you and your frie-"he glanced at Lee when she made a small noise of protest. " _Rylee_ know. You're not coming." He pushed past Rachel. "Why not?" she pressed. He sighed, running a hand over his face. "Because. It's too dangerous. You'll get yourselves killed, and, honestly, I don't need your blood on my hands." He opened the door, about to leave when Bobby spoke. "Dean, wait." He sighed and rolled his eyes. "They're coming." " _What?"_ Dean whirled around. Sam, Lee assumed, was already waiting in the car. "If they are who they say they are—and I don't see squat that says otherwise—then they need to stick with us. People are gonna be lookin' for them, and I ain't just gonna leave 'em here." Dean stared at him for a moment, before finally sighing, giving in. "Fine. Whatever. We leave in five." He took one last glance at the young women before leaving, shutting the door loudly behind him. Lee looked over at Bobby. "Thank you." Rachel said. "You girls better get dressed. I think I've got some clothes that'll fit." He left the room, leaving Lee and Rachel standing in the Study.

After Bobby had led them upstairs where he had some clothes stored, he left them, telling them to be downstairs in three or he'd "let 'em get their fool heads ripped off." He shut the door and Lee turned to Rachel quickly. "What are we gonna do, Rache? What… I mean, what can we tell them, and what can we _not_ tell them?" Rachel simply shook her head, opening the closet door. "I don't know Lee." Lee started pacing as Rachel shuffled through the chest of drawers in the closet, pulling out an old woman's T-shirt for each of them. She pulled out a skirt, holding it up for her friend to see. Lee grimaced, and Rachel pulled out a worn pair of men's jeans for both of them instead. She tossed Lee her clothes, and they changed hurriedly. "Do you think these are Bobby's wife's shirts?" Lee asked curiously, frowning when her pant legs were way too long. Rachel shrugged, looking for shoes as Lee began rolling up the pants. "Seriously, Rachel—why are we here? I mean, the Supernatural universe? Why? And who brought us here? Are we _supposed_ to help them? I mean, what if we set off some kind of butterfly effect?! Are we in the show? Wh-" Rachel whirled around, tossing Lee the smallest pair of boots she could find. "Lee! _Calm. Down._ I don't know the answers to _any_ of those questions, but I do know this: we are here. And with what we know, Bobby's right! You _know_ demons will be on our tail, and all of this? It's _real._ This isn't a show anymore, Lee. I don't know what we can and can't say; so for now, let's just keep our mouths shut, until we get a better grasp of what's going on." Lee sighed, nodding. They slipped on the shoes and practically ran downstairs just as Bobby slung a large duffle bag over his shoulder. "Took you long enough," Bobby snorted. "Ready?" They nodded, and Bobby led them out of the house and to where the Winchesters were leaning against the beautiful '67 Impala. "What took so long?" Dean asked, walking around to the driver's side door. "Oh quit your whining and get in the car," Bobby rolled his eyes, looking annoyed. An emotion passed through his face, and suddenly, Lee could tell just how much more he'd missed Dean than he'd been letting on. Sam huffed in amusement, but his eyes were filled with a sadness that only someone who had lost someone could really understand. Lee became very aware of how much Dean had been missed. She couldn't help but think about how she would feel if her parents came back, and her heart squeezed in both sympathy and regret. Rachel touched her friend on the shoulder gently. Lee smiled sadly in response.

They took two cars, but since Bobby was following in only an old pickup, the girls were split up. Rachel rode in the pickup with Bobby, grumbling that she'd had enough awkward conversations with the Winchesters. Lee sighed, obligingly trudging to Baby, placing a hand on the passenger side door. _At least I get to ride in a freaking 67 impala! How cool is this?!_ She thought. She slid into the backseat. Dean turned, green eyes peering at her curiously. "What are you doing?" he asked. "What does it look like? I'm riding with you guys," she responded, just as miffed. "Why?" Dean countered. Lee sighed. "You're the one who said we were short on time, so can we please just drive? Jeez. Bobby's taking the pickup. Only two people can fit in there." Lee shook her head, and Dean grunted, looking her up and down before turning to face the right way, starting the car and pulling out of the driveway. Sam chuckled at their interaction.


	3. Lazarus Rising, Pt2

_III_

The trip from Sioux Falls to Pontiac, Illinois was about an 11 hour drive, so Lee settled in. Dean had played a Led Zeppelin album about three times all the way through before both Sam and Lee groaned in protest when it began its fourth loop. "What?" he asked incredulously. "Dude, you've been playing the same 12 songs over and over. At least change the album." Sam said. "Yeah, don't get me wrong, I love 'Zepp, but I _will_ through myself out of this moving vehicle if I hear Stairway to Heaven again." Lee piped up. Sam laughed. "Fine, fine. I thought you missed my music, Sammy," Dean gave in, switching to an old mix tape. "Yeah. Four months and your taste in music still sucks," Sam retorted. "It doesn't suck, Sammy, he just listens to the same ones too many times," Lee defended. "Don't call me Sammy," Sam glanced back at her. "Yeah. Only I'm allowed to call him that. Right, Sammy?" Dean stated. Sam sighed, shaking his head as AC/DC played through the speakers. Dean drummed lightly on the steering wheel.

It was about 5 pm when they got to the Motel, and Lee jumped out of the Impala, eager to stretch her legs. She walked over to where Bobby's truck was. Neither he nor Rachel got out. She stepped to the passenger side door, greeting her friend. "Hey." "Hey, Lee. How was the drive," Rachel answered through the rolled down window. Lee grimaced. "Let's just say that if I hear _Ramblin' On_ or _Back in Black_ ever again anytime soon, I might rip my ears off." Rachel laughed, making Lee smile. "Did you get any sleep?" Lee shook her head. "I'm pretty beat though, so after Dean and Sam are done checking us in I'll probably pass out." Rachel nodded. "Okay, well I slept on the way here, so I'm gonna hitch a ride with Bobby to the hospital—see how Pamela's doing. We should be back soon." "Okay." Lee agreed, and Bobby dipped his head, reversing out of the parking lot and taking off. Lee watched the pickup until it was out of sight.

"There you are." Lee jumped about fifty feet into the air, spinning around with her eyes wide. Sam's steady emerald gaze peered down at her in amusement. "Dean's done checking us in, but we were gonna go get a bite to eat first. Come on. Let's go," he turned and walked back to the Impala. Lee sighed, reluctantly climbing back into the cramped back seat. A few minutes later, they pulled up in front of a small diner, and all three of them got out and walked to the front doors. Sam's phone rang and he stopped to answer the call, motioning for them to go in without them. Dean and Lee sat down at one of the tables in the middle of the restaurant, and Dean ordered three waters. He cleared his throat. "So, Rylee." "Lee. Please. I... actually hate my name." she interrupted. Dean blinked. "Okay, uh, Lee. You got any idea how you got here?" Lee shook her head. "No." she pulled a glass towards her, taking a sip of water. "I-"but they were both distracted as Sam walked up hurriedly. "What'd Bobby say?" Dean asked worriedly as Sam sat. "Uh, Pam's stable and out of ICU." Dean nodded. "And blind, 'cause of us?" Sam nodded then. "And we still have no clue what we're dealing with." Sam glanced at Lee quickly.

"Well, that's not entirely true" Dean said. "No?"

"We got a name—Castiel or whatever." Dean also spared a momentary look towards Lee. "We've also got Tweedle-dee and Tweddle-Dum, though I'm not sure what help they're gonna be." Lee rolled her eyes.

"But, I mean, with the right mumbo jumbo we could summon him. Bring him right to us."

"You're crazy. Absolutely not."

"We'll work him over. After what he did?"

Lee looked between the two of them, watching the conversation warily.

"Pam took a peek at him and her eyes burned out of her skull, and you want to have a face-to-face?" Sam retorted, eyebrows furrowing.

Lee grimaced, tilting her head in agreement.

"You got a better idea?"

"As a matter of fact I do." "What?"

"I followed some demons to town, right?" "Okay?" "So, we go find em. Someone's got to know something about something."

Lee almost dropped her glass of water, remembering something. "Demons!" she exclaimed, and both Winchesters turned to her. "Sam, you're right. There are demons here. We need to leave. _Now,_ " she whispered hastily as the waitress approached, setting down their food. Lee pushed back from the table violently, her chair getting knocked over as she stood. The waitress sat down with the Winchesters. Dean narrowed her eyes in confusion at Lee's fearful expression. "You angling for a tip?" he asked the waitress, twisting to look at her. "I'm sorry. I thought you were looking for us." Her eyes flicked to black, and Lee gasped as someone grabbed her from behind, lifting her by her hair so that her toes barely touched the ground. She yelped, and Sam went to help her when another demon stood, making eye contact with him as he walked to the door, locking it and blocking the exit. Sam reluctantly sat back down, and Dean watched the demon's actions from the corner of his eye. He raised his gaze to glare at the waitress, and Lee grunted in pain as she was shoved back into her chair.

"Dean," the waitress sneered. "To Hell and back. Aren't you a lucky duck?"

"That's me," he answered, smiling sarcastically. "So you get to just stroll out of the pit, huh? Tell me, what makes you so special?" she questioned.

"I like to think it's because of my perky nipples," he answered. "Dean." Lee warned. His eyes flickered to her for a moment. "I don't know," he finally answered. "It wasn't my doing I don't know who pulled me out." "Right. You don't" the waitress scoffed.

"No, I don't." "Lyin's a sin, you know." Dean tilted his head, realization in his eyes. "I'm not lying." The waitress looked to Sam, as if for confirmation. He glared back, disgust clear on his face. "But I'd like to find out, so if you wouldn't mind enlightening me, Flo," Dean brought her attention back to him. "Mind your tone with me, boy. I'll drag you back to hell myself." Sam's chair scraped as he pushed away from the table, but Dean stopped him, putting a hand up. Lee grabbed Sam's arm, afraid he would do something stupid.

"No, you won't" Dean said.

"No?"

"No. 'Cause if you were, you'd have done it already. The fact is, you don't know who cut me loose. And you're just as spooked as we are. And you're looking for answers." Dean explained matter-of-factly.

"Well, maybe it was some turbocharged spirit, hmm? Or, uh, Godzilla. Or some big, bad, boss demon. But I'm guessing that at your pay grade that they don't tell you squat. 'Cause whoever it was, they _want_ me out. And they're a lot stronger than you. So go ahead, send me back. But don't come crawling to me when they show up on your front doorstep with some Vaseline and a fire hose."

"I'm gonna reach down your throat and rip out your lungs." The waitress threatened.

Dean then proceeded to lean forward and slap her twice.

She blinked. "Yeah that's what I thought. Let's go Sam. Lee." He stood quickly, glowering down at the waitress as he threw some money at her. "For the pie." He said. Lee got to her feet as well, fighting the urge to punch the demon who had previously grabbed her. They left the diner swiftly.

"Holy crap. That was close."Dean exclaimed. "Are you hurt?" he turned to Lee, looking closely at her. "I'm fine. Just really pissed off, and a little bit terrified," she responded as they quickly marched to the car. "We're not just gonna leave them in there, are we Dean?" Sam rose. "Well yeah, there are three of them in there, probably more, and we only got one knife between us."

"I've been killing a lot more demons than that lately, "Sam stated.

"I'm sure you have," Lee muttered under her breath, unheard.

"Not anymore. The smarter brother's back in town." Dean announced. Lee rolled her eyes.

"Dean, we got to take them. They're dangerous."

"They're scared, okay? Scared of whatever had the juice to yank me out. We're dealing with a bad mofo her. One job at a time." Dean said, ending the conversation. Lee nodded. "He's right, Sam. Trust me." Sam looked at her for a moment before they got back in the car.

Lee had been asleep for about three hours before she woke abruptly to the sound of the motel door closing. Confused, she hopped out of bed, skipping to the window before seeing the impala peel out of the parking lot, with Sam inside. "Damn." She muttered. She looked back to see Dean fast asleep on the bed, books scattered around him. Lee smiled at the sight. _He looks really cute when he's asleep,_ she thought. She glanced at the clock before she heard a small ringing in her ears. Shaking her head, she took a step away from the window before the television flickered on, along with the radio. She stopped eyes wide. "Dean?" she called and he opened his eyes, rubbing them sleepily before noticing the radio and TV. He grunted, rolling off of the bed and grabbing a sawed off shotgun from the side of the bed. "Lee? What's happening?" he asked, looking around. He walked towards her, noticing Sam's empty bed. The ringing got louder, and he flinched, covering his ears. Lee did the same. "CASTIEL?" Lee yelled. "Cas, stop!" she covered her ears, and Dean groaned. The ceiling mirror cracked as the ringing rose to a higher pitch. Lee noticed eyes wide. "Dean, you have to move—"she cried out as the sound got louder, hunching over. Dean fell to his knees, launching himself to the side as both the windows and mirror blew, and Lee jumped away from the window, glass shards spraying her. They both yelled in agony when suddenly the door flew open, and Bobby and Rachel rushed in. "Dean!" Bobby yelled. Rachel and Bobby rushed in, dragging them out to the Impala.

"How you doing, kid?" Bobby asked. Bobby drove with Dean in the front seat, while Rachel and Lee rode in the back. Rachel handed Lee a towel, pulling a shard of glass out of Lee's arm. "Ow," Lee commented. Rachel sighed. "Well, aside from the church bells ringing in my head…"

"Peachy," Lee finished. Dean grunted in agreement. He pulled out his phone, dialing a number.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, when Sam picked up. "In my car?" he asked in response to something he said. "Well, uh, Bobby's back. We're going to grab a beer. "Bobby looked confusedly at Dean, who put a finger up. "Done. Yeah, I'll catch you later." Then he hung up.

"Why the hell didn't you tell him?" Bobby asked. "'Cause he'd just try and stop us."

"From what?" "Summoning this thing. It's time we face this head on." "You can't be serious." Bobby admonished. "As a heart attack. It's high noon, baby." "We don't know what it is…" Bobby continued as. "Rache, can I please just tell them? I'm so done with this day." Rachel frowned. "I don't think so." Lee rolled her eyes, leaning forward so that her face was between Bobby and Dean "Bobby, there's no point to arguing. Yes, it's a bad idea, no, you don't know what this is, and we can't tell you. We don't know if we should or shouldn't change things. But you guys need to meet this… thing. So, go for it." Lee summed up. Dean made a small sound of agreement. Lee leaned back. "Bobby, you got any alcohol back here?"

Rachel shook her spray can, sound rattling through the barn. "…We're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of," She heard Dean saying. She looked over to where Lee sat, leaning against the wall, eyes partially closed as she rested. Rachel sighed, walking over to the table filled with salt, iron, knives, holy water, and a wide array of supernatural hunting weapons. "…heard you the first ten times. What do you say we ring the dinner bell?" Dean pronounced. Bobby took the empty spray can from Rachel, tossing it in a large garbage bag filled with them. "Okay, you go sit with princess over there." Rachel nodded, turning to go to Lee. "And, Rache? Stay there." He told her.

"You sure you did the ritual right?" Dean questioned when nothing happened after thirty minutes. Rachel watched from afar, Lee asleep on her shoulder. Bobby glared. "Sorry. Touchy, touchy huh?" he smirked. Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling, and Lee jerked awake. Dean and Bobby stood as the roof shingles banged noisily.

"Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind."Dean commented. Lee and Rachel leaped to their feet as the lights overhead blew out, sparks flying. The doors to the barn opened, and a man stepped through calmly. Dean and Bobby aimed and fired as Cas approached, dark hair and tie askew. Rachel stepped forward to tell them to stop, but Lee held her back as Bobby and Dean kept firing. "Who are you?" Dean demanded, grabbing a knife behind his back. "I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," Castiel proclaimed. A wide smile broke out on Lee's face. "I'm totally fangirling right now," she whispered excitedly to Rachel, who just laughed breathlessly. "Yeah. Thanks for that. "And Dean plunged the knife into Castiel's chest. "Oh.."Lee grimaced, flinching, while Rachel just frowned. Cas pulled the knife out of his chest, dropping it to the floor as Dean took a step back, shocked. Bobby came up behind the angel and swung at him, but Cas caught the weapon and turned, placing a finger on Bobby's forehead. Bobby slumped to the ground. "Bobby? Crap!" Lee ran to the older hunter, and Cas watched her curiously before turning back to Dean. "We need to talk, Dean. Alone." He announced. Rachel rushed to Lee and Bobby, checking for a pulse. She found one, steady and normal. "Your friend is alive." Cas stated. "Who are you?""Castiel." "Yeah I figured that much. I mean, what are you?" Cas looked up from the book he was reading. "I'm an Angel of the Lord." "Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing." Dean said. "This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith." Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning and on Castiel's shadow, two large angel wings unfurled. "Whoa." Rachel breathed. Dean nodded slightly. "Some angel you are. you burned out that poor woman's eyes." He growled. Cas looked down, ashamed. I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be… overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice… but you already knew that." "You mean the gas station and the motel?" Castiel nodded. "That was you talking? Buddy, next time lower the volume." "uh, yeah." Lee agreed. "That was my mistake. Certain people—special people—can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong." Cas looked down at Lee and Rachel, still crouched by Bobby's unconscious body. "I wasn't aware that you would be there." "And what visage are you in, now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?" Dean questioned. "this? This is—a vessel." Cas answered. "you're possessing some poor bastard?" "He's a devout man. He actually prayed for this." "Look, pal, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you, really?" Cas tilted his head. "I told you." "Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?" Dean probed. "Good things do happen, Dean." "Not in my experience." Dean answered through clenched teeth. Lee closed her eyes. "What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved."

"Why'd you do it?" Dean demanded.

"Because God commanded it.

Because we have work for you." Cas answered ominously, and then he disappeared in a flutter of wings.


	4. Are you there God? Its me Dean Wincheste

_IIII_

 _Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean Winchester._

"Okay, what the hell?" Dean demanded after the three of them had all piled into the Impala. They had previously shoved Bobby's unconscious Bobby in the backseat with Rachel, and she worriedly checked his pulse once again as they fled back to the Motel.

"What do you mean what the hell? That was Castiel. He's an angel of the lord." Rachel stated matter of factly, looking down at Bobby, eyebrows furrowed. Lee sighed from the passenger side of the impala. "I know it's hard for you to wrap your mind around, but they're real. Angels, God. The whole nine." Lee confirmed. Dean glanced at her, looking her up and down. "Yeah, well, sue me if I'm not totally on board with all this religious bull, okay? I mean, why me? And why the hell haven't we encountered anything like this before, hmm? I'm just not buyin it." Lee nodded. "I know how you feel, Dean. I do. But, in this universe—in your world—angels exist. Which can only mean that God does, too. Wherever he is." Dean adjusted his grip on the steering wheel. "Yeah, well I guess we'll see about that," he muttered, eyes focused on the road. Lee gazed at him for a long while before settling her tired eyes on the road as well.

"All I know is I was not _groped_ by an angel," Dean argued for the billionth time. "Okay, look, Dean, why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it?"

"Maybe he's some kind of Demon. Demons lie." Dean retorted stubbornly. Sam threw his head back in frustration before piping up another point. "Uggggghh," Rachel moaned next to Bobby, who chuckled. "Uh, yeah do they always argue this much? 'Cause damn," Lee commented, looking up from the weathered old book she was reading, looking for any sort of palpable lore on angels. "Yep, pretty much," Bobby answered tiredly. "How are you feeling, anyway?" Rachel questioned, all of them ignoring the arguing brothers in the background. "For the last time, I'm fine. Now would you quit tryin' to mother me? I ain't a damn child. I've been at this since before you were born, kid," he snapped, eyes scanning the pages in front of him. Rachel rolled her eyes, and Lee shrugged.

"…I'm not saying we know for sure, I'm just saying that I think we—"

"Okay, okay. That's the point. We don't know for sure, so I'm not gonna believe—"

"Um, actually, _we_ do know for sure," Lee interrupted, and the brothers both turned to look at her.

"Plus, Bobby found something," Rachel added.

"Yeah you two chuckleheads want to keep arguing about religion, or do you want to come take a look at this?" Bobby inquired, and both of them stood dramatically. Lee rolled her eyes.

"I got stacks of lore, biblical, pre-biblical; some of it's in damn cuneiform. It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit," Bobby explained, turning the book so that Sam and Dean could see the drawing of an angel rescuing a soul. Dean rubbed his shoulder absentmindedly as Lee rose, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"What else?" Dean asked.

"What else, what?"

"What else could do it?" Dean finished, looking longingly at the beer in Lee's hands. She rolled her eyes and grabbed three more, handing one to each of the hunters. Rachel shook her head, knowing that neither she nor Lee were of drinking age, but saying nothing. Lee smirked, taking a swig.

"Airlift your ass out of the hotbox? Far as I can tell nothing." Bobby answered, leaning back and sipping his drink.

"Dean, this is good news," Sam smiled.

"How?"

"Because, for once, this isn't just another round of demon crap. I mean, maybe you were saved by one of the good guys, you know?"

Dean smirked doubtfully. "Okay, say it's true. Say, there are angels—"

"Which, there are," Lee piped, and Dean spared her a sideways scowl.

"Then, what, there's a God?" he cynically shook his head.

"AT this point, Vegas money's on yeah," Bobby pronounced.

"I don't know guys," Dean looked down at his beer, shaking his head and taking a long gulp.

"Okay, look, I know you're not all choirboy about this stuff, but this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof."

"Proof?"

"Yes."

"Proof that there's a God out there that actually gives a crap about me personally?"

Lee straightened from where she was leaning against the wall, giving Rachel a pointed look and stepping out into the hall. Bobby watched them go observantly.

Lee turned, facing Rachel as she stepped into the hall after her friend.

"What?" she asked.

" _What?_ Seriously? What do you mean, ' _what'_?" Lee asked incredulously.

Rachel narrowed her eyes. "Can you spare the attitude, Lee? I'm not really feeling it." She snapped.

Lee's eyebrows furrowed. "What do we do? Do we tell Dean why the man upstairs has a crush on him, or not?"

"I don't know, bro," Rachel offered. She looked down at Lee's almost empty bottle. "By the way, why the hell are you drinking?"

Lee rolled her eyes. "Really, _Mom?_ Maybe it's because everything that used to be fake is _real,_ including freaking demons, and angels, and I don't know what to do, or why we're here. Could be that, I don't know," she sarcastically explained.

Rachel patiently waited for her friend to finish before sighing, running a hand through her frizzy curled hair. "Ugh. 'I don't know' could be our life motto right now," she slid down the wall, plopping down onto the floor. Lee frowned, sitting behind her. "At least we're surrounded by hot guys," she said optimistically, and Rachel laughed. "I always thought they should bring back Cas' sex hair. I mean, day-um."

Lee snorted. "Really?!"

"Yeah, I have a thing for messy hair," Rachel chuckled.

"Quote of the year," Lee commented, smiling. "Seriously, though. What should we tell them?"

Rachel took a deep breath, face thoughtful. "Okay, how about this? If it's something big, we tell them. Like, uh… Lilith being the last seal."

Lee nodded, feeling more reassured.

"But I don't think we should try and save anyone," Rachel finished.

" _What?_ " Lee exclaimed, rising clumsily. Rachel looked up at her friend, confused. "What?"

"We can't just let people die, Rache!" Rachel shook her head. "No. Lee. I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no. We can't mess up this world!"

Lee scoffed incredulously, shocked at her normally caring friend's cold demeanor. "What ever happened to saving people, Rache? That's why you became a nurse! Are you really going to stand there and tell me that I can't try and save as many people as I can?"

"Lee. Listen to me—"

"Dude, No! I am not going to "Listen to you". I'm not going to sit by, and watch innocent people get killed when there was something I could have done about it. No, way Rache. Hell no." Lee backed away from her friend, temper flaring.

"Lee, I'm sorry! But just because you couldn't save your parents—"

" _Excuse me?"_ Lee interrupted in a sharp whisper.

Dread flooded through Rachel. "Lee, wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

Lee held up a hand, cutting her off. "You know what?" she shook her head. "I wouldn't expect you to understand, Rache, but damn you can be a bitch sometimes." With that, she stalked off. Rachel ran a hand over her face, guilt gnawing away at her. "Son of a bitch," she muttered to herself.

Lee walked in just in time to hear Dean say "…pie," before grabbing a book and settling down at the table. Sam grabbed the keys to the impala, and Lee strode up to him. "Wait, can I come with you?" Sam looked down at her. "Um, no," he answered, pushing past her. "Sam, _please,_ " he turned at the desperate note in her voice. He exhaled sharply. "Fine. But you're staying in the car the entire time." He declared. "Fine by me," she grunted, following him out the door Just as Rachel walked into the study.

"Where are they going?" she asked Bobby, watching them leave.

"Grabbing some grub," he answered, concentrated on the book.

"Okay," she responded, sitting at the table with Dean.

"I can tell you guys some stuff about angels, you know. I mean, I don't know a lot, but I'll tell you what I do," she offered. Dean and Bobby looked at each other.

"Alright then," Bobby said, closing the book and walking over to the table.

"Lay it on us."

"Yes, Dean, I'll get the chips," Sam sighed into the phone. "Dude, when have I ever forgotten the pie? Exactly." Lee smiled slightly at the interaction before Sam slid out of the impala, pausing slightly. "I gotta go. Yeah. Okay, bye," he rushed before hanging up, closing the door. "Sammy, wait!" Lee called through the window, and he turned, crouching to look through it. "What?" he asked, irritated. "I have to go to the bathroom. Let me go in and get the food, and you can wait out here, or… whatever you need to do," Lee drawled, looking at him meaningfully. Shock passed through his eyes briefly before he nodded. "Uh, yeah. Okay, here." He tossed her a 20 dollar bill before tapping the hood lightly. "Thanks," he nodded awkwardly before strutting off around the store. Lee exhaled, shaking her head sadly. "What are ya doing, Sammy?" She got out of the impala, running up to the store.

Ten minutes later, she skipped back to the car, bags in hand. Sliding into the passenger seat, she declared, "I think you and Dean will be pretty damned happy with my purchases—I'm a thrifty shopper," turning to grin at Sam, who was staring straight ahead, frowning. Lee's smile faded, and she gently placed the bags in the back seat before facing him again. "You okay, Sam?" she asked hesitantly, looking down. "You and Rachel know, don't you? About Ruby, about the… demon blood." He asked. Lee looked up when she felt his gaze on her. She stared at him, observing his features for a little while before answering, "Yeah."

He nodded, looking out of the window. "Are you gonna tell Dean?" He grimaced. Lee breathed out slowly. "No, Sam. We're not gonna tell Dean." Sam looked at her questioningly.

"What you're doing—it's not exactly _wrong,_ but… I don't know. Your heart is in the right place. I know that, and so does Rache." She smiled at him sadly, and he sighed in relief.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me—having someone understand is… it's nice," he said, smiling crookedly. Lee's heart leaped in her throat. She wanted so badly to help him, but she didn't know what she should say, or shouldn't, for that matter. Most of all, she wanted to warn him about Ruby, but she knew it wouldn't help.

Instead, she settled for saying, "You're welcome. Trust me, I know what it's like to be treated like a freak. Just… be careful of who you trust." He nodded, turning the key in the ignition. Lee reveled in the purr of the engine, settling back in her seat as they peeled out of the parking lot.

"Keep the engine running," Bobby said as they pulled into the driveway.

"Why? What's going on?" Sam asked.

"I got a friend one state over—Olivia Lowry. I've been trying to reach her for three days on this angel thing. It's not like her to ignore this many phone calls."

Lee scrunched her face up in concentration, trying to remember this episode.

"Olivia Lowry—hunter, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we're gonna go check on her. You guys follow me." Bobby announced.

"Scoot over," Dean told Sam, and Lee climbed into the back seat, handing Dean the bag of groceries, which he rifled through immediately.

"Dude?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?" Sam responded.

"You got two kinds of pie?!"

Sam looked confusedly back at Lee, who beamed. "Uh, Rylee actually went in and got the food," he explained.

Dean looked back at her approvingly. "Awesome." He said, backing out of the driveway.

"Wait here," Dean told Lee when they got to Olivia's house.

Soon after, Bobby came rushing out of the house, looking sick. He pulled out his phone, frowning, and then went back into the house. Lee puckered her brow, trying to think back to this episode. She pulled out her own phone, checking for signal. "Huh. Still got bars." She thought aloud, texting Rachel.

 _L: Hey. You remember this episode? P.s. I still have service, weirdly. Are you waiting in Bobby's car?_

A few minutes later, her phone buzzed.

 _R: Yeah I've got service too. And no I'm at the house still in SD. Are we gonna talk about earlier or not?_

Lee rolled her eyes.

 _L: Or not. I don't think you should be there alone._

Her phone buzzed.

 _R: Why?_

 _L: BC we probably have demons on our ass, and this is the whole rising of the witnesses episode, I think. Remember when meg 1.0 shows back up as a ghost or something? Why didn't you come?_

 _R: Shit. Fine, I'll lock myself in the panic room. You give them the DL on the episode. I already told Dean and Bobby a little about angels when you and Sam were gone. Anything go down at the store?_

Lee grimaced, debating whether to tell her about her little bonding-over-being-a-freak moment with Sam.

 _L: Uh, yeah. He met up w ruby. I didn't see the skank, luckily, but he knows we know about him and the bitch blood. Also I saved dean from not having pie._

 _R: crap ok. Did he take it well?_

 _L: yeah. I told him to be careful who he trusts, and that we wouldn't tell dean._

 _R: okay. BTW, I'm sorry about earlier_

 _L: K, got to go_

 _R: Lee wait_

Lee shoved her phone back into her jacket pocket and got out of the car as the three hunters exited the house.

"Hey," Lee greeted them. "So, I know what's going down. We need to get back to Bobby's, stat." she said.

They looked at each other. "Yeah, except a bunch of hunters aren't answering their phones, and we need to go check on them, so thanks princess, but we ain't taking orders from you," Dean smiled sarcastically at her. "Guys, I'm sorry, But there's no point in going and visiting them. If they're not answering their phones, they're dead." She looked sorrowfully at Bobby. "I'm sorry."

"So what the hell is going on, then?" Bobby asked, hiding the pain in his eyes.

"Well," Lee shoved her hands in her back pockets, rocking back on her heels. "I believe it's called 'The Rising of the Witnesses,' and it isn't anything good." She explained.

"Wait. 'Rising of the Witnesses' I'm sure I've heard that somewhere before," Bobby said, eyes narrowing. "You have," Lee nodded. "It's one of the 66 seals. I'll explain on the way back to the house," she walked back to the impala.

"Wait, Rylee," Sam grabbed her arm. "Dean and me are gonna go check on the other hunters. It's the least we can do, even if they are… like Olivia." Lee nodded. "Okay, but hurry back to Bobby's as soon as you can. This is big." He nodded as well, and he and Dean got into the Impala and drove off as she and Bobby got into his truck and headed the opposite way.

"Okay, so we checked on Jed, and he looks even worse than Olivia. What about you?" Lee heard Dean say over the phone.

"Well, we checked on Carl Bates and R.C. Adams. They've redecorated. In red." Bobby announced. Lee scrunched up her nose at his imagery.

"What the hell's going on here, Bobby? Why'd a bunch of ghosts suddenly want to gank off-duty hunters?" Dean questioned.

Bobby glanced over at Lee. "I don't know yet. But until we find out, you guys better get your asses to my place." He answered.

"We're on our way," Dean said, hanging up. They drove to Sioux falls in silence.

When they entered Bobby's house, it was freezing cold. Bobby went in first, breathing out cautiously only to see his exhale puff out in a cloud of cool air. "Balls," Bobby whispered. "We gotta go get Rachel," he breathed. Lee shook her head. "I told her to get in the panic room, so she should be fine." Bobby scowled sideways at the young woman. "You knew this was gonna happen, and you didn't tell us?" he whispered angrily. "Not exactly. I knew she wasn't safe, but you guys' ghosts shouldn't be here yet!" they both grabbed iron fire pokers from beside the fireplace.

 _Okay, you got this. You know how to fight a ghost,_ Lee thought frantically as her heart pounded. They both whipped their heads in the direction of the radio as it flipped on. Lee breathed out shakily as the sound of a little girl's laughter echoed eerily though the room. " _God, Jesus_ why does it always have to be little girl ghosts?" Lee whispered hysterically. They slowly made their way through the kitchen, when suddenly Bobby stopped at the foot of the stairs. "Bobby?" Lee questioned, crouched in a defensive position behind Bobby, both hands gripping the poker tightly, eyes wide with fright. She watched, frozen with fear, as a red and blue ball bounced creepily down the steps, thudding on each step until it rolled to a stop at Bobby's feet. Suddenly, he whirled around and stared at something behind Lee. Thinking fast, she spun, swinging her poker as it sliced through the two girl spirits. "Bobby, come on!" Lee grabbed his hand, dragging him behind her as she ran through the kitchen to the study. Suddenly, she was thrown against the wall, and her head hit the bookcase, hard. She got a glimpse of the small girls standing in front of Bobby before the darkness overtook her.

"Rylee?! Hey, hey?!" Lee awoke to Sam's troubled face peering down at her. "You okay?" He asked, helping her to her feet. "Yeah.. Oh! Bobby?! Oh, no!" Lee exclaimed. Dean rushed into the study. "I can't find Bobby or Rachel anywhere. What happened?" Dean asked worriedly. "We-uh, me and Bobby came home, and it was freezing. We could tell something was up, so we grabbed the iron pokers. We saw these creepy ass little girl ghosts, and next thing I know I'm being thrown into the wall. Last thing I saw was the shining twins standing over Bobby," Lee explained hurriedly. "Ok I'll go, you check outside," Dean said, disappearing inside the house. "I know where he is," Lee grabbed the iron fire poker and ran outside, Sam following, calling out to Bobby. "He's in one of these cars," Lee promised. Sam nodded. "Okay, stay here," he told her, running off. "Bobby?!" he called. Lee grabbed her phone, hurriedly sending Rachel a text message.

 _L: girl ghosts got bobby. Please tell me you're safe in the panic room_

Lee paced nervously until she felt a reassuring buzz.

 _R: yeah I've been locked in here. Meg's ghost shut the door, and I'm trapped. U ok?_

Lee whipped her head up as she heard a loud crash. She grabbed the poker and took off towards the sound. She rounded the corner just in time to see Sam slice through one of the ghosts, and Bobby behead the other.

"So they're all people we know?" Sam asked as all four of them loaded their shotguns with salt rounds.

"Not just know. People we couldn't save." Dean confirmed. "Hey, I saw something on Meg. Did she have a tattoo when she was alive?" he asked.

"I- I don't think so," Sam answered.

"It was like a-a mark on her hand, like a brand," Dean explained. Realization dawned on Sam's face. "I saw a mark, too. On Hendrickson," Sam said, grabbing a notepad and pencil, and drawing it after bobby asked, "What did it look like?" "I may have seen this before," Bobby nodded, grabbing some books and handing them to Sam. Suddenly the radio turned on, playing static. "Come on, we have to get to Rache, and we'll help explain this," Lee said, grabbing some weapons. "We gotta move. Follow me," Bobby said. "O-okay, where are we going?" Sam asked. "Someplace safe, ya idjit," Bobby responded, leading them down into the basement. The door creaked as Bobby opened it, and from inside they heard Rachel exclaim, "Bobby?!" Dean, Sam, Lee and Bobby all piled into the panic room.

"Ya know, It's kinda creepy how much you two know about things," Bobby muttered, shutting the door behind them. The two Winchesters looked around in awe, Dean's gaze wandering over the weapons as Sam felt the wall. "Bobby, is this-" He began. "Solid iron, completely covered in salt. 100% ghost proof." Bobby finished. "You built a panic room?" Bobby shrugged, "I had a weekend off."

"Bobby," Dean exclaimed.

"What?"

"You're awesome." Dean smiled.

"Okay, anyways, let's get to work finding a way to fight off these evil sons of bitches, right?" Rachel pronounced. "Bobby, we know what's going on, but there's still a lot we don't know."

"Alright, well let's start with what you know," Bobby said as Lee went over to help pack salt rounds with the boys.

"Okay, what we know is that what's happening is The Rise of the Witnesses, and it's only one in a series of events to make one big thing happen." Rachel stated.

"Well. That's just peachy. And cryptic. How do we stop it?" Dean asked after a long pause.

"I don't know exactly, so Me and Bobby'll hit the books. It's some kind of spell." Bobby grunted in agreement as they each grabbed a volume.

About an hour later, after a conversation about how Dean couldn't believe in God because why would he just sit by and let so many innocent people die, Which both Lee and Rachel could strongly relate to, Bobby finally piped up.

"I found it. The symbol you saw—the brand on the ghosts…"

"Yeah?"

"Mark of the witness."

"Witness to what?" Sam asked.

"The Unnatural? None of them died what you'd call ordinary deaths. See, these ghosts—they were _forced_ to rise. They woke up in agony—they were like rabid dogs. It ain't their fault. Someone raised them on purpose." Bobby responded.

"Who? Sam asked.

"Do I look like I know?" Bobby said, "But whoever it was used a spell so powerful it left a mark, a brand on their souls. Whoever did this did have big plans," Bobby looked over at Rachel, who nodded.

"it's called the rising of the witnesses, and it figures into an ancient prophecy."

"wait, wait," Dean interrupted, standing and walking over to Bobby. "what book is that prophecy from?" he asked.

"well, the widely distributed version's just for tourists, you know, but uh. Long story short, Revelations. This is a sign, boys." Bobby announced.

"A sign of what?" The brothers asked at the same time.

"The Apocalypse," Lee answered, stepping forward.

"The apocalypse?" Dean questioned. "As in _Apocalypse_ Apocalypse? The four horsemen, Pestilence, $5-a-gallon gas apocalypse?"

Bobby nodded. "that's the one. The rise of the witnesses is a mile marker."

"okay, so what do we do now?" Sam inquired.

"road trip, you know, Grand Canyon, Star Trek experience. Bunny Ranch." Dean exclaimed.

"that actually sounds awesome," Lee laughed softly, sitting down next to him.

"Well, you're invited," he offered, eyes roaming over her slightly. She widened her eyes in surprise.

Rachel snorted, and Sam rolled his eyes.

"first things first," Bobby reminded them. "We gotta survive our friends out there."

"Great," Dean retorted. "Any ideas aside from staying inside this room until judgment day?"

Bobby tapped the book in front of him with his pencil. "it's a spell. To send the witnesses back to rest. Should work…"

"Should," Sam chuckled cynically. "Great."

"…If I translate it correctly. I think I got everything we need here at the house," Bobby finished.

"Any chance you got everything we need here in this room?" Dean asked hopefully.

"you thought our luck was gonna start now, all of a sudden?" Bobby responded sarcastically.

"The spell's got to be cast over an open fire." He added.

"the fireplace in the library," Sam thought aloud.

"bingo," bobby agreed.

"that's just not as appealing as a ghost-proof panic room, you know?" Dean piped.

A few minutes later, the men stood, tossing each other the shotguns and duffle bags filled with ghost hunting supplies. "Cover each other. Aim careful. Don't run out of ammo until I'm done, or they'll shred you. Ready?" Bobby asked them. Rachel and Lee approached, and the three hunters slid out of the room quickly. The last thing Lee saw was Bobby saying, "sorry, kids. This is for your own good," Before closing the panic room door, locking the girls inside.

"What! No! Bobby?!" Lee yelled, slamming herself against the door. "Damn it!"

"Son of a bitch," Rachel cursed.

"Whelp, I'm pissed," Lee sighed angrily, plopping down onto the chair Dean had previously occupied.

"Well… at least now we can talk," Rachel began, sitting down next to her.

"Rachel?" Lee asked.

"What?"

"Shut up," she ended, and they lapsed into silence.

"I cannot _believe_ you guys locked us in there. I cannot _Believe_ it," Lee hissed when, 30 minutes later the hunters let them out of the panic room.

"You could have been killed! You needed the backup!" Rachel agreed.

"Yeah, well, it's our job to be put in danger, not yours," Bobby huffed in defense.

"It sort of became our job when we were plopped into this universe, don't you think?" Lee growled, pushing past them and into the living room. Rachel sighed. "We could have helped," she said before heading upstairs. Dean and Bobby exchanged looks, shrugging.

Lee woke up with a scream still in her throat. Panting, she tried to still her rapid heartbeat. She slowly rose from her makeshift bed on the floor, looking over to where Rachel slept soundly next to her before making her way down the hall to the kitchen. Just as she rounded the corner, she heard voices and quickly flattened herself against the wall, listening.

"… At what point does he lift a damn finger to help the poor bastards that are stuck down here?" She heard Dean whisper angrily.

"The lord works—" Lee heard Castiel's gravelly voice respond.

"If you say 'Mysterious ways,' so help me, I will kick your ass," Dean interrupted, and Lee softly grunted in agreement.

"So Ry and Rachel were right? About the witnesses? About it being a sign of the apocalypse?" Dean asked the angel.

"That's why we're here. Big things afoot."

"Do I wanna know what kind of things?" Dean asked.

"I sincerely doubt it, but you need to know. I know you're there, so you can come out," Cas raised his voice slightly, and it took a moment for Lee to realize he was talking to her. She winced, stepping into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I… didn't want to interrupt," She explained, and Dean whirled around, taking in Rylee's tired appearance. She was suddenly aware that all she was wearing was an oversized flannel shirt. Luckily, she was short, so the shirt went down to her knees.

Castile tilted his head, continuing his conversation with Dean. "The rising of the witnesses is one of the 66 seals."

"Okay. I'm guessing that's not a show at SeaWorld," Dean commented, and Lee laughed quietly.

"Those seals are being broken by Lilith," Cas continued.

"She broke the spell. She rose the witnesses," Dean realized.

"Mm-hmm. And not just here," Cas leaned against the counter, and Lee went to stand by Dean, listening curiously. "20 other hunters are dead."

"of course. She picked victims that the hunter's couldn't save so that they would barrel right after us," Dean grasped.

"Lilith has a certain sense of humor."

"Well, we sent those spirits back to rest," Dean said.

"Yeah, but the seal was still broken," Lee piped, and both the angel and the hunter looked down at her.

"Why break the seal anyway?" Dean asked.

"You think of the seals as locks on a door," castiel explained.

"Okay. Last one opens, and?"

"And… Lucifer gets busted out of jail," Lee finished grimly.

"Lucifer?" Dean asked. "I thought Lucifer was just a story they told at Demon Sunday school. There's no such thing," he added.

"Yeah, not quite," Lee whispered.

"Three days ago you thought there was no such thing as me," Cas mentioned. "Why do you think e=we're here, walking among you now for the first time in 2,000 years?"

"To stop Lucifer," Dean whispered.

"That's why we've arrived."

"Well, bang-up job so far. Stellar work with the witnesses. That's nice." He said sarcastically.

"Dean, I wouldn't…" lee muttered. "we tried. And there are other battles, other seals. Some we'll win, some we'll lose. This one, we lost," Cas defended.

Dean scoffed. "Our numbers are not unlimited. Six of my brothers died in the field this week, you think the armies of heaven should just follow you around?" Cas stepped closer to Dean, threateningly.

"Whoa, whoa," Lee interfered, stepping in front of Dean and putting a hand to Cas' chest. "Take a step back there, pal," she warned.

Cas turned his angry blue gaze down to her. "You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of Hell. I can throw you back in," He said to Dean, leaning even closer to him, squishing her in between them. He spared one last glare at her before disappearing.

She and Dean stood there for a little while before she stepped away from him, looking around.

"That is so freaky," she muttered and suddenly she gasped, awaking on the floor next to Dean. He lay next to her, also gasping. Sam walked past them pulling on a plaid over shirt.

"You alright? What's wrong, Dean?" he asked.

"so.. you got no problem believing in God and Angels?" Dean asked, narrowly avoiding the question.

Lee grunted. _He's almost as good as me when it comes to avoiding conversational topics,_ she thought as Sam answered, "No, not really."

Lee rose, stretching and making her way to the kitchen, and the brothers watched her go.

Rachel stood at the stove, wearing a faded black tee shirt and jeans.

"Eggs?" She asked her friend, and seeing Lee's worried expression, she set down the spatula.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"The apocalypse," Lee answered ominously, and she sat down at the table.


	5. In the Beginning

**_Quick Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or any of the non- OCs._**

 _V_

 _In the Beginning_

It was a few days later, and Sam and Dean had decided to head out, opting for some demon signs just outside of South Dakota. Lee had excitedly decided to join them, despite the protests of both Sam and Dean.

"I'm going with you," Lee announced, chair scraping as she stood, grabbing an oversized plaid shirt of Sam's and shoving her arms through the long sleeves.

"What? No. It's too dangerous. We can handle it," Sam frowned, watching her fumble with the sleeves before striding to her and rolling them up for her. Lee narrowed her eyes as he finished rolling up the left sleeve. "I don't care if it's dangerous, Sam. We were brought here to help; at least that's what I'm deducing from this whole mess." Rachel walked into the room then, dressed in a thin tank top and jeans, toweling off her still-damp hair. "What'd I miss?" she asked Bobby, who was watching the interaction from the table. "Sam and Dean are going on a hunt, Lee wants in. You going, too?" He asked her as she sat down next to him. Rachel shrugged. "I'm going if Lee is. You'll be okay here?" she responded. Bobby just grunted, rolling his eyes and sipping from his glass of whiskey. Rachel just shook her head.

Dean walked in then, noticing his tall brother frowning down at the small, 5'2" Lee.

"I'm going, Sam." Lee persisted, crossing her arms as she craned her neck to look up at him.

Dean stepped between them. "What? Trouble in paradise with you two?" He teased.

Sam looked confused. "What? No, Dean, she wants to go with us."

Dean scoffed, looking down at her. "Yeah, not gonna happen," he strode back to the refrigerator, grabbing a beer and settling down next to Rachel. Rachel glanced over at him. "Dude, it's like 7 in the morning."

He shrugged, taking a swig. "Great. I'm surrounded by two alcoholics, a midget, and a moose," she muttered, and Dean chuckled softly.

"Sounds like the start of a bad joke," Bobby commented, and Rachel laughed.

"Guys, we're going. We won't go on the hunt, but we're going," Rachel announced, and with that she stood and walked out of the kitchen.

Lee cleared her throat, taking a step back from Sam. "Yeah… what she said," she added firmly, skipping out after her friend.

Bobby snorted. "I like 'em. They're a nice break from you two idjits," he said. Dean looked offended, and Sam huffed angrily, plopping down in the chair where Rachel had been sitting.

They had arrived at the motel at around nightfall, and as soon as Dean had finished checking them in, they all hit the sack, exhausted.

Rachel awoke to the sound of Sam closing the hotel door. She and Lee had camped out on the floor between Sam and Dean's beds, and she carefully extracted herself from the blankets before creeping towards the door, pulling on her boots and following Sam out the door.

 _Lee was sitting in the grass in front of a beautiful green house. It was nighttime, and the stars were beautifully bright in contrast to the dark ebony sky. She sat there, content, as one of the windows grew bright. She squinted, confused as the inside of the window grew brighter. Suddenly, the house erupted into flames, and Lee was thrown backwards onto the grass. Her eyes widened. "Mom! Dad!" she screamed, running into the burning house. She could hear her mother screaming in agony, felt the flames lick at her heels. She coughed, choking on the smoke. The heat was unbearable, and she could smell something horrible, like meat being boiled and cooked as she heard her mother and father's wails of terror and pain. Suddenly, she was being pulled backward, dragged out of the house as she cried out—_

Lee sat up, clutching at her throat as a strangled cry escaped her mouth. She clasped her hand over her mouth, eyes wide. Closing her eyes, she tried to calm her heartbeat before she realized that Rachel wasn't next to her. "What?" she whispered, noticing Sam's empty bed as well. She froze when she heard a quiet moan from Dean's bed. She stood, seeing Dean toss and turn. She sat down next to him, laying her hand on his shoulder. "Dean? She whispered, and his eyes flew open as the sound of wings fluttering caught her attention. Lee stood abruptly, stumbling backwards. "Jesus!" she exclaimed. Castiel looked at her, confused. "No, I am Castiel," he explained. She rolled her eyes as Dean sat up.

"Hello Dean. What were you dreaming about?" Cas asked, and Dean sighed, shoving his jacket off.

"What, do you two get your freak on by watching other people sleep?" he snapped.

"I tried to wake you up. You were having a nightmare." Lee explained. Dean's green gaze met hers briefly before he asked Cas, "What do you want?"

"Listen to me. You have to stop it," He answered in his gravelly voice.

"Stop what?" Lee asked at the same time as Dean, crossing her arms and sitting on the end of the bed.

Cas said nothing, simply touched Dean on the forehead, and he collapsed back onto the pillows.

"Cas! What the hell?" Lee exclaimed, crawling over to Dean, and placing her fingers over his pulse. It was normal, and steady.

There was a flutter of wings, and Lee turned to see that Cas was gone. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" She called out angrily as Rachel walked through the door. "And where the hell have you been?" Lee shouted, and Rachel confusedly whipped her head up to look at her friend.

"Whoa! What happened?" She asked, shutting the door and rushing over to where Lee was crouched over Dean. "Cas showed up and Marty McFly'ed him into the past. Remember?" Lee explained. "Where the hell were you?"

Rachel checked his pulse, and then met her friend's angry gaze. "I followed Sam. He met up with Ruby, and then they drove off into the sunset."

"What… were you _thinking?_ " Lee asked incredulously.

"What are you talking about Lee? I had it covered." She walked over to Sam's bed, plopping down. Lee just shook her head, unable to speak. She couldn't believe that her friend would be so stupid as to put herself in danger. She stood, grabbing the blanket from the floor and covering Dean's unconscious body with it.

"So, what? We just sit here until Cas shows back up?" She asked Rachel.

"Yeah, I guess."

Lee sighed, settling down on the bed next to Dean.

About an hour later, after sitting in silence, Rachel finally spoke.

"I'm sorry."

Lee lifted her head, pulling herself out of her half-asleep, half-awake state. She cleared her throat. "For what?"

Rachel turned, facing her. "For everything. I—"she shook her head, looking down.

"Rache, what? I'm not playing Blue's Clues with you, so you might as well spit it out," Lee retorted.

Rachel looked up. "I just don't know what to do. I mean, on the one hand, I have zero control over what happens here… and on the other, I can change everything. It kinda freaks me out, you know?"

Lee pursed her lips, saying nothing. She opened her mouth to respond and jumped as she heard Cas' wings before he appeared beside her. She straightened as Dean awoke, sitting up and throwing the blanket off of him.

"I couldn't stop any of it," he muttered after a long pause. "She still made the deal." He added. He shook his head slowly, leaning forward.

"She still died in the nursery, didn't she?" he asked, looking at Cas.

Lee held her tongue, looking down.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You couldn't have stopped it," Cas responded, staring straight ahead.

Dean stood. " _What?_ "

"Destiny can't be changed, Dean. All roads lead to the same destination," he answered, standing and facing Dean.

"Then why'd you send me back?" Dean questioned, voice breaking.

"For the truth. Now you know everything we do."

"What the hell are you talking about," Dean whispered furiously.

Cas looked meaningfully at Sam's bed, where Rachel sat.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked.

"We know what Azaezel did to your brother. What we don't know is why—what his end game is. He went to great lengths to cover that up."

"Where's Sam?" Dean posed, more forcefully.

"425 Waterman," Cas told him, and Dean grabbed his jacket, slinging it on as Cas continued, "Your brother is on a dangerous road, Dean, and we're not sure where it leads. So stop it, or we will," he threatened as Dean loaded his colt.

Cas disappeared as Dean ran out to the Impala. Lee and Rachel ran after him, and Lee slid into the front seat as Rachel got in the back.

Dean didn't say anything as he sped out of the parking lot.

"Dean—" Lee began.

"Shut up," he growled.

They pulled up in front of the abandoned factory, and Dean jumped out, cocking his gun. Lee ran in front of him. "Dean, _wait,_ " She pleaded, grabbing his arm. He glowered at her, jade eyes glinting. "I don't think you wanna see this." She warned as she heard Rachel shut the door of the impala and sprint up to them.

"Oh, believe me, sweetheart, I do," he roughly shoved past her, but Lee stepped in front of him, looking up at him and blocking his way.

"Move." He threatened. "I can't let you do this, Dean," she said, as Rachel spoke. "Lee, let him go."

Dean grabbed Lee's arm, twisting her around and pinning her to the wall.

"Stay here," he grumbled in her ear, before shoving her to the ground. She grunted, wincing at the hard landing

Rachel skipped to her. "Lee, we can't stop everything bad. Dean's got to find out," she consoled her friend.

"I know," Lee griped, and they both headed back to the impala to wait, leaning on the hood.

"… but seriously, the man had a gun in his hands," Rachel teased after a little while.

Lee snorted. "Says the chick who went out after a demon and a junkie in the middle of the night, knowing we had bad people on our ass," she shot back.

Rachel winced. "Touché."

There was a loud crash from inside the building, and Lee stiffened as Rachel put an arm around her, keeping her from going in.

Suddenly, Ruby exited, holding up a seemingly injured man as she led him to a car parked near the entrance. She drove off as Dean stormed out of the building. "Dean, wait!" they heard Sam call after him as Dean got into the impala. Lee and Rachel walked around the sides to get in, but Dean locked the doors, glaring ahead as he sped off.

Sam ran up to them.

"You said you wouldn't tell him! You promised!" He yelled, grabbing Lee's shirt.

"Hey, hey!" Rachel shouted, pulling Sam off of Lee, and glaring at him. "The hell, man? We didn't tell him, alright? He found out from Cas!"

Sam just shook his head and stormed off, running a hand through his long hair.

 **Okay, sorry I haven't been updating very much, I've been super busy with school and such, but I've got a week before Fall semester starts, so I should have more time:) yay! So, if you have any questions about the characters or the story, feel free to review! Please, favorite and follow and such if you like the fanfic.**

 **P.s. if you have any suggestions or anything, I'm all ears! I don't know if I'm going to ship anyone yet, it all depends on where this goes,but if you want, Message me, or whatever and I'll message you back. Sorry this was a somewhat short chapter, but if I'd kept going, it would have been super long, so yeah. Thanks for reading!:D**


	6. Metamorphosis

_VI_

 _Metamorphosis_

"Hey! Remember us? We're the ones sent to save your bacon. Oh, wait, no, we're the ones you left stranded in the parking lot of an old, creepy building in the middle of the night," Lee growled, angrily trudging to the nearest car, a rusty red Honda Civic. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Lee, you're muttering angrily to yourself again," she pointed out as Lee looked around casually before wrapping her elbow with her jacket and smashing the window in. Rachel climbed into the driver's side of the abandoned car, quickly hotwiring it until the engine sputtered to life. Lee grunted as she swung herself into the passenger side. "We're scarily good at carjacking. We should make it a career," Lee commented before they drove back to the motel.

They got to the motel only to find it empty. Lee flung herself onto one of the beds, falling asleep in minutes, as Rachel took a seat at the table, unable to sleep. She sat there in silence for a while, consumed by her thoughts, before the door opened, and a sullen-looking Sam trudged in, grabbing a beer and going to sit on the other bed. Soon, Rachel fell asleep, laying her head on the table.

Lee sat up abruptly as the door to the motel opened. She panted shallowly, trying to conceal her rapid heartbeat as Dean entered. She took in the scene: Rachel was asleep at the table, and Sam had stood, trying to gain Dean's attention as the older Winchester started packing his clothes, shoving them into his duffle bag.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked, and Lee ran a hand through her hair, trying to tame the gnarled strands. "Are you- are you leaving?" Sam pressed, exasperated.

"You don't need me. You and Ruby go fight demons," Dean snapped, avoiding his brother's gaze.

"Hold on," Sam sighed as Dean made his way to the door.

"Dean, come on, man," He said, grabbing Dean's arm. Suddenly Dean swung, and his fist connected with Sam's jaw. Lee jumped up, and Rachel merely stirred slightly in her sleep.

Sam grunted. "You satisfied?" And Dean punched him again.

"Dean!" Lee exclaimed, rushing to put herself between them.

"Guess not," Sam answered.

"Do you even know how far off the reservation you've gone?" Dean asked, as Lee pushed them further away from each other.

"How far from normal? From _human?_ " he continued.

" _Dean, enough,"_ Lee growled.

"I'm just exorcising demons," Sam defended quietly.

"With your mind!" Dean yelled, and Rachel swung her head up, snorting as she woke.

Dean shook his head. "What else can you do?"

Lee stepped backwards, deciding to let them argue.

"I can send them back to Hell," Sam explained, looking like a scorned puppy. "It only works with demons, and that's it."

Dean grabbed him by the shirt. "What else can you do?" he demanded, shoving Sam backwards.

Rachel exchanged a worried glance with Lee, who shrugged helplessly.

"I told you!" Sam exclaimed.

"And I have every reason in the world to believe that." Dean turned his back to Sam.

"Look, I should have said something. I'm sorry, Dean. I am! But try to see the other side here," Sam pleaded.

"The _other side?!"_ Dean yelled.

"I'm pulling demons out of innocent people."

"Use the knife!" Dean shouted.

"The knife kills the victim! What I do, most of them survive! Look, I've saved more people in the last five months than we save in a year."

"Is that what Ruby'd want you to think?" Dean asked, shaking his head sadly.

"Huh? Kinda like the way she tricked you into using your powers?" He continued. "Slippery slope, brother. Just wait and see. 'Cause it's gonna get darker, and darker, and God knows where it ends."

"I'm not gonna let it go too far," Sam promised.

Dean shook his head, turning and throwing a lamp off of the desk. Rachel jumped in surprise. "It's already gone too far, Sam. If I didn't know you, I would wanna hunt you… and so would other hunters" he hissed.

"Dean, stop!" Lee shouted suddenly, and everyone turned to look at her.

"Stop. Just stop! This is so stupid! Dean, you've got every right to be angry, but you've got no right to say such hurtful things, you thoughtless Son of a Bitch!" She cried. "And Sam, Dean's being a Dick, but he's right. You can't trust Ruby. She's gonna take you down paths so dark, you didn't even know they existed. If you don't stop now, it'll be too late!" She shook her head, exasperated.

Dean stared at her coldly, green eyes hard. Sam looked down, brows furrowed.

"Don't you see? It's the end of times, here, and you two are too busy being idiots to see what's right in front of your eyes!" Rachel stood, going up to her usually impassive friend. "Lee," she said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. Lee shoved her hand off angrily. "Don't, Rachel." She glared at her. "Just—Don't." Lee snapped coldly, grabbing a jacket and striding to the door. "Let me know when you all are done being _freaking_ morons," she barked, before leaving the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Rachel cursed quietly, running a hand through her hair. She shook her head.

After a while, Sam quietly spoke. "Dean, you were gone. I was here. I had to keep on fighting without you. And what I'm doing… it works."

 _Are you trying to convince us… or yourself?_ Rachel thought tiredly, plopping down into the chair by the window.

"Well, tell me—if it's so terrific, then why'd you lie about it to me? Why did an _angel_ tell me to stop you?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"Cas said that if I don't stop you, he will. See what that means, Sam? That means that God doesn't want you doing this. And not only that, but the chick that knows all about what goes down as a result of this? Just told us that I'm right, And that this is bad news. So are you just gonna stand there and tell me that everything is _all good_?" Dean explained, voice breaking.

Rachel looked down, unsure of what to say.

Suddenly, Sam's phone rang, shattering the tension.

"Hello?" Sam sighed into the phone, squeezing his eyes shut and pinching his nose.

"Hey! Travis, yeah hey— uh, it's good to hear your voice, too, yeah. Um, look, it's not a really good time right now—"he paused. "Yeah, okay, uh, well, just give me the details.

"Yeah, um, Carthage, Missouri. For Jack Montgomery," He repeated, writing it down.

Dean looked around the room, eyes catching Rachel's for a brief moment before he turned, looking at Sam.

 _Carthage, Missouri_

"Yeah. Okay. Thanks, Bobby," Rachel hung up. "Okay, so, apparently Lee hightailed it out of Dodge, and is with Bobby now." She sighed, throwing the phone onto the floor of the impala, where she sat in the backseat. Dean nodded. "Well, I can't really say I blame her," he replied dryly, eyes on the road.

"I can't believe it," Sam said after a minute. "Mom? A hunter?"

Dean nodded. "Wouldn't have believed it either if I hadn't seen it myself," he answered quietly.

He chuckled softly. "Man, that woman could kick some ass. I mean, she almost took me down."

"How'd she look? I mean, was she happy?" Sam asked. Rachel listened quietly from the back seat.

"Man, she was awesome. You know, funny and smart, so hopeful," he nodded, looking at Sam sadly.

"Dad, too. 'Till of course—"he trailed off, and Sam sighed.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing… It's just, our parents, and now we find out our grandparents, too? Our whole family, murdered, and for what? So yellow eyes could get in my nursery and bleed in my mouth?"

Dean looked confused.

"Sam, I never said anything about demon blood…. You knew about that?"

"Yeah… for about a year."

"A whole year!" Dean repeated.

Rachel winced, scrunching up her face as she listened to the conversation.

"I should have told you. I'm sorry," Sam responded.

"You've been saying that a lot lately, Sam."

Sam looked down guiltily.

"But whatever," Dean smiled sarcastically. "You don't wanna tell me, you don't have to. It's fine."

"Dean—

Whatever." Sam shook his head.

Rachel exhaled. _This is gonna be a long drive,_ she thought, leaning back.

"You sure that's him?" Dean asked, lowering the binoculars.

"Only Jack Montgomery in town," Sam confirmed.

Rachel took the binoculars from Dean, who grunted in annoyance, peering through them.

"Oh, that's him, alright… God, I hate this episode," She spoke, handing the binoculars to Dean again.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, like Travis said, it's gonna be weird. And by weird, I mean he's gonna start craving long pig," Rachel explained.

"The hell is long pig?" he asked incredulously, as Sam exhaled.

"She means human flesh," Sam answered, and Dean paused.

"And that is my word of the day," he announced, and Rachel laughed.

"He's what's called a Rougarou," Rachel continued.

"A Rougarou? Is that made up?" Dean turned to Sam. "That sounds made up."

Rachel shook her head. "Unfortunately, it's not. They start out as humans, craving pretty much everything. But they've got a hunger for human, rotting teeth and this really clammy, veiny skin by the end of it," she shuddered.

"So, what, they go through some kind of metamorphosis?" Sam asked, and Rachel nodded.

"I'm not an expert on it, so we'll have to talk to Travis to find out how to kill it, but I'm pretty sure you've got to burn 'em," she finished, pleased that she remembered most of the details.

"Well, that's all well and good, but how do we know this Montgomery guy is even one of these things?" Dean questioned, and Rachel grimaced, looking back at the house. "See for yourself."

Dean and Sam raised their binoculars, looking disgusted as they watched the man tear open a package of raw ground beef and eat it savagely.

"I'd say that qualifies as weird," Sam remarked.

They entered the motel room and stopped. Rachel, not paying attention, ran into Sam, who reached back to steady her as Dean exclaimed, "Travis! See, Sam. Told you we should have hid the beer," he remarked as the short, balding man stood, smiling.

"Smartass. Get over here!" He laughed, hugging Dean. Rachel smiled as he then pulled Sam in for a quick embrace.

"Good to see you!" he said.

"You too, Travis," The boys responded, beaming.

"Man, you got tall, kid," he chuckled, looking up at Sam, who laughed.

"How long has it been?" He questioned.

"Oh, it's got to be 10 years." He answered. Rachel stepped forward, close to Sam.

Travis nodded. "And who is this lovely young lady?" He asked, turning to Rachel, who blushed.

"I'm Rachel," she grinned, shaking his hand.

"Ah, well, she's quite the looker," he commented, looking to Sam. Rachel blushed harder.

"Oh, we're not… it's not like that—"He began.

"She's just another hunter. She was working a case with us in South Dakota," Dean cut in.

Travis nodded. "Oh, I see. Gosh, it's been too long. I mean, look at you—grown men. John would have been damn proud of you—sticking together like this."

"Yeah. Yeah, we're as thick as thieves. Nothing more important than family." Dean commented.

Travis went to sit at the table. "Sorry I'm late to the dance. Thanks for helping out an old man. I'm a little, uh short-handed," he joked, raising his cast.

"Of course," Rachel smiled.

"So! Did you track down Montgomery?"

"Yeah, we found him at his home," Sam piped.

"And?"

"Well, he had a hell of a case of the munchies, topped off with a burger he forgot to cook," Dean added dryly.

Rachel nodded, shuddering again.

"That's him, alright." Travis nodded, and Sam leaned back.

"Yeah, Rachel told us he was something called a Rougarou?"

Travis looked surprised. "I'm surprised anyone's ever heard of one before," he commented, narrowing his eyes at Rachel.

"Where'd you say you were from, again?"

Rachel straightened, not backing down. She was smart enough to know not to tell anyone else about the fact that she knew the future, especially not Travis, who she remembered didn't make it through this hunt. Her heart twinged at the thought of letting someone die for the sake of "the plot," she supposed. Then she shook it off. _I can't risk messing anything up in this world._

 _Sorry, Travis,_ she thought, steeling herself.

"I didn't. I'm kind of a drifter, like most hunters? I stay with Bobby a lot, though," she lied. In the corner of her eye she saw Sam and Dean exchange a confused glance, but they said nothing.

Travis held her gaze in almost threatening way before saying, "Well, they're mean, nasty little suckers. Rotted teeth, wormy skin. The works."

Dean and Sam nodded. "Well, this guy still has a cell phone on his belt," Dean said.

"He'll turn ugly soon enough," Travis responded. "Like a Maggot turning into a bull fly. About age 30, they start changing—bones shift around, animal instinct kicks in. But most of all, they're hungry." He explained.

Dean nodded. "Right. Long pig," he smirked before rising.

"One bite's all it takes… eyes, teeth, skin all turns. No going back either. They feed once, they're a monster forever." Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge and returned, listening.

Rachel leaned forward eagerly. "Right. I've heard all this before. But what if they never take that last chomp? Could they survive, as human?" she asked.

Travis looked at her. "If the guy hulks out, we won't be finding bodies, just remains." Was all he said.

"So, wait a minute. How'd you find this guy, if he's just a walking, talking human?" Dean asked.

"Let's just say it runs in the family."

"Wait, so..." Sam began.

"Yep. Killed his daddy back in '78. Apparently, he and his wife had consummated. By the time I found out, he was long gone, lost in the system."

"You mean to tell me _you_ couldn't find someone?" Sam asked, scoffing.

"Not sure I wanted to. I mean the thought of hunting down some poor kid? No. I wanted to wait. Make damn sure I had the right man."

Dean nodded understandingly.

Rachel was sitting at the table, making mini gas flame torch things with Dean and Travis. "So, fire, huh?" Dean asked.

"The only way I found to kill these bastards— deep fry 'em."

"Well, that's gonna be… horrible," Dean said, and Rachel nodded.

"Yep. Pretty much," she agreed. "I'll be right back," she said, excusing herself to the bathroom. She stepped into the bathroom, flicking on the lights and locking the door.

She sighed, looking at her reflection.

"What are you doing?" She whispered to herself, shaking her head. She turned at the sound of fluttering behind her, only to see Cas.

"Castiel? What are you doing here?" She asked, confused.

"I could ask you the same question," He responded in his gravelly voice as he placed his hand on her forehead, and then there was darkness.


	7. Dream On

**A/N: Hey y'all just a disclaimer, I don't anything except my OCs, Rachel and Rylee(Lee)**

 _VII_

 _Dream On_

Rachel gasped, jumping out of bed. She looked around: she was in the motel room, but the boys were nowhere to be found, and neither was Travis. Her wide eyes scanned the room wildly before suddenly a ragged pain ripped through her skull. Rachel yelped, clutching her head as she fell to the floor. And then it was gone. Rachel cautiously rose to her feet, confused. "What the hell?" she asked aloud. The last thing she remembered was helping Dean and Travis make weapons at the table, and the rest was just… blank. She shook her head, and suddenly groaned. "Damn it, Travis _no,"_ she cursed, fumbling for her phone, which had been nicely placed on the bedside table. The clock read _8:42._ She knew the boys had to get to Montgomery's house as soon as possible, or Jack would turn by eating Travis' guts like spaghetti. She grimaced at the analogy. As she grabbed her phone, though, she paused, remembering her and Lee's last real conversation.

 _"_ _But I don't think we should try and save anyone," Rachel finished._

 _"_ _What?" Lee exclaimed, rising clumsily. Rachel looked up at her friend, confused. "What?"_

 _"_ _We can't just let people die, Rache!" Rachel shook her head. "No. Lee. I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no. We can't mess up this world!"_

 _Lee scoffed incredulously, shocked at her normally caring friend's cold demeanor. "What ever happened to saving people, Rache? That's why you became a nurse! Are you really going to stand there and tell me that I can't try and save as many people as I can?"_

 _"_ _Lee. Listen to me—"_

 _"_ _Dude, No! I am not going to "Listen to you". I'm not going to sit by, and watch innocent people get killed when there was something I could have done about it. No, way Rache. Hell no."_

"I don't know what to do," Rachel thought aloud. On the one hand, she could let Jack turn, and let Travis die in the worst way she could think of. But on the other hand, she had the power to save people. Save Travis, and Jack—he could live to raise his own child: to warn the kid before… and Rachel decided. "No." she let the phone drop onto the bed. "I can't take the chance that he might kill somebody because I let him live. And if Travis has to die for that, then so be it," She hardened her voice, but her chest squeezed. "I'm sorry," she whispered, plopping down onto the bed. "I have to do the right thing."

 _Sioux Falls, South Dakota._

"Hey, Bobby?!" Lee yelled across the house. "What?!" she heard the older hunter's muffled response. "Do you want cheese on your omelet?" He didn't respond. Lee sighed. "Okay, cheese it is, then." She dumped the whole bag onto the eggs before scraping them onto a plate. She walked through the house to where Bobby sat in the study. "Bon Appétit," she announced, sliding the plate of food in front of him. He looked up from the ancient book he'd been paging through and smiled quickly. She smirked and opened her mouth to say something smart when suddenly her phone rang. She raised her eyebrows. "Hold that thought," she muttered mostly to herself, not recognizing the number and clicking the _answer call_ button. "Yeah?" she greeted.

"Lee? It's me," a voice answered, free of emotion.

"Rachel? What's going on?" Lee asked, worried.

"I, uh. I just, I woke up and Sam and Dean and Travis were gone, and—"

"Whoa whoa, Travis? Who the hell is Travis?" Lee interrupted.

"Travis is a hunter. He, uh. He dies. And, I… I couldn't…" Rachel broke off, inhaling sharply.

Dread washed through Lee. "Rachel what did you do?" she asked sharply.

"I couldn't save him," Rachel whispered blankly through the phone. Lee closed her eyes.

"It's my fault he's dead. I—I could have saved him…"

Lee shook her head. " _No,_ Rachel. Don't blame this on yourself, okay? He—he would have died anyway." Rachel didn't answer. "Listen, I think you should come down here to Bobby's. I'll ride with the boys, okay? I'm sorry I got mad earlier."

Suddenly the phone disconnected. "Rache? Hello?" Lee checked the screen.

"What was all that about?" Bobby's voice sounded behind Lee, and she whirled around, startled.

"Oh, it's um." She paused. "Listen, I don't know any good way to say this, but… do you know a hunter named Travis?" Bobby narrowed his eyes. "I might—why?" he answered brusquely. "Well, he and the boys were on a hunt together, and… He… He didn't make it," she finished quietly. Bobby just nodded slowly, turning and walking back to his study. He shut the door behind him. Lee quickly dialed Dean's number. "Hello?" his gruff voice answered. "Dean, it's Lee. Where are you?" There was a pause. "Lee?" he asked. "Yeah. You know, Rylee?" she reminded. "Oh," was all he said. Rylee pinched the bridge of her nose, irritated. "Where are you guys? I'm coming to you." She asked. "Oh. Uh, Carthage. We're in Carthage, Missouri." "Okay, thanks," Lee responded before Dean hung up. She went upstairs to pack a duffle before heading into the study.

"Hey, Bobby? I need to borrow a car," she announced.

 _Transylvania_ _Pennsylvania_

 _3 weeks later_

Lee switched off the radio, glancing over at her friend, who stared silently out of the passenger side window. Frowning, Lee focused her eyes reluctantly back on the car in front of them. They'd been trailing the Impala in an old Chevelle Bobby had let Lee take to go and meet up with the boys and Rachel. Lee was in love with the car—even though it was pretty worn in, she absolutely adored it, and she smiled to herself. "What are you all smiley about?" Rachel asked, smirking, and Lee glanced at her. "Oh, nothing—Just this awesome car. Plus, it doesn't get any more hunter-in-training than this. I mean, victim drained of blood, gnawed-on necks, and an eyewitness placing Count Dracula at the scene. Should be an easy takedown, don't you think?" she looked over at Rachel, who frowned. "Yeah, I guess." Rachel shrugged. Lee sighed, murmuring softly, "Rachel. I know it's hard, okay? But you are the one who said no saving." She adjusted her grip on the steering wheel. "So, no saving, I guess." She finished, scowling at Baby's bumper through the windshield. Rachel nodded silently, going back to stare out of the window. "It's not just that, though Lee. The world's ending. I kinda feel like this one random hunt is pointless," Rachel pointed out. Lee paused thoughtfully. "…Well…. We can't save the world today, so why not save some idiots?" She responded. "Yeah, I guess." Rachel nodded. "Plus, I mean…. Oktoberfest! Haven't you always wanted to go?! You should be ecstatic!" Lee excitedly shot her friend a sideways grin. Rachel stifled a smile. "…who says I'm not ecstatic?" she said, finally smiling. Lee laughed.

They got to the hotel in the middle of the night, and Lee and Dean went to go check the foursome in.

"So... Chevelle, huh? I would have pegged you for a Wrangler type of girl," Dean announced, smirking at Lee, who laughed.

"What?" he asked, smiling. Lee looked up at him, grinning as well. "I've got a classic Jeep back home," she admitted, shaking her head. "But that's only because I can't afford a '68 Chevelle!" she defended as he chuckled. "Really? What do you do, then? For a living, I mean," he asked curiously, holding open the door for her. "Thanks," she muttered. "And I own a pie shop, ironic as it is. We also serve coffee," she told him proudly. He looked down at her, eyes crinkling charmingly. "And how is that ironic?" He questioned softly. Lee's heart rate quickened. _Damn,_ she thought. Then she quickly stepped backwards, stumbling. "It's, uh. It's… ironic, because you really like pie, and now I'm telling you this, which I never thought would happen, and… I don't know," she fumbled for words, before reaching the check in counter. She whirled around as the person behind the counter greeted them. "Hello! Will that be one room, then?" he asked, brown eyes looking between Dean and Lee as Dean stepped up beside Lee. "Do you and Rachel want your own room?" he asked, emerald eyes gazing down at her questioningly. "Oh, I don't care. Whatever works for you guys," she told him. "Well, in that case, we'll take one," he told the man behind the counter, and he smiled knowingly, handing him a key as Dean signed a false name onto the paper. They walked back to where Sam and Rachel stood talking.

"… _I know!_ And then he just completely ignores the fact that she's saved him in practically every book!" She heard Lee exclaim, and Sam scoffed, nodding. They both straightened as Dean and Lee approached. Lee looked between the two of them suspiciously. "Were you two talking about books without me?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips, and Sam laughed. "Guilty as charged," he grunted, grabbing his bags and heading into the motel room. Lee scowled at Rachel, who shrugged casually.

"I feel…. So stupid," Lee complained as all four of them got out of the Impala. Rachel laughed. "You look great!" she promised, walking over to Lee and adjusting the ruffled sleeves of her shirt. Sam cleared his throat, loosening the tie of his "FBI" suit. "Alright, remember the plan. You two go waitress as wenches, and me and Sam go fed. Capiche?" Dean reminded them. "Yeah, yeah," Lee muttered, tugging her shirt up. "Alright," Sam said, and they all turned and walked in, greeted by bustling people and festive music.

"We still gotta go see the new "Raiders" movie," Dean told Sam.

"Saw it," the taller Winchester answered.

"Without me?" Dean asked.

Sam chuckled. "You were in Hell," he stated matter-of-factly.

"That's no excuse," Dean said, and Sam smirked at him.

"Big pretzel!" Dean announced, wandering off.

Lee whipped her head up. "Oh! Wait for me!" she exclaimed, skipping off after him.

Sam and Rachel chuckled, trailing after the other two, who handed them pretzels.

"Thanks, Lee," Rachel smiled around a mouthful of pretzel.

"Don't mention it," Lee grunted, chowing down.

"Guten tag," a very attractive blonde lady greeted Dean as she walked by.

"Guten tag yourself," He responded, raising his eyebrows and watching her walk by.

Lee rolled her eyes. "Rache, we'd better get to the diner," she said, tossing her half-eaten pretzel to Dean, who caught it gratefully. "Looks like that's our man," Sam said at the same time, and he and Dean headed toward the sheriff.

Lee and Rachel had been working for a few hours when the boys walked into the diner. Lee had been placed behind the bar, along with Jamie, the blonde from earlier. Jamie was just handing her some mugs of beer when Lee saw Sam and Dean approach. She rolled her eyes at them and headed to the table whose order she'd been getting. Rachel passed by her and stuck out her tongue. Lee rolled her eyes, setting down the mugs and smiling.

"Anything else I can get you?" she asked sweetly. The man at her table looked her up and down slowly, and Lee fought the urge to vomit. "I'll bet I can give a sweet little thing like you a real good tip," he drawled, reaching out to touch her. Rylee curled her lip in disgust, stepping backwards quickly. "Excuse me," she answered through clenched teeth as she stormed back to the bar. She got there just in time to hear Dean. "… One thing I don't play by—the rules," he pronounced, leaning towards Jamie. Lee laughed, squeezing behind Jamie to grab two more mugs. Jamie looked at her questioningly as Lee and Sam shared an amused look. "Okay, Maverick," Sam chuckled, grabbing Dean's arm. "Um. So, where can we find Mr. Brewer?" he asked Jamie, and she pointed to a table by the back corner.

Lee circled around to one of the tables in the far back of the diner, where one man sat. He'd been there all day, and he'd only ordered one cup of coffee. Unfortunately, they were running out of tables, and Lee was told to kick the guy out. She walked slowly over to the table, hesitating before she spoke. "Um… excuse me, sir, but… we're super busy, and you've got to order something else if you want to keep the table. I'm really sorry," she apologized, feeling incredibly guilty. The man was obviously homeless, with tattered clothing and dirty fingernails that wrapped around the empty coffee mug desperately. "Please… if I could just have a few more minutes?" he asked in a raspy voice, looking up at her with pleading eyes. Lee frowned. "Wait here," she told him, rushing back to the ordering window. "Hey, Steve, can I get back there for a few minutes?" she asked the cook. "Sure! Come on," he hustled her in. She smiled at him, slipping him a 20 dollar bill. "Can I get a burger and fries, please?" she asked. Steve pocketed the bill. "Coming right up," he smiled, and she thanked him.

A few moments later, she approached the table where the homeless man sat. "Here you go. Bon A petit," she declared, and he looked up at her worriedly. "But, miss, I can't pay for this," he began, but Lee held up a hand. "Nonsense, good sir! It's on the house," she smiled at him before turning to go. The man grabbed her wrist. "Miss!" he exclaimed. "Thank you. Really." He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. Lee frowned. "Really, it's no trouble, sir," she said as he tightened his grip. "Let go of me, please," she asked in a stern voice, and he let her go, mumbling an apology. Lee weaved through the diner to her next table, rubbing her wrist.

"They must be here following up on that murdered woman," one of the waitresses, Lucy, inferred to Rachel and Jamie, who'd been working the bar. "Whoa—murdered woman?" Rachel asked. "Yeah," Lucy answered. "Couple days ago, there was a murder. And Ed? He claims it was some vampire—that he saw the whole thing." "Poor guy. He might be weird, but he's not crazy," Jamie defended. Rachel nodded thoughtfully. "Oh come on. You're just saying that 'cause the guy has a crush on you and he tips you in $20s,"Lucy scoffed, staining a napkin with her lipstick. Rachel laughed, "I hope I get tipped that well today."

Lucy got called away, and Dean approached. "So! You got a beer back there for me?" He asked Jamie charmingly. Rachel watched with amused interest.

"I don't know, Agent Young. You off duty?" Jamie teased.

"And then some," Dean shot back.

She chuckled, and Rachel grimaced, going up to Dean as Jamie grabbed his drink. "Wow. That game, though," she sniggered. "What?" he asked defensively, and she just shook her head as she was called to a table.

Lee walked by Sam and Deans table in passing a little while later and heard Dean say, "…I have been re-hymenated!" She paused, grimacing and shaking her head violently. She looked back at them disgustedly. " _God,_ I only ever hear the worst parts of conversations…" she muttered to herself. Sam walked by her, and she grabbed his arm. "Sam. Where are you going? …And without Dean?" she asked confusedly. Sam smiled. "Heading back to the motel to rest. Hey, what time do you girls' shifts end? I'll pick you up," he offered. "Ten o'clock," she answered, as she was called to a table. "Sorry, I…" she winced apologetically. "Go, go," Sam waved her away and he watched her walk off.

"Okay, so… we _are_ staying on the case? I thought you said it wasn't weird enough," Rachel questioned the next morning.

"Yeah… that was before a man was torn to shreds last night, with a witness," Dean answered.

"Touché," she responded, as Lee walked out of the bathroom in her wench costume.

"Hey, lady," Rachel greeted her friend, who grumbled something under her breath.

"I thought you were kidding when you said she was a monster in the mornings," Sam teased, and Rachel laughed.

"Oooh no. She's awful," Rachel piped, chuckling harder when a pillow was tossed at her head.

"Are we going, or not?" Lee asked grumpily.

"What's the rush?" Dean asked, and Lee scowled at him.

"Yeah, well me and Rachel actually have to work… with that thing we have, called a job?" she snapped, storming out to the Chevelle.

Rachel sighed as she heard the engine start up, and watched Lee drive off. "Guess I'm riding with you guys," she announced.

"Hey. What'd the witness say?" Lee asked the boys when they came in to the diner around noon.

Sam sighed. "Nothing good. She claims it was an old-timey werewolf, and the coroner's report confirms wolf hair fibers were found on the body," he explained.

"Damn," Lee responded. "Wait, but… real weres don't grow wolf hairs, do they? I thought that was a myth?"

Dean shook his head. "That's exactly why this makes zero sense."

Lee frowned. "I've got no clue. You guys hungry?" she asked, and they ordered burgers and fries. She nodded, and went off to get the food.

When she dropped the food off at the table, she paused, turning to Dean. "BtDubbs, you're totally in with Jamie. I heard her talking to Lucy earlier," She shook her head. "God help us all," she added sarcastically, strutting off as Sam chuckled.

Rachel's shift ended at around 3, and Rylee had been stuck working until midnight. She and Jamie got off at the same time. Lee stepped out of the diner at around 12:30, only to find Jamie waiting outside. "Damn, it's cold," Lee exclaimed. Jamie turned, noticing her. "Yeah, it is," she agreed.

Lee nodded. "So… do you need a ride, or something…" she trailed off as her phone buzzed.

 _Sammy: another kill…. Apparently a mummy?! Can't pick you up, sorry. Can Rachel drive you?_

"…aand apparently mine just canceled," she added.

"It's okay. I was supposed to meet someone, but, apparently he isn't gonna show," Jamie sighed. "His loss," she added, walking around the corner.

"Wait! You shouldn't be walking alone at night. Especially not with all these murders. Let me walk with you to your car," Lee insisted. Jamie nodded. "You're probably right. Thanks," she smiled.

"It's no problem," Lee told her.

Suddenly there was a flapping sound behind them, and they turned.

A tall man dressed in a Dracula getup stood there.

"Good evening," he greeted in a terrible Hungarian accent.

Lee stepped in front of Jamie. "Run," she told her, and Jamie left.

"Get lost, Douchebag," Lee told the man, who advanced quickly. "I have watched you for many nights from afar. My passion knows no bounds!" he exclaimed.

"Or not," Lee muttered, turning to run only to get shoved from behind. She hit the ground with an _oof_ , and pushed herself up to face Count Dracula. He grabbed her by the neck, "Mina, you are the reincarnation of my beloved, and I _must_ have you" He cried, and bit down, hard. Lee yelped, kicking him where the sun don't shine. He doubled over, gasping, "Mother Mary, son of a—". Lee ran.

"Jamie?!" Lee heard Dean call, and Lee rushed towards him.

"Lee? What the hell?" he exclaimed, taking in her bleeding neck and haggard appearance.

"…Dracula…" she gasped, and heard the man approach behind her. Lee turned.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said, looking the man up and down.

"You should not use such language in the presence of my bride," Dracula announced, and Dean pushed Lee behind him. Lee glared at the man with a look equal parts disgusted and confused.

"Okay," Dean sarcastically replied, before punching him in the face.

"Lee, run!" Dean exclaimed as Dracula rushed at him, trying to bite him.

"Crap," she muttered and she jumped onto Dracula's back, pulling him back. As he was being pulled backwards, Dracula's ear tore off into Dean's hand, and Lee was slammed into the wall, slumping to the ground. Dracula took off, and Dean sprinted after him. Lee panted heavily.

"You guys alright?" Sam asked as he entered the diner where Dean, Rachel and Lee sat. Rachel had arrived just after the whole commotion.

"Yeah, I think so," Dean said, looking at Lee, who nodded.

"Yep. Just a flesh wound," she confirmed, removing the towel from her neck to show to Sam.

He sat on the bench next to her, examining it. "You'll be okay," he agreed.

"I texted Jamie… told her that the guy left, and was just some drunk dressed up for the fest." Lee explained.

Sam nodded. "Good thinking."

"I think I know what's going on," Dean announced.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"Part of it, at least," he joked as Sam unwrapped the ear Dean had rolled in a towel.

"Uh, the _ear_ part?" Sam asked.

Lee and Rachel grimaced.

"I swear, I'm gonna murder him," Rachel swore.

Lee rolled her eyes. "Okay calm down, Dirty Harry," she sarcastically replied.

"Says the chick who leapt onto the Count's back," Dean snapped. "What the Hell were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Lee pursed her lips, not saying anything.

"Wait…" Sam grimaced, feeling the ear.

"Feel familiar to you?" Dean asked.

"Oh, man," Sam groaned.

"Yep. Skin of a shapeshifter. Just like St. Louis, just like Milwaukee, 'course this one's whole buckets of crazy." Dean confirmed, and realization pinged in Lee's head.

"Crap. Of course, now I remember." She rubbed her temples, pressing the towel harder against her neck.

Sam and Dean looked over at her questioningly.

She sighed. "He's a fake, obviously. If you look at that stupid pendant Dean pulled off the guy you'll see it's part of a costume."

Sam examined it, grunting.

"Yeah. All three monsters—the, uh Dracula, wolfman, the mummy? All the same critter. Which means we need to catch this freak before he creature-from-the-black-lagoon's somebody." Dean explained, taking a swig of his beer.

"Okay the stagecraft, the costuming—it's like he's trying to reenact his favorite monster movie moments. Right down to the bloody murders."

Lee lifted her gaze to rest on Sam. "Wait a second, He called me Mina," she said.

"Mina?" Sam asked.

Dean perked up, pointing a quick finger at Lee. "Yeah, that's what he called Lee, and he called me Mr. Harker," Dean told him.

"Jonathan Harker?" Sam asked, smirking.

Rachel laughed at Dean's oblivion. "They're characters from the books and films." Rachel said.

"Yeah, Mina, Dracula's intended bride, Harker, the fiancée that stands in the way." Sam finished.

"It seems like he's fixating on you, like he sees you as his bride." Sam told Lee, looking at her thoughtfully.

"Well. That's just peachy," she muttered sarcastically, grabbing Dean's beer and taking a swig.

"But to fixate on you, my guess is that the shifter has to have seen you before, or been around you." Sam finished.

"Lee, has anybody strange come into the diner? You know, someone who's taken a specific notice of you?"

"Dude, I don't know! I work at a bar at Oktoberfest! I mean there was this one super creepy dude, but I'm pretty sure he just wanted to feel me up in an abandoned parking lot while I protested, you know?" she grimaced, shuddering.

"Ew, what?!" Rachel exclaimed. Lee grunted.

"Don't even get me started on the creepy homeless dude who made me feel bad for him so that I'd give him a free meal, then left me a fifty dollar tip…. Oh," Lee winced.

"Name." Dean told her.

"I don't know. I think his name was Ed. He comes in all the time, started tipping me awesomely ever since then…. Actually, this girl at the bar, Lucy. She told me he worked at the old theatre as a projectionist…. If that ain't our guy, I don't know who is," she finished excitedly, grabbing her jacket and standing as Dean pointed to the exit, motioning for Sam to go get the guy.

"You'll take care of Mina?" he asked, and Dean said, "Yep."

"Wait! No, I'm going with you to get this son of a bitch. He bit my neck!" Lee demanded, glaring at Sam.

Dean looked like he was going to protest before he just shook his head. "Go get 'em, Mina," he smirked.

"My name's not Mina!" she shouted, running after Sam.

Rachel and Dean watched them go.

"So…. How do you kill a shifter, again?" Rachel asked.

Dean sipped his scotch. "Silver," he responded, looking at her curiously.

"Hey, how you holdin' up?" He asked.

"Me? I'm fine! Why?" Rachel responded, surprised.

"Well, you know, the whole thrown into this world of hunting evil and constant danger thing can't be the easiest pill to swallow," he retorted.

Rachel shrugged. "Well, I guess this is the part where I whine about how unfair it is and how 'all those years of medical school was pointless,' but… I don't know." She gazed at him thoughtfully.

"I, uh, I think I know what you mean. I used to start thinking that way, you know, but that was before… well, we'll call it my 'near death experience'…. _Very_ near," he added.

"You went to Hell, Dean. I think it's safe to say that you died."

Dean grunted. "Well, when I came to, things were different—my life's been different. I realize that I help people. Not just help people, though, I save them," he gestured outward with his hands.

Rachel nodded slightly.

"I gotta say, it's awesome. It's kinda like a gift, you know? Like a mission. Kinda like a mission from God." He finished, glancing down.

Rachel was quiet for a moment. But as soon as she opened her mouth to say something, the lights suddenly flicked on, and she and Dean both started, looking over at the bar, where Lucy stood.

"Holy crap—Rachel? Guys, I-I'm sorry. I didn't know you two would be here."

Rachel squinted at her, suspicious. Something wasn't right.

"What are you doing here so late, Lucy?" she asked.

"You know what? I just came to borrow a bottle—I've kinda got something going back at my… anyways you guys look really busy so I'm just gonna get out of your hair," she finished quickly.

Dean and Rachel looked at each other.

"Oh!"

"Sweetheart, it's not like that—"

Rachel and Dean said at the same time, interrupting each other.

"If you want, you could stay," Rachel offered.

…

"That's so awful. I hope that Lee's okay!" Lucy exclaimed, pressing her lips into her napkin to make a lipstick print.

"Oh, no—she's just fine…" Rachel slurred. Dean looked at her worriedly. She'd only tossed back one scotch, but maybe she couldn't hold her liquor?

"Rache?" he asked, placing a hand on her back as she stared down at her glass.

Rachel's head spun, and she grabbed onto Dean's shoulder. He looked at her anxiously as his vision began to swim.

"Shifter…" she slurred, and his eyes widened as he reared back to punch Lucy in the face. He scrambled over Rachel, who managed to get out a few undistinguishable words before passing out.

"It's you, isn't it?" Dean demanded of Lucy, who was on the ground. She looked up, pushing her deformed bones into place before Dean reared his leg back to kick her.

"Oh, damn it," Dean exclaimed, face screwed in pain as his head pounded. "What did you put in our drinks?!" he broke one of the bottles, pointing at Lucy like a weapon.

"That's alright… I'll skin you myself," he slurred slightly, before he blacked out, falling to the ground.

…

"…well, that was super awkward. I'm sorry, Sammy… I could've sworn that dude was our guy." Lee apologized as she and Sam entered the diner. "yeah, well, it would have been nice for you to realize that before I tried to rip a poor guy's ear off," he muttered. Lee winced, and they both stopped short as they realized the diner was empty. Sam pulled his phone out, dialing Dean's number. "Dean, hey, listen. Ed is not our guy. Um, I'm guessing you and Rachel headed back to the motel, so just give me a call, okay?"

"Sam?!" Lee exclaimed from the other side of the diner, and he ran towards her.

"Lee? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Look," she said, pointing to the bottle of alcohol on the ground, and the lipstick-stained napkin.

"Lucy," he breathed in realization.

"Son of a bitch," Lee mumbled.

…

Sam carefully picked the lock, as Lee paced. "oh, for the love of god, would you please hurry up?" she whispered, annoyed. Sam exhaled as the lock clicked, and he pushed the door open, turning to raise his eyebrows at Lee, who rolled her eyes.

"Stay behind me," he ordered, and he pulled out his gun. Lee pulled out her silver dagger.

They made their way through the mazelike house until finally they reached a strange, Victorian-style decorated room, where Dean lay, strapped to a table, wearing some sort of old-fashioned costume.

"Oh, thank god. Just in the nick of time. That guy was about to Frankenstein me," he breathed as Sam unlatched him.

"Hey there, handsome," Sam mocked as he took in Dean's new wardrobe.

"Shut up!" Dean exclaimed,

"Where's Rachel?" Lee asked. The brothers silently walked to the adjoining door.

"Got it," Lee whispered to herself, following.

Sam comically kicked down the prop door, and they all made their way quickly through the dank hall. Sam went in first, and his entrance was soon followed by a loud crash and an inaudible yell. Dean hurried in, and Lee followed.

"And you, Harker, now you die," Lee walked in on Dracula exclaiming, whilst punching Dean. Dean kneed him in the stomach, shoving him back. "How 'bout now you shut the Hell up?" he asked. Lee noticed Rachel laying unconscious on the bed, in a white satin dress. She snaked around the fight to her friend. Lee checked Rachel's pulse quickly, seeing that it was steady before leaping over the bed and grabbing Sam's gun. She swung it up and fired just as Dracula went for Dean's firearm. Dracula took two to the back, and turned, shocked. "Silver?" he asked, looking betrayed. "Looks like I turned out to be Van Helsing, Bitch," she huffed, and before he could say anything else, she shot him a third time, through the heart. He collapsed onto the ground. Lee sat down heavily on the bed, exhaling.

…

They spent an extra day in town for a break, and to 'enjoy the festivities,' as Dean put it. The next day they went back to the diner to collect Rachel and Lee's paychecks. Dean and Lee skipped off to the diner as Rachel and Sam hung behind. "So! that was a pretty crazy hunt," Rachel offered as she and Sam slowly walked beside each other. "Yeah, crazy," he scoffed. Rachel nodded, then suddenly stopped. Sam looked back, surprised. "Is… anything going on between you and Lee?" Rachel asked, looking up at him. He tilted his head. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, Lee is—whenever you two look at each other, there's this… connection. I don't really know how to explain it, but it's there," she fumbled for words.

"I don't know," Sam shrugged. "I haven't really paid much attention to it, but…"

"Hey! So, I got our pay… we can officially afford two movie tickets with these tips," Lee chuckled, walking up to them. She looked up. "Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" she bit her lip.

"No, no, it's fine," Rache grinned, snatching her check. Lee turned to Sam.

"Your brother ran into Jaime—they're smooching up a storm… please go stop them," she hinted at him, and he laughed, walking in the direction she pushed him towards.

"Lee, I gotta talk to you," Rachel grabbed her friend's elbow, pulling Lee's attention away from Sam's retreating form.

"You are seriously swooning," Rachel joked.

"Can you blame me? These brothers are fine as wine!" Lee exclaimed.

The girls laughed.

Rachel's smile faded.

"I, uh, I have to tell you something," she lapsed into seriousness. Lee glanced at her anxiously.

"What? What is it?"

"It's about that night, with Travis…"

Lee put a hand up to stop her. "Rachel, we've already been over this. Travis' death was not your fault. You can't blame yourself."

"It's not that… it's.. the angels." Rachel began.

"What about the angels?" Lee asked warily.

"the reason I wasn't there to help them with the rougarou, was because Cas showed up, out of nowhere. He asked me why I was here—why we are here, and then—"

"Alright! Let's get this show on the road, shall we? Sam, you're riding with Rachel—I am not putting up with your gassiness." Dean interjected loudly.

Sam rolled his eyes, and Lee gave Rachel a look that said _we'll finish this conversation later,_ and they hit the road, thoughts about angels swirling through Lee's mind as Dean cranked up the volume on the radio.

 **A/N: Hey I'm so sorry this chapter is so late If you like the story please fave/follow, etc. It'll totally help me be more motivated to write. Feel free to review, in fact, please do... Tell me your thoughts, ideas, tell me if you like the story, anything... feedback would be fantastically awesome**


	8. Yellow Fever

**A/N: Just a reminder, I only own my OCs, Rachel and Lee** **J**

 _VIII_

 _Yellow Fever_

 _"I'm going to ask this one more time. Why are you here?" The dark-skinned man demanded, walking towards Rachel threateningly._

 _"I already told you, we don't know. Please. You have to believe me," Rachel breathlessly answered._

 _Uriel nodded, turning his back to her. Rachel breathed a sigh of relief, wrists throbbing from where they had chafed against the rope that bound her to the chair._

 _Castiel was in the corner of the room, behind Uriel, leaning against the wall, arms crossed as he stared at the ground with knit-together eyebrows. Suddenly, Uriel turned, lashing out with his angel blade._

 _Rachel screamed as the blade pierced the skin on her cheek, blood dripping down her face and dribbling into her mouth._

 _"Uriel!" Cas exclaimed, walking up to the older angel and grabbing his arm before he could slash at her again._

 _"Can't you see? She's telling the truth," he proclaimed in a low voice._

 _Rachel glared up at them, spitting blood out of her mouth._

 _"Then why can't we reach her thoughts? She must be hiding something, Castiel, and for you to question an angel higher up in the garrison's ranks is outrageous. To take a human's side over your own brother? Perhaps you were the wrong choice to be assigned with the task of raising the righteous man," he growled, and Castiel hesitantly let go of the commanding angel's arm, looking scorned._

 _Uriel lowered his blade. "We're done for tonight. Erase her memories," he commanded Castiel, walking out of the bright room._

 _Cas looked down at her pitifully. "I am sorry, Rachel," his blue eyes peered into hers sadly, before he placed his hand on her forehead, and she was succumbed to darkness._

Gasping, Rachel's eyes popped open just as a sharp pain tore through her head. She clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle the cry of pain that threatened to escape her lips, and just as suddenly as it had come, the pain was gone. Rachel swung her legs over the side of the bed and leaned her elbows on her knees, holding her head in her hands, trying to control her breathing. She hadn't had a good night's sleep in the longest time, and when she awoke it was always accompanied by a sharp pain in her head and a flash of blue eyes looking down at her. She never remembered her dreams anymore. Rachel rubbed her face with her hands and looked over at the other bed, where Dean lay, asleep—Sam nowhere around. She looked behind her only to find that Lee's side of the bed was empty as well. Rachel frowned, flinging herself back against the pillows, eyelids drooping before she caught a few more hours of rest before sunrise.

…

 _Rock Ridge, Colorado_

"… Dude, Tyler and Perry? Don't you think that the lead singers of Aerosmith's names would be a little conspicuous?" Lee asked, hair still dripping from the shower as she sat cross-legged on the bed in her PJs, checking out Dean and Sam's fake FBI badges as Dean fumbled with his tie. "Shut up," he retorted, undoing the knot he'd just made. Lee rolled her eyes, leaping off the bed and crossing the room, grabbing hold of the tie. "Hey, what—"Dean protested as she skillfully tied it and tightened it up to his collar, smoothing down the white shirt. "There you go," she smiled, patting Dean's chest. "Thanks," he muttered, and they both turned as the motel room door opened, and Rachel entered, carrying fast food bags. "I brought grub!" she announced, sitting down at the table. Dean quickly joined her, and they both chowed down on pancakes as Sam exited the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist. Lee quickly averted her eyes, sitting down with Dean and Rachel. Soon Sam was dressed, and the Winchesters left for the coroner's office, leaving Rachel and Lee alone in the motel room.

"So! What do you wanna do?" Lee asked Rachel as the door closed.

Rachel sighed heavily. "I don't know. I'm too tired," she breathed, collapsing onto the bed to stare at the ceiling.

Lee walked over to her friend, sitting next to her and looking at her worriedly. "Hey… are you okay?" she asked, poking her.

Rachel groaned. "No. it's like it doesn't matter how much sleep I get, I'm always exhausted… mentally…" Rachel trailed off before sitting up suddenly, realization shining in her eyes.

"Wait… this has been happening ever since that night…"

Lee widened her eyes, clueing in. "The night with Travis… you never did tell me what happened with the angels… what if?"

"… they're trying to get info?" Rachel finished, nodding eagerly. Finally. Now here was an explanation that could only make sense.

"I've been having sharp head pains whenever I wake up, and I keep only seeing a flash of what could only be one person's blue eyes…" Rachel trailed off.

"Oh, those sons of bitches… I wouldn't put it past those winged dickheads to try and screw with our minds just to get info. YOU KNOW THERE'S SUCH A THING AS JUST ASKING," Lee shouted, looking up.

"Lee!" Rachel warned, grabbing her friend's arm.

Lee sighed. "Oh, you're right. I'm sorry, I should be totally okay with the fact that they could be digging through your mind, torturing you, and God knows what else." she grumbled.

"What should we do?" Rachel thought aloud.

"What _can_ we do? They're angels. We're… _us._ " Lee responded helplessly, rubbing her temples.

Rachel chewed her lip nervously until Lee finally straightened.

"Alright. For now, you try and get some shuteye, and I'll look up some stuff about angel-proofing our minds… maybe I can find some lore on the interwebs," Lee thought aloud, going to sit in Sam's spot at the table.

Rachel nodded, feeling better already. "Good idea. I'm gonna pass out now," she responded, burrowing under the covers. Lee snorted, grabbing Sam's laptop and opening it.

…

Sam and Dean walked out of the police station, trying to figure out just what it was they were hunting.

"There is no way that was just a heart attack," Dean proclaimed, and Sam huffed in agreement.

"Definitely no way. Three victims, all with those same red scratches, all went from jittery to terrified to dead within 48 hours."

"So something scared them to death?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed. "Alright, so what can do that?"

Dean scoffed. "What can't? Ghosts, vampires, chupacabra? It could be a hundred things."

Sam nodded, annoyed. "Yeah, so we make a list and start…" Sam's phone rang, and he took it out of his pocket, checking the ID. "…crossing things off… it's a private number," Sam remarked, looking at Dean as he went to press the 'call' button. Dean grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait… you sure you wanna answer that? I mean, it could be anybody… what if it's something… evil or something?" Dean anxiously questioned.

Sam squinted at his older brother. "What are they gonna do, talk me to death? I'm sure it'll be fine, Dean, relax," he rolled his eyes and answered the phone as Dean shifted uncomfortably, staring at a group of teenagers near the Impala.

"Agent Tyler," Sam answered briskly. "Oh, Lee… hey…" He paused as she spoke.

"Yeah, sorry, we're just about to head to the victim's neighbor's house… dude named Mark Hutchins. Apparently he was the last person to see O'Brien alive." Sam explained. Lee said something, and Sam listened intently.

"… Pretty much. We're not too sure what killed him, but it looks like he was scared to death—oh, and get this: all three victims were found with scratches all up their arms." He finished.

She spoke a little longer, and he hung up.

"That was Lee. She was wondering what was taking so long; I told her we were…" He trailed off as he noticed Dean had stopped listening, staring warily at the kids near his car.

"Dean," Sam called, grabbing his brother's arm.

"What? Yeah, yeah neighbor, got it… listen, I don't like the looks of those teenagers down there." Dean pulled Sam sideways, talking low.

Sam looked over at them, and then looked back at his brother, concerned.

"Let's walk this way," Dean decided, walking across the street and glancing around him nervously.

Sam confusedly stared after his brother.

…

"Tyler and Perry. Just like Aerosmith!" The victim's neighbor exclaimed, sitting across from Sam and Dean and stroking the green boa constrictor that was draped around his neck and arm. The brothers had just sat down to talk to the man, and Dean smiled awkwardly, sweating slightly.

"Yeah. Small world," Sam answered shortly. "So, the last time you saw Frank O'Brien?"

"Monday. He was watching me from his window. I waved at him, but he just closed his curtains." The man answered, shrugging and petting his snake.

"Hm. Did you speak to him recently? Did he seem any different? Uh, scared? Sam asked.

Dean swallowed, looking around the reptile-filled living room.

"Oh, totally. He was freaking out."

"Do you know-uh, do you know what scared him?" Dean stuttered.

"Well yeah. Witches." The man answered matter-of-factly.

"Witches?" Sam inquired, looking to his brother meaningfully.

"well, wizard of oz was on TV. the other night, right? And he said that green bitch was totally out to get him."

The brothers glanced at each other.

"Anything else scare him?" Sam pressed.

"Everything else scared him—Al Qaeda, ferrets, artificial sweetener, those pez dispensers with their dead little eyes—lots of stuff."

Dean shifted uncomfortable, anxiously gazing at one of the lizards in the corner of the room.

They finished up the conversation and headed back to the Bluebird motel.

…

Lee jumped up as soon as the motel room door opened, Sam and Dean entered, Sam first, and a jumpy-looking Dean behind him. Dean's eyes scanned the room as Lee walked up to Sam. "Well? What'd you find?" she inquired in a loud whisper. Sam saw Rachel asleep on the bed and answered,

"Well, Dean may be haunted."

Dean looked at her with wide eyes.

Lee frowned. "Oh." She replied.

"Oh?" Dean repeated. "What do you mean, 'oh'? Do you know something? Am I gonna die?" he whispered frantically.

Lee held her hands up. "Relax, Dean! You're not gonna die. Yet." She added.

"Yet?!" he repeated.

Lee sighed, and Dean walked over to the bed, looking down at it like he was going to sit, but decided against it, walking back over to them.

"Tell us what you know," Sam pressed.

Lee stared at Dean with a frustrated look on her face as he walked back to the bed, examining the sheets.

"Lee?" Sam continued.

Lee rolled her eyes, "Oh, for the love of—you're not gonna die by sheet, Dean would you please sit down?" she exclaimed. Dean sat, looking like a scorned child.

"Lee!" Sam exclaimed, louder.

"What?" she responded, glaring at him.

"What do you know?"

She sighed. "Not a lot. Call Bobby for more info, But Dean's been infected."

"Infected?"

Lee nodded. "It's called 'ghost sickness,' and it makes you get super scared until finally your heart gives out, but I'm no expert on it, so _call Bobby._ " She finished, shoving her cell into Sam's hand, and rushing back to the table, where Sam's laptop sat, open, with multiple tabs pulled up.

"Is that my laptop?" Sam asked.

"Call Bobby!" Lee demanded, eyes not leaving the screen. He frowned, doing as she asked.

"I'm gonna go sleep in the car," Dean announced, rushing out.

…

Sam approached the car, where Dean lay, air-drumming to Eye of the Tiger. He tapped on the roof, and Dean started, sitting up suddenly and switching the radio off.

"Hey, Lee's getting Pie," Sam told the older Winchester as he got out of the Impala and leaned against the driver's side door.

"Dude. Look at this," Dean demanded, shoving up the sleeve to his jacket to reveal scratch marks on his forearm.

Sam sighed. "So, I just talked to Bobby."

"And?" Dean inquired.

"And you're not gonna like it. It is ghost sickness, just like Lee said."

Dean groaned. "Ghost sickness? God, no."

Sam nodded. Dean looked at him.

"I don't even know what that is," he told him.

"Okay. Some cultures believed that certain spirits can infect the living with a disease, which is why they stopped displaying bodies in houses and started taking them off to funeral homes." Sam explained.

"Okay get to the good stuff," Dean interrupted.

"Basically you get anxious then scared, then really scared, then your heart gives out," Rachel said from behind them, approaching. Sam turned, his attention shifting to her.

"You're awake. For a second I thought you were in a coma," Sam mocked, and Rachel looked down, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Yeah, guess I really needed some sleep," she responded. "So…I missed Dean getting infected?" she shifted her attention to the shorter brother.

"Yeah, but the thing is, we haven't seen a ghost in weeks." Dean said.

"Well, I doubt you caught it from a ghost," Sam offered.

Rachel nodded. "Once one person is infected, the sickness can be passed on just like any other common cold," she explained.

"Exactly… you can catch it from a cough, a handshake, whatever. It's like the flu. Frank O'Brien was the first to die, which means he was probably the first infected. Patient 0." Sam added.

"Our very own outbreak monkey," Dean nodded.

Rachel went to lean on the car next to Dean, listening intently.

"Right. Get this—Frank was in Maumee over the weekend… softball tournament… which is where he must have infected the other two victims."

"Were they Gamecocks?" Dean asked, and Rachel looked at him, confused.

"It's their softball team name," he explained, and she nodded.

"No, they were Cornjerkers." Sam responded. Rachel flung her head back.

"Okay, please tell me I'm not the only one realizing how creepy these team names are," she sarcastically added.

"So, ghost infected Frank, He passed it on to the other guy, and I got it from his corpse?" Dean went through the story.

"Right." Sam confirmed.

"So, now, what, I have 48 hours before I go insane and my heart stops?" Dean exclaimed.

"More like 24," Sam corrected, and Rachel winced.

"Super!"

"Yeah."

"Well why me, I mean, why not you? I mean you got hit with the spleen juice," Dean pointed out.

Rachel grimaced. "Okay… what do you two do in your free time?" she asked.

"Yeah, see, Bobby and I have a theory about that too. Turns out all three victims shared a certain, uh, personality type. Frank was a bully, the other two victims—one was a vice principal, the other was a bouncer."

"Okay," Dean commented, confused.

"Basically, they were all Dicks," Sam and Rachel said at the same time, grinning.

"So you're saying I'm a dick?" Dean exclaimed.

"No, no, no it's not just that. All three victims used fear as a weapon, and now this disease is just returning the favor." Sam explained.

"Just desserts," Rachel added, and Sam nodded in agreement.

"I don't scare people," Dean pressed.

"Dean all we do is scare people," Sam retorted.

"Okay, well, then you're a dick, too," Dean accused.

"Apparently I'm not," Sam smirked. Rachel laughed.

"Whatever! How do we stop it?"

"Kill the ghost that started it," Rachel answered.

"You thinking Frank's wife?" Dean offered.

"Who knows why she killed herself, you know?" Sam shrugged.

Dean exhaled. "What are you doing waiting out here, anyhow?" Sam asked.

"…Our room's on the fourth floor," Dean explained, looking up. "It's—it's high," he gestured.

"I'll see if I can move us down to the first floor" Sam scoffed.

"Thanks." Dean slid into the car, and Rachel rolled her eyes, chuckling softly.

…

Lee anxiously bobbed her foot up and down, eyes roaming all over the laptop screen in front of her. She and Dean were the only ones in the motel room at the moment, and Dean was reading up on more ghost sickness lore while Lee tried to research angel-proofing your mind. Lee, however, was extra impatient with Dean, as he kept fidgeting and glancing up at the clock. Dean coughed, and Lee's attention was once again drawn to him. She finally shut the laptop closed, going to sit next to him. He only glanced up once before his gaze returned to the pages. Suddenly, his eyebrows shot up, and Lee concernedly looked at him. Dean's eyes widened, and he squeezed them shut, rubbing them with one hand. "Hey.. you okay?" Lee asked, going to clasp him on the shoulder, but suddenly Dean grunted, pushing himself away from the book. "Dean?!" Lee tried to gain his attention, but he glared at the clock. Suddenly he stood, going over to the wall and grabbing the clock, smashing it to the ground. Lee ran over to him as he panted. "Hey, hey, Dean calm down," she soothed, and he flinched as she gently took his arm, leading him to the couch. "It's okay. You're not gonna die, okay? We're not gonna let you die again," she promised him, pulling him in for a hug. He stiffly accepted the embrace before stepping back and walking over to the fridge, grabbing a beer and taking a swig before settling onto the couch. Lee frowned.

…

Sam and Rachel walked in just as Lee finished sweeping up the broken clock. She rose as they entered, and Sam took in her actions, asking,

"Everything all right?"

"Oh, yeah. Just peachy," Dean responded, taking another gulp of beer and smiling sarcastically.

"Find anything?" he asked.

"Yeah, O'Brien was cremated. So she's not our ghost," Rachael announced, plopping down across from him.

Sam looked around for a place to sit before nudging Dean.

"Hey! Quit picking at that," he demanded, and Dean stopped scratching his forearm.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked, taking Rachael's spot as she went over to speak to Lee in the kitchen.

"Awesome," she heard Dean respond.

"Hey," she greeted Lee, who was leaning over the sink, staring at the drain.

She straightened. "We have to tell them. Dean's on a time limit, and I promised him we wouldn't let him die, so can we please, just this once, cut the episode short?" she briskly asked.

Rachel grimaced. "I don't know…" she admitted.

"What do you mean? Do you… Do you understand how severe this is? It's not just a show now, and yes it was funny to watch Dean run from a Yorkie and scream at a cat, but he's real now, and the terror in his eyes….." Lee pursed her lips.

Suddenly Dean rushed into the kitchen, Sam on his heels, and Lee jumped out of the way as he leaned over the sink, coughing and spluttering. Suddenly something flew out of his mouth, and the brothers examined it.

Lee looked over at Rachel, and Rachel nodded.

"We've been completely ignoring the biggest clue we have—you" Sam exclaimed, as Dean examined the woodchip from his throat.

"I don't wanna be a clue," Dean whined, looking mildly disturbed.

"The abrasions, this… The disease…. It's trying to tell us something." Sam went on.

"Tell us what? Woodchips?" Dean exclaimed.

"Exactly." Sam responded. He looked over at Lee, as if he wanted to clue her in, but she held up a hand to stop him.

"Go." She encouraged.

…

While Sam and Dean went to check out the lumber mill, Rachel and Lee were left behind, despite the fact that Lee protested that they were perfectly capable of protecting themselves.

"It's too dangerous. You could get killed. _We_ could killed. In fact, Sam, you're right. None of us should go," Dean said quickly, and Sam rolled his eyes.

"You two are staying here, and _we_ are going and that's final. Understood?" Sam declared, looking between the four of them.

Lee sighed, crossing her arms. Sam ignored her, practically shoving his brother out the door.

"We'll be back," he said, shutting the door behind him.

"Ugh. I'm sick of this hotel room. I'm sick of this wallpaper. It's light out. Let's go get something to eat," Lee proclaimed, grabbing one of Sam's hoodies and shrugging into it.

She and Rachel headed out to the Chevelle and were at a diner in thirty minutes.

"You know what I don't get?" Lee asked around a mouthful of burger.

"What?" Rachel responded.

"Why just you? I mean, not that I feel left out, but why would the angels only rifle through your mind? Why not have a go at both of us and see who breaks first?" She thought aloud.

Rachel shrugged, sipping on her drink. "Maybe it's because you barely sleep? Or, considering the fact that this has been going on for months, maybe they haven't cracked me yet. I mean, if they could just read my mind they'd have had the info they needed by now, which leads me to believe that they can't," she mused.

"Huh," Lee grunted when suddenly Rachel's phone rang. She mouthed, 'Sam' to Lee before answering.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" she greeted. She listened, nodded, they exchanged a few words then she hung up.

"Right, so they're heading to the sheriff's to look up Luther Garland." Rachel informed her.

Lee nodded. "I really think we should tell them," she frowned.

Rachel didn't say anything, just looked down at her plate of food.

…

Lee and Rachel had been back at the motel for hours when suddenly Dean rushed in. Lee, who had been pacing back and forth nervously, jumped about ten feet into the air when he busted in, yelping in surprise, which in turn woke Rachel from her nap. Dean gasped for breath, leaning against the door, eyes wide.

"Dean, _WHAT THE HELL,"_ Lee exclaimed, hand against her heart. Dean just turned his doe-eyed expression to her annoyed one and rushed to the couch.

Sam called soon after, and Lee explained the yorkie incident. Sam was silent for a few minutes and then muttered, "I'll be right there," before hanging up.

"I looked everywhere for you, Dean. How did you even get here?" Sam scolded when he arrived.

"Ran." Dean admitted sheepishly, sweat glistening on his forehead.

Sam sighed and sat.

"What do we do now? I got less than four hours on the clock," Dean questioned.

Sam sighed again when Dean quietly said, "I'm gonna die, Sammy."

Sam opened his mouth to respond when Dean said, "What?"

Sam looked confused. "I didn't say anythi-"

"No…. You get out of my brother, you evil son of a bitch!" Dean interrupted, standing and backing away from Sam.

"Dean—" Sam slowly walked toward him, trying to calm his brother down.

Dean backed himself into a wall, eyes widening when suddenly he started choking.

"Hey, hey, DEAN? DEAN!" Sam yelled, trying to pull the older Winchester out of his trance. Finally Dean focused on his younger brother, realizing it was only a vision.

…

Bobby's old pickup rumbled as it made its way up the rough terrain in front of the lumber yard. The door creaked as he got out. "Howdy Sam, Lee," Bobby nodded to both of them in greeting.

"Hey, Bobby. Thanks for coming up so quick," Sam said and Bobby nodded.

"Where's Dean?" he asked.

"uh… home sick," Sam answered, chuckling.

"Yeah, and Rachel's playing nurse and making sure he doesn't keep scratching," Lee added, and then grimaced. "…I meant playing nurse because she's a nurse, and she's taking care of him… not like _playing nurse_ playing nurse…. I'm going to stop talking," she rambled. Sam laughed.

"So have his hallucinations started yet?" Bobby asked, leaning next to Sam.

"Yeah, a few hours ago," Sam confirmed, perched atop the hood of the impala.

Lee stood before both of them, arms crossed.

"How are we doing on time?" Bobby pressed.

"Well, we saw the coroner about 8AM Monday morning, so uh… just under 2 hours. What about you, you find anything?"

"This, uh encyclopedia of spirits dates back to the Edo period," he said, handing it to Sam.

"You can read Japanese?" Sam asked, examining the scripture and tilting it so that Lee could see over his shoulder.

Bobby said something in Japanese, and Sam glanced at him. "Guess so," he muttered.

"Show off," he and Lee said at the same time, and they smirked at each other.

"Anyways this book shows something that could be our guy. It's a ghost that infects people with fear, called a buruburu." Bobby explained.

"Does it say how to kill it?" Sam eagerly questioned.

"Same as usual… burn the remains," Bobby answered, and Sam sighed.

"There's a way that will work," Lee announced, turning to face them again.

"You have to scare it to death, just like the victims. It'll work, because it basically was born from the fear it endured, and it only makes sense for it to die the same way," She explained.

"So we have to scare a ghost to death," Sam asked.

"Pretty much," Bobby confirmed, nodding.

"How the hell are we gonna do that?" Sam wondered aloud.

"We have to kill it, the same way that it was killed in real life. So, chain around the neck, drag it through the woodchips, should do the trick. And by 'should' I mean 'will' because I've seen it work." Lee said, and the men just looked at her.

"Wait a minute… you're saying that all this time, you and Rachael knew how to defeat this Buruburu, and save Dean, and you just… kept it to yourselves?" Sam demanded, hopping off the hood and stepping towards her angrily.

"I—I'm sorry, Sam I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know the main info, and we don't know what we should or shouldn't change," Lee cried, stumbling backwards.

"Dean is _DYING,_ " Sam exclaimed.

"I know! I'm sorry, Sam! But I really think we should argue about it later because time is not something we really have right now," she pointed out in a shaky voice.

"The only reason we're low on time is because of you." Sam snapped angrily, towering over her.

"Enough," Bobby said, stepping between them and pushing Sam back.

Lee looked away guiltily. It was her fault, and she knew that she could have cause Dean a lot of trouble.

Sam sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, Lee. You didn't know. I mean, you did, but you didn-"

"It's fine." Lee stopped him. "Call Dean, tell him the plan," she told him, walking over to get the iron chain from Bobby's trunk.

Bobby gave Sam a meaningful glare. Sam rolled his eyes and opened the phone.

"…Just a… good plan. Just hang in there, Dean," Sam finished, hanging up.

"…This is a terrible plan," Bobby contradicted.

"Yeah, tell me about it."Sam agreed.

"It's not a _terrible_ plan, but…." Lee protested, but trailed off when they both looked at her doubtfully.

"Okay it's terrible, but it's our best and only one, so suck it up." She told them, inhaling nervously.

"I know I said 'scare a ghost to death,' but this?" Bobby grumbled.

Sam chuckled, "Hey, you got a better idea, I'm listening."

All three of them nodded in agreement and they set off to hunt the buruburu.

"…God, this is creepy," Lee muttered as she and Sam strolled cautiously into the mill, both wielding iron pipes. The wind blew through, making everything creak and moan as if only to prove her point.

"Just, stay behind me," Sam said, pulling out his salt-filled shotgun.

They slowly entered the room with all of the drawings of O'Brien's wife when Bobby's voice sounded over the radio.

"Any luck?"

Lee grabbed the walkie-talkie from Sam's pocket as he went to grab it, sticking her tongue out at him when he snatched it back.

"I don't know what's wrong, Bobby. Last time he came right at us," he told him.

It's almost like he's, uh… like he's scared."

"So now what?" Bobby asked.

"Rip up the drawings," Lee suggested.

"Guess I gotta make him angry," Sam said, nodding to Lee.

"Hey, Luther! Come on Luther, where the hell are you?!" Sam yelled, tearing up the drawings. The machinery started up, and Lee whirled around, holding up the iron pipe.

"SAM!" Lee yelled as Luther's ghost popped up behind him, grabbing Sam's collar and tossing him to the ground and kicking him.

"Luther, Stop!" Lee yelled, and he stopped, turning to look at her. Lee's eyes widened as he took a step towards her, but that was all the time Sam needed to grab the iron chain and wrap it around Luther's neck, yelling, "Bobby! Punch it!"

Tires screeched as Luther was pulled out of the mill. Sam jumped to his feet and ran through the doors, gasping. Lee ran after him and watched as Bobby dragged the buruburu through the woodchip-littered road. Suddenly, Luther stopped struggling and disintegrated into a trail of smoke. The machinery in the mill stopped, and Sam and Lee exhaled in relief. Bobby hit the brakes, and Lee went over to Sam.

"You okay?" She panted, eyes wide. Sam looked into her wild expression and laughed, grabbing her and pulling her into a big hug. Lee yelped in surprise and laughed.

"Can't…. breathe…" she protested, and Sam set her down, smiling breathlessly.

"Sorry," he breathed, and Lee smiled at him, face inches from his.

Lee cleared her throat and stepped back, calling out.

"Hey, Bobby! What do you say we go get a pack of cold ones to celebrate?!" She yelled, laughing when he sped the Impala over to them as fast as he could.

…

"So you guys road-hauled a ghost… with a chain?" Dean questioned, offering a beer to Bobby, who declined.

"Iron chain, etched with a spell word." Sam corrected, pointing to Bobby, who smiled.

"Hmm. Well, that's a new one." Dean offered.

"Yeah, you know what else is a 'new one'? " Rachel asked, approaching.

"What?" Lee asked from beside Bobby.

"A big bad Winchester hunter running from a designer dog," she remarked slyly, looking over at Dean, who's face tightened. Bobby, Sam and Lee all laughed.

"Yeah, how are you feeling, by the way?" Sam asked.

"Fine." Dean responded.

"You sure, Dean? 'cause this line of work can get awful scary," Bobby added smartly.

"I'm fine. You want to go hunt? 'Cause I'll go hunting. I'll kill anything." Dean demanded.

"Aw," Sam responded.

"He's adorable," Bobby added, and they laughed.

"I gotta get out of here," Bobby announced, heading to the drivers' side of his truck. "You boys drive safe, and girls, keep 'em out of trouble?"

"Like that's possible," Rachel snorted.

"We'll do our best," Lee smiled, giving him a quick hug.

And with that, Bobby drove off.

 **A/N: Please, feel free to leave a comment/ review! Remember to favorite + follow if you like** **J** **Feedback is always great, and I'd love to hear thoughts on what you want to see more of, less of, who do you like more, ships, non- ships, anything! So yee :P**


	9. It's the GreatPumpkin,Sam Winchester Pt1

_IX_

 _It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester_

"Ahoy, Mateys," Lee declared, stepping out of the bathroom. Lee, Sam and Dean all turned to look at her, Lee from where she was sitting beside Sam, reading, Sam from where he sat on the bed looking up the next case, and Dean from where he sat at the motel room table, dozing.

"What in the…?" Lee trailed, stifling a laugh. Dean grinned.

Sam spoke first, "Rachel, why are you dressed like a pirate?"

Rachel laughed loudly. "Uh, maybe because it's almost Halloween and I am obsessed with Halloween," she retorted.

Sam groaned, and Dean chuckled, standing and walking over to appraise Rachel's costume.

"Sorry to break it to you, but my brother here hates Halloween," he told her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine. But me and Lee go trick or treating every year, and I'm not about to break that tradition; especially since I don't have to work the late shift at the hospital this year."

Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise, turning to look at Lee. "Really?" he mocked.

Lee rolled her eyes. "Shut up!" she responded, shoving a pillow in his face as he laughed.

"Great, so you can be a parrot to go with my pirate costume, okay?" Rachel asked speedily, ducking into the bathroom.

"Oi! I am NOT going to be a damn parrot, lady!" Lee called after her, jumping up and running into the bathroom where her friend could be heard cracking up. The door slammed shut behind them.

Dean sighed, a small smile still on his face as he looked over at his brother. "You know, It might be fun to dress up this year…" he didn't finish, holding his hands up in mock surrender as he saw the annoyed look on the younger Winchester's face.

The girls stumbled out of the bathroom; Rachel now dressed in regular clothes, Lee still in her Pjs.

"Hey guys, get this: A man was found dead in his home, having coughed up _razorblades_ after eating some store bought candy. Man's name was Luke Wallace—"

"Oh my god," Lee exclaimed, jumping on the bed to look over Sam's shoulder. He tilted the screen towards her, and she read eagerly.

"Huh, guess it could be our kind of thing… then again, it could just be some psycho trying to get to kids… I mean it is almost Halloween… do you think it's worth checking out?" Dean thought aloud, sitting on the other bed next to Rachel.

"I'll answer that, and it's a definite case." Rachel announced.

Lee nodded. "Definitely. Sounds witchy to me. Why don't you and Sam pack while me and Dean grab some road food and check out?" Lee said to Rachel, who nodded.

Dean grunted. "Since when did you two start calling the shots?"

"Since now," Lee ducked under his arm as he held the door open for her.

"Says the woman still in pajamas," Dean replied sarcastically, shutting the door behind them.

"Whelp, let's get started, shall we? Those two are pigs," Rachel looked around the messy room in dismay.

Sam chuckled, handing her one of her shirts off of the ground. "Sure."

…

"Now, how many razorblades did they find?" Sam asked the distraught woman once again. The brothers had arrived at the crime scene, and were now doing some investigating. Lee and Rachel were checking into a local hotel as Sam and Dean spoke to the wife.

"Um, two on the floor, one in his stomach, and…" the woman's lip trembled as she looked up at Sam with tear-brimmed eyes. "One was stuck in his throat," her voice broke.

"He swallowed four of them. How is that even possible?" she asked incredulously.

Sam shook his head, unsure.

The woman looked over to where Dean stood, examining the oven.

"The candy was never in the oven," she told him.

Dean awkwardly shut the door. "We just have to be thorough, Mrs. Wallace," he assured her.

"Did the police find any razors in the rest of the candy?" Sam questioned.

He woman shook her head, "No—I mean, I don't know, I don't think so. I just… I can't believe it. You hear urban legends about this stuff, but it actually happens?" she asked.

"More than you might imagine," Sam sighed.

Behind her, Dean held up a hex bag he'd found stashed behind the refrigerator.

The brothers shared a knowing look.

"Mrs. Wallace, did Luke have any enemies?" Sam wondered.

"Enemies?"

"Anyone who might have held a grudge against him?" Sam continued.

"What do you mean?" she exclaimed.

"Co workers, neighbors?"

Mrs. Wallace stared at him.

"Maybe a woman?" he suggested.

"Are you suggesting an affair?" the woman marveled, uncrossing her arms in surprise.

"Is it possible?" Sam inquired.

"No! No, Luke would nev—"she broke off, looking away sharply.

"I'm very sorry, we just have to consider all possibilities," Sam grimaced.

"If someone wanted to kill my husband, don't you think they'd find a better way than a razor in a piece of candy he _might_ eat?" she whispered angrily.

Sam looked at his brother, who gazed at him thoughtfully.

…

Sam flipped through to the next page, holding up the tiny skeleton he'd found in the hex bag. Dean and Rachel entered, Dean chewing on a piece of candy.

"Really? After that guy choked down all those razor blades?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Yeah I know. I told him not to," Rachel glared at Dean's receding back as he approached his brother.

"It's Halloween, man," he mumbled around a full mouth.

Rachel rolled her eyes, plopping down onto one of the beds.

"Yeah, for us every day is Halloween." Sam responded.

"Don't be a downer. Anything interesting?" Dean said.

"Well, we're on a witch hunt, that's for sure," Sam explained.

"No shit, Sherlock," Rachel snorted.

"But this isn't your typical hex bag." Sam continued, ignoring her.

"Why does it feel like whenever I've got dialogue, everyone ignores me?" Rachel mumbled to herself, staring at the ceiling.

"Hmm no?" Dean asked Sam.

"Goldthread: an herb that's been extinct for two hundred years;" Sam held up a leafy plant. "And this is Celtic, and I don't mean some new age knock-off… looks like the real deal—like, 600 years-old real," Sam examined the silvery coin as Dean sniffed another component of the hex bag.

"That is the charred metacarpal bone of a newborn baby," Sam told him.

"Oh, gross," Dean exclaimed.

"Relax, man. It's like at least 100 years old," the younger Winchester explained, examining the bone studiously.

"Oh, right, like that makes it better?" Dean responded.

"Witches, man. They're so freaking skeevy," Dean shuddered.

"I'm with you there, man," Rachel grimaced, walking over to Sam to look at the bone herself. As a nurse, she loved to examine all things medical.

"Yeah, well it takes a pretty powerful one to put together a bag like this," Sam said. "More juice than we've ever dealt with before, that's for sure. What about you—find anything on the victim?" Sam inquired.

"This Luke Wallace—he was so vanilla that he made vanilla seem spicy." Dean described sarcastically.

"Dude, you use the weirdest expressions," Rachel told him.

"Shut up," Dean tossed a candy wrapper at her.

Sam chuckled, and Dean shook his head.

"Alright so the dude's Beautiful Loser one minute, the next he's choking down razor blades? I don't get it." Rachel thought aloud.

"Nothing's coming back to you? From the show in your universe, or whatever?" Sam asked.

"If this was an episode, I sure as hell don't remember it… maybe it was a case y'all worked that we didn't get to see?" she wondered.

"Well, I can't find a reason why somebody would want this guy dead," Dean added, biting his lip.

Suddenly the phone rang, piercing through everyone's thoughtful silence.

Dean answered, and a warbled voice frantically spoke through the speaker.

"Wh-Lee? Lee, slow down. What's going on?" Dean asked, looking worriedly at Sam.

Rachel stared at Dean with wide eyes, curiosity piercing though her.

"What, why were you at the police…. Okay, give me the address, we're on our way—"he was cut off again, as he motioned for Sam to pass him the notepad on the table in front of him.

"Okay, wait what was that last bit again?" he asked, writing it down and nodding.

"Okay, hang tight until we get there," Dean instructed, hanging up and sighing.

"There's been another murder. Apparently Lee was at the police station, looking into whether there had been any more cases when they got the call. They're on their way to the crime scene now, we'll meet her there." Dean explained, grabbing his fed outfit.

"Suit up," he told Sam.

"What was she doing there anyways… what was she thinking, following up on a lead by herself?" Rachel asked.

Dean shrugged, buttoning up his white collared shirt. "I don't know." He responded.

…

Sam and Dean made their way down the steps to the blue and white tiled crime scene. A forensics officer took pictures of a large tub filled with bobbed apples, while another officer spoke to a witness. Lee noticed them walk in, and said something quickly to the zombie-dressed teen she was interviewing, walking briskly over to them.

"Hey… where's Rachel?" she asked.

"She's waiting in the car. Which is where you would be, too, if you hadn't decided to take on this case as your own? What the hell were you thinking? Too many feds, and it starts to look pretty damn suspicious, Lee, don't you think?" Sam exclaimed.

"Okay first of all, I'm posing as an investigative reporter, and second of all, you can scorn me later. The second death was Hella crazy—crazier than razor blades," she told them. Sam sighed.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I mean, Nurse Betty over there went to go bob for apples sexily and ended up boiling to death. The other kids tried to pull her out, but it was—get this—as if there was some force holding her down." Lee looked over her shoulder to the petite blonde wrapped in a shock blanket.

"They're all pretty shaken up," she told the brothers, focusing her attention on them once more.

"Look, we gotta find this son of a bitch, but this case is pretty foggy to me. All I really remember is that that blonde is no good, and some teacher of hers is a creepy witch dude… in fact," her eyes widened in realization.

"…They're siblings. All I remember is that they're a big bad sibling witch duo, and that this somehow has a tie in to the bigger problem we've been facing lately," Lee looked up at the Winchesters expectantly.

"The apocalypse?" Sam asked quietly, and Lee nodded gravely.

"Listen, I'd better get out of your hair, guys. Do whatever you'd normally do, and I'll go talk to Rachel." Lee nodded goodbye to them, and Dean grabbed her arm.

"Hey," he said, and Lee looked at him questioningly.

"Good work," he smiled, and Lee grinned, patting his hand before walking away.

Sam and Dean approached the blonde teen.

"'Good work?'" Sam echoed.

"Shut up," Dean muttered. He stopped suddenly, putting a hand out to stop Sam.

"I got this one," he told him.

Sam scoffed. "Two words: Jail bait."

"I would never." Dean protested weakly.

Sam glared at him, before walking away.

"She's a witch!" Dean called after him, before nodding to himself in self-admittance.

Sam went over to check the room for hex bags as Dean approached the teen.

"You know, it's just weird… the water wasn't hot—I'd just been in there myself," the girl was saying to an officer.

"Your friend didn't happen to know a man named Luke Wallace?" Dean cut in, flashing his fake FBI badge.

"Agent Seger—FBI," he nodded to the officer.

"Um... who's Luke Wallace?" the blonde asked Dean.

"He died yesterday." Dean told her.

She shrugged. "I don't know who that is."

Sam held up a hex bag he'd found, and Dean looked down attentively.

…

Sam sat on the bed, books and notes sprawled out next to him, finger tracing a passage he was reading in an old, weathered volume. Dean sat across the room at the table next to the window, laptop open in front of him, beers and empty coffee cups to the side. Rachel napped on the other bed while Lee looked through another lore book.

"I'm telling you, both of these Vics are squeaky clean. There was no reason for wicked-bitch payback." Dean announced.

"Maybe 'cause it's not about that," Sam offered.

Dean and Lee paused, waiting for him to add more, but he didn't.

"Wow, insightful," Dean sarcastically remarked, and Lee snorted in agreement.

"Maybe this witch isn't working a grudge. Maybe they're working a spell," Sam continued.

"Ah, Hell, that sounds about right," Lee closed her book with a thud and leaned over Sam's shoulder to read with him.

"Check this out: three blood sacrifices over three days—the last before midnight on the final day of the final harvest." Sam chuckled, rising and showing Dean.

"Celtic calendar—the final day of the final harvest is October 31st." Sam said as Dean took the book.

"Halloween?" he asked.

"Exactly." Sam confirmed.

"Well, what are the three blood sacrifices for?" Dean asked.

"Uh, if I'm right, this witch—"

" _Witches,"_ Lee piped.

Sam nodded, "Right, theses _witches_ are summoning a demon. And not just any demon—"

"Holy Buffy the Vampire Slayer," Lee interrupted. "Freaking Samhain," she said, jumping up.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Samhain! He's a demon. Look, it's a Celtic belief that Halloween is the day that the veil between the living and the dead is the thinnest." Lee explained.

Sam nodded. "They're trying to summon Samhain," Sam confirmed.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Dean asked.

"Dean, Samhain is the damn origin of Halloween," Sam remarked.

"'Tis true," Rachel announced, walking over to where the three were speaking.

"How long have you been awake?" Lee asked.

"Long enough to avoid having to do research," Rachel smirked.

"Anyways, Sam's right, as is Lee. Celts thought October 31st was the one night that the veil was thinnest between alive and dead. The whole costume idea came from everyone putting on masks to hide from Samhain, and people left sweets on their doorsteps to make him happy—thus the whole candy and trick or treating tradition. Oh, and not to mention the whole reason pumpkin carving is a thing was because people carved his face into pumpkins to worship him. Samhain is one big, bad mofo," Rachel explained, sitting in the chair next to Dean.

"Yeah. He was exorcised centuries ago," Sam added.

"So even though Samhain took a trip downstairs, the tradition stuck," Dean inquired.

"Exactly. Only now, instead of Demons and blood orgies, Halloween is about kids, costumes and candy." Sam said.

"Okay so some witch wants to raise Samhain and take back the night?" Dean summarized.

"Pretty much," Lee said at the same time Sam scorned, "Dean this is serious."

"I am serious." Dean proclaimed.

"We're talking heavyweight witchcraft. This ritual can only be performed every 600 years." Sam added.

"And the 600 year marker rolls around…?"

"Tomorrow night," Sam answered.

"Naturally," Dean cynically responded, looking absolutely done.

"Well it sure is a lot of death and destruction for one demon," Dean said.

"That's 'cause he likes company. Once Samhain's raised, he can do some raising of his own." Sam explained.

"Well that's just… terrifying," Lee announced, running a hand over her face.

"Raising what, exactly?" Dean pressed.

"Dark, evil crap. And lots of it. They follow him around like the friggin' pied piper." Sam described.

"So basically we've got a freaking draugr death lord on our hands, and no way to stop him?" Lee worriedly bit her lip.

"What the hell is a _'draugr death lord'?"_ Dean asked her.

"It's a… never mind. Luckily they don't actually exist here, unlike literally everything else horrifying and deadly," Lee complained.

"So, when we say dark evil crap, we're talking ghosts?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah."

"Zombies?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Leprechauns?"

"Dean."

"Those little dudes are scary. Small hands." Dean joked.

Rachel coughed as her coffee went down the wrong pipe.

"Look, it just starts with ghosts and ghouls." Sam said.

"We're talking every single thing y'all have ever fought or seen, all in one place by the end of the night," Rachel warned.

"It's gonna be a slaughterhouse," Dean realized.

"So we can't let him walk free," Lee declared, grabbing a beer and tossing it back.

Everyone silently nodded.

…

 **A/N: To Be Continued. Sorry for the short chapter, the rest will be posted tomorrow. Thanks for the continued support, remember to like/ follow if you're enjoying.**


	10. It's the GreatPumpkin,Sam Winchester Pt2

_X_

 _It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester, Part 2_

 ** _Halloween_**

Dean sat in the front seat of the impala, tossing yet another candy wrapper into the huge pile in the passenger seat. He inhaled, clutching his stomach.

"I told you not to eat so many. It's really bad for your digestive system… especially all those chewy caramel ones," Rachel grimaced from the back seat. Dean glared at her before his phone rang. He fondled his jacket pockets awkwardly before finally whipping out his cell and answering.

"Hey," Dean greeted, pressing the speaker button so Rachel could hear. She shoved the wrappers onto the floor and climbed into the passenger seat.

"How's it going?" Sam asked through the speaker as Dean threw up his hands in annoyance of the mess Rachel had made.

"Awesome. Yeah, we talked with Mrs. Razor Blade again. We've been sitting out in front of her house for hours and we've got a big steamy pile of nothing," Dean complained.

"Not to mention candy wrappers," Rachel muttered and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Look, Dean, someone planted those hex bags, someone with access to both houses. There's gotta be a connection," Sam explained.

"I already told you guys it's the blonde. Or the teacher, I don't remember which one had the connection," Lee called from behind Sam.

"Yeah, well we still have to make sure we have the right people before we just run in guns blazing. Maybe in _Your world_ they were the witches, but we don't know—"Sam was interrupted.

"Yes, we _do_ know, and if you'd just listen instead of being super cautious about everything—"Dean and Rachel heard Lee's muffled voice from over the speaker.

"Okay, Okay! Calm down. It doesn't hurt to be a little precautious. Sam's right," Rachel cut in.

"Yeah well I hope we find him soon 'cause I'm starting to cramp like a—son of a bitch," Dean noticed something out the window.

Rachel grabbed Dean's arm instinctively, ducking low.

"Quit whining," Sam told him over the phone.

"No, Sam, he means 'son of a bitch,'" Rachel said into the speaker.

"The blonde… she's here! She's the babysitter," Rachel told them eagerly over the phone.

…

Dean flung his keys onto the table as he and Rachel entered. Lee had fallen asleep at the foot of Sam's bed, and the suede purple blanket was draped over her. When Dean slammed the door shut, however, she awoke abruptly, flinging the blanket off of her and tumbling to the floor.

"Ow," she muttered, pulling herself up and plopping down next to Sam, who chuckled softly.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine." She grumbled. Rachel patted her shoulder lightly before sitting on the other bed.

"So? Our apple-bobbing cheerleader?" Sam asked Dean.

"Tracy? The Wallace's babysitter. Hate to say it, but you were right, Lee." Dean confirmed.

"She told me she'd never even heard of Luke Wallace." He said, shrugging out of his jacket.

"Huh. Interesting look for a centuries-old witch," Sam pondered.

"Yeah, well if you were a 600 year-old hag and you could pick any costume to come back in, wouldn't you go for a hot cheerleader?" Dean offered, sitting on the opposite bed next to Rachel.

"I would," Rachel admitted, at the same time as Dean.

Sam looked at them, eyebrows raised.

"What?!" Rachel shrugged, fist-bumping Dean. "Mmm," Dean grunted, lost in thought.

"Well, Tracy's not as wholesome as she looks." Sam sighed.

"Apparently she got into a violent altercation with one of her teachers, got suspended from school," Sam told Dean, handing him his laptop.

Lee sat up straighter, grabbing Sam's shoulder. He turned to look at her as she met his eyes eagerly.

"That's him. That's the teacher guy… her brother," Lee explained.

Sam nodded, and the brothers shared a look.

"Alright, you two stay here, Sam and I'll go check out the school," Dean instructed.

"What! I want to come!" Lee protested, going to stand. But Sam put his hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her down.

"No. Get some rest. You're obviously tired—you practically fell asleep on top of me," Sam reminded her.

Lee sighed in defeat. "Fine." She agreed, and soon after changing into their FBI gear, the boys drove off.

"Hey, Lee?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," Lee answered.

"Any luck on that whole angel-proofed mind thing?" Rachel quietly added.

Lee sighed. "No, Rache, I'm sorry… I've just been so caught up with this Samhain case I almost forgot. It's just—we can't let this guy get loose. If he does—"she shook her head.

"All Hell breaks loose… literally? I get it, Lee. Besides, it's not your problem, it's mine," Rachel said, turning to walk to the next room.

"Hey…." Lee called after her.

Rachel turned.

"We're in this together. You know that. That means your problems are my problems, okay?" Lee asked.

Rachel nodded.

Lee exhaled, flinging herself back onto the pillows. They smelled like Sam, and she burrowed under the blankets, clutching a pillow to her chest.

…

Sam and Dean opened the door to the motel, and Sam immediately drew his gun, aiming at the stranger inside. "Who are you?!" He demanded.

"Sam, Wait! It's Castiel…the angel" Dean answered.

Lee stood in the corner of the hotel, arms crossed, while Rachel sat at the table, staring at her hands.

"Well, nice of you to join our joyous reunion," Lee sarcastically drawled.

"What the Hell, why didn't you call?" Dean asked, walking over to her.

"Apparently he doesn't like phones," she told Dean angrily, glaring at the other man at the room, who stood staring out the window.

"Him I don't know," Dean told Sam.

Castiel rose, walking over to the boys.

"Hello, Sam." He greeted.

"Oh my God. Er, uh, I didn't mean to—sorry," Sam stuttered.

"It's an honor, really. I-I've heard a lot about you," Sam said, holding out his hand.

Dean went to close the door as Cas shook Sam's hand.

"And I, you," Cas uttered.

"Sam Winchester—The boy with the demon blood," Cas enveloped Sam's hand in his.

"Glad to hear you've ceased your extracurricular activities." Castiel added, and the boyish gleam in Sam's eyes faded.

"Let's keep it that way," The man in the corner grumbled in a deep voice.

Lee's lip curled in hatred.

Dean noticed her expression worriedly.

"Yeah, okay, Chuckles," he said to the mysterious man.

"Who's your friend?" he asked Cas.

"The raising of Samhain—have you stopped it?" Cas asked Sam.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Dean, have you located the witch?" Cas pressed.

"Yes, we've located the witch."Dean answered, annoyed.

"And is the witch dead?" Cas asked.

"No, but—"Sam began, still heartbroken.

"We know who it is," Dean finished.

"Apparently the witch knows who you are, too." Cas said, walking over to the bedside table and picking up a small hex bag.

"This was inside the wall of your room," he announced, holding up the tiny brown pouch.

"If we hadn't found it, surely one or all of you would be dead," Cas told them.

"Well, kudos to you. We would have found it." Lee replied acidly.

Cas turned and stared at her gravely. She clenched her jaw and finally broke away from his icy gaze.

"Do you know where the witch is now?" Castiel continued. Dean turned sideways and shot his brother a glance. Sam shrugged slightly.

"We're working on it." Dean told him.

"That's unfortunate." Castiel deduced.

"What do you care?" Dean asked.

"The raising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals," Castiel announced.

Dean looked to Lee for confirmation, and she nodded slightly.

"So this is about your buddy Lucifer," Dean commented.

"Lucifer is no friend of ours," the dark man rumbled, gaining everyone's attention.

Rachel flinched when he spoke.

"It's just an expression," Dean explained, looking at the man wearily.

"Lucifer cannot rise. The breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs." Castiel said.

"Okay great. Now that you're here, why don't you tell us where the witch is, we'll gank her, and everybody goes home?" Dean proposed.

"We are not omniscient. This witch is very powerful. She's cloaked, even to our methods."

"Okay, well, we already know who she is. So if we work together—"Sam offered, but was interrupted by the man at the window.

"Enough of this," he snarled.

"Okay, who are you, and why should I care?" Dean sniped.

"Dean, I wouldn't…" Lee warned, as the man turned.

"This is Uriel, He's what you might call… a specialist," Castiel introduced as the man walked over to where the men stood.

"What kind of a specialist?" Dean inquired.

"What they mean to say is 'killer,' isn't that right, Cas?" Rachel suddenly growled, walking over to them.

They all looked over at her.

"What are you gonna do?" Dean asked the angels.

"You need to leave this town immediately." Cas told them, and Lee shook her head, scoffing angrily from where she stood.

"Why?" Dean questioned.

"Because we're about to destroy it," Castiel stated, matter-of-factly.

The brothers looked at each other, shocked.

"So this is your plan? You're gonna smite the whole friggin' town?" Dean asked incredulously.

"We're out of time. This witch has to die. The seal must be saved." Cas told them.

"There are a thousand people here," Sam cried.

"1, 214," Uriel corrected.

"And you're willing to kill them all?" Sam questioned incredulously.

"This isn't the first time I've… purified a city." Uriel answered.

"Look, I understand this is regrettable." Cas said.

"Regrettable?" Dean echoed sarcastically.

"Too many seals have broken already."

"So you screwed the pooch on some seals and now this town has to pay the price?" Dean summarized.

"It's the lives of 1,000 against the lives of 6 billion, there's a bigger picture here" Castiel reasoned. Sam looked completely shocked.

"Right… 'cause, uh, you're bigger picture kinda guys," Dean doubted.

"Lucifer cannot rise," Cas stepped forward threateningly. "He does, and Hell rises with him. Is that something that you're willing to risk?"

"We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone," Sam pleaded. "Your seal won't be broken, and no one has to die!"

"We're wasting time with these mud monkeys," Uriel muttered.

"I'm sorry. But we have our orders." Castiel said.

"No, you can't do this, you—you're angels! I mean, aren't you supposed to—you're supposed to show mercy!" Sam admonished.

Uriel chuckled. "Says who?"

"We have no choice." Castiel told them.

Lee ran a hand over her face, turning away.

"Of course you have a choice. I mean, come on, what, you've never – never questioned a crap order, huh? What are you both just a couple of hammers?" Dean inquired.

"Look, even if you can't understand it, have faith. The plan is just." Cas declared.

"How can you even say that?" Sam asked.

"Because it comes from Heaven. That makes it just." Castiel assured him.

"Must be nice to be so sure of yourselves," Dean disgustedly remarked.

"Tell me something, Dean. When your father gave you an order, didn't you obey?" Cas questioned.

"Sorry, Boys, it looks like plans have changed." Dean decided.

Dean squinted angrily.

"You think you can stop us?" Uriel asked threateningly.

"No. But if you're gonna smite this whole town… then you're gonna have to smite us with it because we are not leaving." Dean promised, walking up to Uriel.

Lee went to take a stand next to Sam.

"See, you went to the trouble of busting me out of Hell, I figure I'm worth something to the man upstairs. You want to waste me? Go ahead. See how he digs that." Dean provoked.

"I will drag you out of here myself," Uriel threatened.

"Yeah, but you'll have to kill me. Then we're back to the same problem. I mean, come on. You're gonna wipe out a whole town for one little witch? Sounds to me like you're compensating for something." Dean told him.

He nodded and turned to Sam, Cas and the girls.

"We can do this. We will find that witch. We will stop the summoning." Dean promised Cas.

"Castiel, I will not let these—"Uriel was interrupted by Cas.

"Enough. I suggest you move quickly." Cas told him, and with a flutter of wings, the angels were gone.

Rachel collapsed to the floor.

"Oh my God, Rachel?!" Lee exclaimed, kneeling next to her friend, and checking her pulse frantically. Sam hovered.

Lee felt a weak pulse.

"She must have just passed out, but she's fine." Lee assured them quickly.

"I'll stay here with her, you two _Go_. Try the teacher's classroom," She instructed through clenched teeth. Dean nodded and grabbed his jacket, heading for the door, Sam on his heels.

Lee pulled Rachel onto her lap, smoothing her curly hair back as she stared at the closed door in anticipation.

…

It was now nightfall, and Lee had only heard from the boys about an hour earlier, when they had told her of their plan to stop the ritual. She paced nervously in the motel room, looking over anxiously at Rachel's unconscious form under the covers of one of the beds. Suddenly Lee's phone rang, piercing through the tense silence.

"Hello?" she answered breathlessly.

"Lee, hey it's Sam, you're on speaker."

"Sam! Dean, what happened?" Lee asked worriedly.

"Well, Samhain is on the loose. Turns out you were right about Tracy. She and the teacher _were_ siblings, but he decided to use her as the last sacrifice. We came in, and she used her hoodoo on us and the next minute Samhain was breaking her neck. We're heading to the cemetery now." Dean told her.

"What?! Guys, even if you do stop him, it won't matter to the angels. The seal has been broken, and that's all they care about." Lee explained.

"Wh- So even if we do take him down, we're still one step closer to the apocalypse?" Dean asked her.

"Yes."

"Peachy. Alright, well, we'll let you know how it goes," Dean told her, and he hung up.

Lee went back to pacing.

Suddenly, she realized she couldn't wait there any longer. She walked over to the bedside table, scrawled a quick not to Rachel in case she woke up, and ran out to the Chevelle, armed with salt, a long dagger, and an iron pipe.

…

She pulled in to the cemetery only to find chaos. Teenagers were running away from the crypt, terrified. Lee mentally prepared herself, taking a deep breath before she ran in. She sprinted into the dimly lit tomb, stepping carefully over the bodies she assumed Dean and Sam had taken care of. Suddenly, a ghost flickered before her, and Lee ducked, slicing her iron pipe through the air in a long arc as she ran through. She skidded to a stop as she caught sight of Dean, who stood in the doorway of a long hall.

"Dean!" she cried breathlessly, and he turned, wide-eyed.

"Lee?! What the Hell?! You can't be here; It's too dangerous!" he scorned.

"What…" She caught sight of the scene that had caught Dean's attention.

Sam stood in front of Samhain, hand raised as he exorcised him with his mind.

Lee stared, mouth agape, and Dean turned his attention back to his brother, adjusting the strap of his duffle bag on his shoulder once again.

Blood dripped from the younger Winchester's nose as he struggled with his powers, meeting Dean's gaze. He focused his attention back on the powerful demon before him, clutching at his head painfully. Lee watched in dismay and shock as Samhain's inky black soul dripped from his vessel's gaping mouth, swirling and shrieking as it leaked through the Earth and back down to Hell, leaving a charred imprint on the tiled floor beneath the dead art teacher's body. Sam gasped heavily, looking slowly up at his brother, and then to Lee. Dean stared at his brother with a troubled expression.

…

 ** _One Day After Halloween_**

Sam packed his clothes, brows furrowed in thought, as Lee watched him from the other bed, arms wrapped around her knees as she hugged her legs to her chest, scowling unconsciously. Sam was careful not to look at her as he shoved his newly folded shirt into his faded duffle bag.

"Tomorrow is November 2nd," Uriel said from the table by the window, and Lee started, surprised at the dark-skinned angel's sudden appearance. Sam turned to face him.

"That's an anniversary for you, right?" Uriel asked.

"What are you doing here?" Sam questioned in a throaty voice.

"It's the day Azazel killed your mother. And, 22 years later, your girlfriend, too. It must be difficult to bear. Yet you brazenly use the power he gave you. His profane blood pumping through your veins," Uriel went on brutally. Lee looked up, glowering at him.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked angrily.

"You were told not to use your abilities." Uriel stated.

"And what was I supposed to do? That demon would have killed me and my brother and everyone," Sam defended.

"You were told not to,"Uriel shook his head.

Lee watched intently.

"If Samhain had gotten loose in this town—"Sam shook his head, eyes glassy.

"You've been warned. Twice now," Uriel told him.

"You know, my brother was right about you. You _are_ dicks." Sam declared.

With a _whoosh,_ Uriel was suddenly in front of Sam. Lee stood abruptly.

"The only reason you're still alive, Sam Winchester, is because you've been useful. The moment that ceases to be true… the second you become more trouble than you're worth, one word—one—and I will turn you to dust." Uriel warned.

Sam nodded, and Uriel turned away. Lee strode to Sam, placing her hand on his shoulder. Sam placed his hand atop hers for a moment, until Uriel turned his attention back to them.

"As for your brother, Tell him that maybe he should climb off that high horse of his. Ask Dean… what he remembers from Hell," Uriel proposed, before disappearing in a flutter of wings.

Lee's hand dropped from Sam's shoulder as she turned away, hugging her arms around herself. She could feel Sam's questioning gaze on her back, and she closed her eyes, torn.

…

Dean sat on a sunny park bench, immersed in thought as he watched the children laugh and play on the playground before him. There was a _whoosh,_ and Castiel appeared beside him. Dean sighed.

"Let me guess: You're here for the 'I told you so'." Dean posed, looking over at the trench coated angel beside him.

"No." Cas answered.

"Well, good, 'cause I'm really not that interested," Dean remarked.

"I am not here to judge you, Dean." Cas declared.

"Then why are you here?" Dean demanded.

"Our orders—"Cas began.

"Yeah, you know what, I've had about enough of these orders of yours," Dean interrupted.

"Our orders… were not to stop the summoning of Samhain. They were to do whatever you told us to do." Cas continued.

Dean leaned forward, leaning his elbows on his knees. "Your orders were to follow my orders?" he inquired.

"It was a test… to see how you would perform under… battlefield conditions, you might say," Cas clarified.

Dean looked confused. "It was a witch… not the Tet Offensive," he said.

Cas chuckled.

"So, I, Uh, failed your test, huh? I get it. But you know what? If you were to waive that—that magic time-travelling wand of yours and we had to do it all over again, I'd make the same call…'cause, see , I don't know what's gonna happen when these seals are broken, Hell, I don't know what's gonna happen tomorrow. But what I do know is that this here? These kids, the swings, the trees, all of it—are still here because of my brother and me." Dean rambled.

Cas nodded slowly. "You misunderstand me, Dean. I'm not like you think. I was praying that you would choose to save the town." He disclosed.

"You were?" Dean posed.

"These people—They're all my father's creations. They're works of art. And yet—even though you stopped Samhain, the seal was broken, and we are one step closer to Hell on Earth for all creation, and that's not an expression, Dean. It's literal. You of all people should… appreciate what that means." He looked sideways at the green-eyed man.

"I'll tell you something if you promise not to tell another soul," The blue-eyed angel proposed.

"Okay," Dean agreed.

"I'm not, uh… a hammer, as you say. I have questions. I… I have doubts. _I don't know what is right and what is wrong anymore…_ and whether you passed or failed here," he looked at Dean curiously.

"But, in the coming months, you will have more decisions to make. I don't envy the weight that's on your shoulders, Dean. I truly don't."

They stared at each other thoughtfully before Dean looked down, and out across the field. When he looked back to where the angel once sat, Castiel was gone.

 **A/N: Please remember to follow/favorite if you enjoyed**


	11. Wishful Thinking

_XI_

 _Wishful Thinking_

"…it just doesn't make any sense, Dean. I mean, why would Uriel tell me you remembered Hell if you didn't?" Sam questioned his brother as Dean tossed back another round of shots.

"Maybe because he's a dick," Dean retorted. "Maybe that's got something to do with it," he finished.

"Maybe, but he's still an angel," Sam pressed.

"yeah an angel who was ready to level an entire town, look I don't know what— "Dean was cut off by the approach of their enthusiastic waiter, and Lee rolled her eyes from where she was seated beside the eldest Winchester. Rachel sat across from her friend, next to Sam.

"Radical! What else can I get you guys?" the waiter asked, clearing off the plates.

The Winchesters and the girls were about two towns over from their last case, seated in some dirty roadhouse. Lee picked at some old food stuck to the table in disgust.

"Uh, I think we're good," Sam replied gruffly.

"Yeah? Do you wanna try a couple of fryer bombs or a chipotle chimichanga?" the man asked excitedly.

"No, no we're still good." Dean answered.

"Okay awesome," the man replied, slinking away.

Dean watched him go, eyes widening at the man's strange behavior.

"That dude needs to chill," Lee muttered and Dean grunted in agreement.

"Sam, honestly, I have no idea why Uriel told you what he did, okay?" he lied, tossing back another shot.

Lee shoved away from the table suddenly, stomping towards the ladies' room, muttering an excuse under her breath.

Sam watched her leave, sighing.

"Right," he dryly remarked. Rachel took a long sip of beer.

"what?" Dean asked.

"Okay, fine. Then look me in the eye and tell me you don't remember a thing from your time down under," Sam demanded.

Dean paused, steeling himself before leaning forward to look his brother in the eye.

"I don't remember a thing from my time down under," he told him, and Sam looked away angrily.

"I don't remember, Sam!" Dean repeated urgently.

"Look, Dean, I just wanna help," Sam said quietly.

"You know everything I do, okay? That's all there is," Dean stated, pulling away as the waiter approached again.

Rachel scooted away from the table, hurrying towards the ladies' room to talk to Lee.

Rachel peered inside the dimly lit restroom, taking in the grime-covered walls and rust-ridden stalls. She grimaced before stepping inside.

"Hey, Lee, you okay?" she called, and Lee stepped out of the handicap stall, drying her hands.

"Yeah, I'm good, let's go, this place gives me the creeps" she told her friend, leading her outside to where the Winchesters had the cars waiting.

"I'll take the Chevelle with Sam, Dean said he wanted to talk to you," Rachel told Lee, skipping off before she could protest.

Lee shrugged, sliding into the front of the impala and shutting the door behind her as Dean started the engine.

"So! Where are we off to next?" she asked excitedly, turning towards him.

"We aren't 'off to' anywhere," Dean replied coldly, voice laced with anger. Lee shrunk back into the leather seats in surprise.

"…okay, what did I do?" Lee inquired in a quiet voice.

"Oh, I don't know, how about when you ran headfirst into danger like an idiot, lied straight to my face, and didn't tell me about Sam?" Dean sarcastically explained.

Lee looked down at her hands guiltily.

"What the Hell were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed! What, you think you're some kind of hero because you know the future? News flash: you're not a hero, and you're not a hunter. You're just a kid who's in too far over her head and the sooner you get that through your mind, the sooner I can stop worrying about you and your friend playing bizarre world and start worrying about the fact that there's a damn apocalypse looming over our heads," Dean snapped, running a hand through his hair angrily.

"You don't think I know all that?" Lee asked after a long pause, and his emerald eyes turned to her.

"A few months ago, none of this was real. Angels, demons, you? All fictional. And now?" she clenched her jaw, looking away sharply. "I don't know what the hell I'm doing, man. All I know is that, for some reason, I'm here. And I don't know what it means or why this is happening and honestly? I don't care. Because I am here, and this is real. And I'll be damned if I'm just going to sit by and watch innocent people die. So yeah, maybe… maybe I'm not thinking straight, maybe I don't make the best decisions, but I'm still going to do what I can. I'm going to do what's right, and you should, too." She turned her gaze to his.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" he challenged, defiance in his eyes.

"You have to open up to someone. I can see it in your eyes, Dean, you're broken. I can't imagine what you saw down there, or what you did... but you have to stop lying to yourself, stop lying to Sam— "

"Okay, you know what? Enough Dr. Phil. We're done," Dean interrupted her, and she grabbed the dashboard as the car lurched forward.

"Dean— "she began, but her voice was drowned out as he cranked the stereo up high. She growled to herself, flinging herself back against the passenger seat.

…

The phone rang, piercing the deafening silence, causing Lee to jump up. "I'll get it, she called through the old house, setting down the weathered old lore book she'd been reading and running to the kitchen.

"Singer residence, how may I help you?" She sarcastically drawled in her perfected customer service tone.

"Where's Bobby?" a gruff voice answered, and Lee frowned. "Good to hear your voice, too, Dean. Especially after you ditched me and Rachel at Bobby's like we needed a babysitter."

"You do need a babysitter," he replied defensively.

"Oh, come on! You have to admit; I make a damn good hunter."

"I don't have to admit anything," he replied playfully. Lee smiled, glad that he was back to not hating her.

"So, how's the case?" she probed, curious. The Winchesters, before dropping the girls off at the Sioux Falls 'Casa de Bobby,' had caught wind of a case in Concrete, Washington; where a possible vengeful spirit had been haunting a women's gym shower, to which Dean had been ecstatic.

She heard him grunt over the line.

"Weird," he described shortly, as Bobby came up behind Lee.

"You gonna hog the handset all day, princess, or can use my own phone?" Bobby asked, holding out his hand, and Lee rolled her eyes, handing it to him. He chuckled softly, ruffling her hair as she walked by.

…

Rachel yawned, exhausted, as she stood to stretch. She'd been holed up in Bobby's study all day, poring through his research to find anything useful on angel-proofing the mind. Bobby entered then, opening his mouth to say something before Rachel shushed him, pointing to the couch where Lee lay asleep. She grinned at her friend's peaceful form, gently covering her with a thick blanket before quickly tiptoeing out of the room to where Bobby stood, arms crossed, waiting patiently.

"So… you mind tellin' me just what it is you've been looking for in that study of mine?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows. Rachel sighed, going to lean against the wall across from him.

"… I think… maybe the angels have been trying to get information out of me," she blurted.

"…poking around my mind, and then erasing my memories. I'm trying to find some way to keep them out... some way to maybe block them from reaching my thoughts—who knows what they could do with the information I've got up there," She explained breathily.

Bobby took a deep breath. "…are you sure it's them? I mean, I wouldn't put it past a low life demon to try and scrounge some information, but an angel?"

"I'm sure," Rachel told him with conviction. "The last time I was around an angel, I got this searing pain in my head, and then I passed out," she frowned. Bobby nodded gravely, pushing away from the wall.

"Well, let's get some answers, then," he declared.

…

Lee's phone dinged, and she groaned, fumbling awkwardly for her mobile until she finally grasped it, flinching as the bright light blinded her momentarily.

 _Text from Moose_ , the home screen read, and she squinted, unlocking it and reading his message. _"Hey,"_ it read.

 _"What,"_ she typed back, hitting send.

 _Moose: Sorry, were you asleep?_

Lee sighed and rolled her eyes, blinking the last sleep from her eyes and sitting up.

 _Lee: No, what's up?_ She wrote, biting her lip as she awaited his response.

 _Nothing much, working that weird vengeful spirit case, only—get this—it's not a vengeful spirit. Some idiot decided to toss this Babylonian coin into a wishing well and now everyone's wishes are coming true,_ Sam replied, and Lee bit back a laugh.

 _Oh did you guys have to pose as teddy bear doctors?_ She responded, laughing aloud when he messaged back,

 _You knew about this?_

 _I don't remember anything else. Trust me, that was the most memorable part of the case. Besides. Even if I did remember, you're on your own. I'm still mad at you,_ Lee texted.

 _Moose: What! Why are you mad at me?_

 _Lee: Oh please. I know it was your idea to ditch us at Bobby's._

 _Moose: …_

 _Lee: WOW! Not even gonna deny it! Screw you and your ellipses_

 _Moose: it was for your own protection_

 _Lee: Bite me._

She hesitated for a moment before adding _, :P_

 _Lee: Goodnight Winchester_

 _Moose: Goodnight Rylee_

Lee settled back into the couch cushions, falling into a dreamless sleep.

…

"It's too early to exist," Lee groaned, shuffling into the kitchen in one of Dean's oversized flannels. She entered the kitchen to find Rachel already pouring herself a mug of coffee. Lee sniffed dramatically. "Oh… smells… so good..." she sniffed again, and Rachel rolled her eyes, pouring Lee a mug as well.

"Hey Bobby," Lee grunted, plopping down into the chair next to him at the kitchen table, and he raised his glass of scotch in greeting. Lee grimaced.

"Your poor liver," she joked, and he kicked her under the table. She glared at him, rubbing her leg, as Rachel sat across from her, sliding her a mug of steaming caffeine.

"So! Bobby and I may have found something on the whole 'make my mind impenetrable' front," Rachel declared, and Lee raised her eyebrows expectantly, sipping on her coffee.

"Okay, so there aren't any spells or runes or anything that can actually one hundred percent keep anything out of your mind," Rachel began, and Lee widened her eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock. If there was, we'd've found it by now," she retorted, and Rachel continued.

"All you need is the power of your mind. Basically, you focus the energy of your mind and visualize this barrier around your thoughts, and you take that energy and make the barrier stronger and stronger until it's virtually impossible to penetrate," she excitedly explained.

Lee sighed. "Okay maybe that zen crap might have worked in our universe, but this is Kripke's world. And in Kripke's universe, there's spells and anti-possession tattoos and stuff that can prevent that. Don't you think that there's anything? You know, like a charm or something?" Lee questioned, and Bobby grunted, holding something up.

"This is an iron locket, filled with holy oil. It's supposedly got sigils carved into it, supposed to hide you from anything wanting to do you harm," he explained, tossing it to Rachel.

"Made the twine myself, outta sage and lavender," he finished. "That should do the trick for now, until we can figure something more permanent out," he added.

"Bobby, this is amazing! How did you get this?" Rachel cried, tying it around her wrist, and admiring it.

He shrugged, "I've got my ways."

"Bobby, you're amazing," Rachel grinned, hugging him, and Lee clapped him on the back.

He chuckled, turning bright red. "I'm just doin' my job," he grumbled. The three were interrupted by the sound of an engine pulling into the driveway, and Bobby rose, going to greet the visitors. A few minutes later, the Winchesters entered, followed by Bobby.

"Hey, hey," Dean greeted, and Rachel smiled, going to grab some beers from the fridge.

"Man, you are not gonna believe the case we just solved," Dean began, and Rachel looked intrigued, sitting across from him as Bobby took the seat next to him.

"Oh, yeah?" she pressed, and Dean launched into the story, Bobby and Rachel hanging onto his every word.

Sam hung back, hesitating in the doorway. Lee glanced over at him, mouthing, _you okay?_

Sam just frowned, motioning for her to follow him as he went into the other room. Lee glanced back at the other three before slipping away, unnoticed, to talk to the younger Winchester.

She slid into the study, taking in Sam's tall form as he faced away from her, staring out the window.

She grimaced, cautiously moving towards him before stopping a few feet away, crossing her arms and rocking back and forth on her heels nervously.

"Heyy… wanna taco 'bout it?" she punned, smiling lamely at him. He turned, brows furrowed.

"Dean… uh, Dean told me the truth," he explained in a low voice.

"Ah," she sighed, sitting down on the edge of the couch and gesturing for him to sit next to her.

He did, shoulders drooping.

"…and how do you feel about that?" she joked, doing her best impression of a therapist. He cracked a smile, which faded quickly.

"I… I don't know, I guess… I mean, I'm glad he told me, I am, but… what's the point? I mean, he's right. I wouldn't understand. There's no way to make me understand—I just… wish I could be there for him," he shrugged, looking down.

"Hey, look at me," she commanded, turning his head to face her. She looked into his eyes, not breaking his gaze.

"Your presence alone, is enough. Sooner or later… he's going to need to talk about it to someone. And you? You need to be there when he does. And you will be." She told him. He nodded, eyes glassy.

"Trust me, I'm an expert," she added in a silly voice, and he chuckled, breaking eye contact.

"Thanks," he expressed, before clearing his throat and rising.

"Come on, we're going to miss Dean explaining how he got his ass handed to him by some kid," Sam told her, holding his hand out to help her up, and she laughed, taking it.

"Oh, I can't wait to hear that part," she announced.

 **A/N: Please Don't forget… follow, favorite, review… all that jazz :D Sorry about the short chapter, but better a short chapter than no chapter, am I right? Okay, sorry, I'll go now. But seriously, reviews would be great… do you want more Rachel, do you want more Lee? Do you want more Winchesters? IDK!**


	12. I Know What You Did Last Summer

_XII_

 _I Know What You Did Last Summer_

"Damn," Lee chuckled under her breath as she watched the two Winchester brothers work their magic. She was seated at the bar of a smoky pub, observing some of Sam's moves as he feigned drunkenness, practically begging one of the men to let him win back the money he'd, unbeknownst to his competitors, purposefully lost the round before. Dean had just made his way over to the pool table to fake defend his brother when Rachel plopped down in the seat next to Lee, smiling and setting a beer down in front of her friend. Lee smirked, and gestured over to the men.

"What idiots. I almost feel sorry for them," she laughed. Rachel snorted, taking a swig of beer.

"Don't. If they're that easy to screw over, they deserve it. Especially since they believe Sam's little drunk act," she slurred slightly. Lee cocked her head in amusement.

"Speaking of drunk…" she teased, and Rachel playfully punched her arm.

"Hey, the end is nigh," she defended, taking another gulp of beer as Dean suddenly threw his hands up. Lee confusedly glanced up as she saw Sam walk over to the other side of the bar, where a familiar dark-haired demon sat, waiting for him. Lee's gaze hardened as she recognized Ruby, and saw Dean approach her as well, talking in an angry, hushed voice. Lee couldn't quite decipher the conversation over the loud music and noise of the rowdy bar, but it didn't take a genius to figure out it wasn't anything good. Lee turned away sharply, trying to ignore the black-eyed bitch and the fact that she was so obviously manipulating Sam…

Not knowing what she could or couldn't say, Lee angrily gulped down her beer, fuming silently as Rachel chattered nonsensically beside her.

 _…_

"Can I get a copy of the missing person's report?" Sam asked into his cell phone as the Winchesters drove along the dark street, the girls following close behind in Lee's car.

"Great. Okay, thanks," Sam hung up, and Dean glared ahead.

"Well, Anna Milton is definitely real," Sam concluded.

"Don't mean the case is real," Dean argued, not even sparing a glance towards his younger brother.

"This hospital's a three-day drive," he spat.

"We've driven further for less, Dean" Sam reminded, and the elder Winchester shook his head angrily.

Sam noticed, and told him, "You got something to say, say it."

"Oh I'm saying it: this sucks," Dean complained.

"You're not pissed we're going after the girl, you're pissed Ruby threw us the tip," Sam said flatly.

"Right. Because as far as you're concerned, the Hell bitch is _practically family,"_ Dean's voice rose a bit.

Sam shook his head in denial, but Dean continued on ruthlessly, "I mean, boy, something must have happened while I was downstairs cause I come back and you're BFF's with a _demon?"_

"I told you, Dean, she helped me go after Lilith," Sam responded in a monotone voice.

"Well, thanks for the thumbnail. Real vivid. You wanna fill in a little detail?" Dean pressed, giving Sam a pointed look.

"Sure, Dean, let's trade stories. You first, how was Hell? Don't spare the details" Sam sarcastically sniped, knowingly glaring back. Dean pursed his lips angrily, and Sam smirked sourly.

They rode together in silence, the only sound coming from the windshield wipers swiping noisily against the windshield as the rain fell in gentle patters against the Impala's hood.

 _..._

"'Morning, sleepy," Lee spoke into Dean's grimacing face as he awoke, tossing a freshly ironed button-up shirt at him.

"Suit up. You and Sam are going fed at the hospital, remember?" she reminded, ambling back to the table in one corner of the motel room where a plate of strawberry pancakes sat, steaming.

"Yeah, I remember," Dean groaned, rubbing his face wearily as he sat up, pulling on his suit pants.

"Did you cook?" he asked, and Lee shook her head. "Local diner down the street. Sam and Rachel are there now, but I figured you'd want to sleep in so I brought you some," she explained, gesturing to the food.

"Thanks," he grunted, tiredly shuffling over to the table to plop down and dig in.

"No prob," she said, ruffling his hair and wrapping her arms around herself as she made her way to the sit opposite him at the table.

"Good?" she chuckled as he hungrily wolfed down his food. He grunted in acknowledgement.

"Hey, you and Rachel are staying here while we check out the loony bin, right?" he questioned, and Lee rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," she answered, taking his empty plate and throwing it in the trash.

"huh." Dean looked at her in suspicion, walking over to her.

"I was expecting more of an argument." He prompted, and she shrugged.

"What, no complaining, nothing? What's up?" he asked and she sighed, sitting down on the bed.

"I have a thing with mental hospitals…" she began, looking down.

He looked at her confusedly. "What, like, they wig you out?" He inquired, and she shook her head.

"More like, they remind me of my past," she muttered, and Dean sat next to her.

"What, you mean— "he trailed off, and Lee frowned.

"I had to stay in one for a little while. It's… where I met Rachel, actually. Look, it's not something I really like to talk about," she admitted, and Dean nodded. At that moment, the door opened and Sam stepped in, followed by Rachel.

"Dean, you ready?" He asked, and Dean nodded, standing to go with his brother. Before he left, though, he turned, telling Lee, "Listen, if you need anything… we're just a phone call away, you hear?"

Lee nodded, smiling up at him. "Okay," he responded, squeezing her shoulder in acknowledgement before following his brother out to the impala.

Rachel gave them a short wave before shutting the door behind them.

"What was that all about?" she asked, and Lee shrugged.

"I don't know," she scoffed, turning and walking into the bathroom.

About an hour later, Rachel's cell phone rang, and she answered it, putting it on speaker so Lee could hear as she walked out of the bathroom, towel-drying her wet hair.

"Hey, so apparently Anna was claiming there were demons everywhere and that the apocalypse was looming—even had a journal that showed her predicting the rising of Samhain and everything," Sam's voice bloomed from the speaker and Lee nodded along to what he was saying.

"Sounds about right," Rachel responded.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, and Lee and Rachel shared a worried look.

"Look, all we can really tell you is that this Anna chick is uber powerful and important. You need to get to her before the demons and/or angels do. Trust me when I say she's screwed no matter which side gets their hands on her," Rachel told him.

"What, you mean the angels want her dead, too?" Sam questioned.

"…. it's…. likely," Rachel managed.

There was a pause before Dean's voice floated through the receiver.

"Yeah, well we just stopped by her house and... it looks like the demons already got to her parents…. They weren't alive when we got there," he added.

"We're heading to her church now, see if she's hiding out there, considering she kept drawing the window of the church over and over," Sam noted.

"Good thinking. What's the address? We'll meet you there," Lee pitched, and Dean sighed.

"No way. It's too dangerous," he finalized, and Lee growled.

"Dean. You need us. What's the address?" Lee argued.

" _There's_ the stubbornness," Dean mocked, before telling her, "Sorry, sweetheart. We'll call you when we find her," and hanging up. Lee stared at the phone in disbelief, mouth agape in surprise.

"I…." she sputtered to Rachel, who laughed at her friend's shocked expression.

"Did you _really_ think he'd let us tag along?" Rachel reasoned.

"Did he call me 'sweetheart'?" she fumed, shoving a shirt over her head and pulling on a pair of jeans. She grabbed her car keys and her phone after slipping on a pair of sneakers, heading out to the Chevelle.

"Lee, where the Hell are you going?" Rachel called after her, amused. Lee held up her cell triumphantly.

"Hacked the GPS in Dean's phone. I'm going to that church," she told her, getting behind the wheel.

"I'm coming with!" Rachel exclaimed, locking the door to the motel and hopping into the Chevelle beside Lee.

They drove off to church.

 _..._

"…wow, this place is _beautiful,"_ Rachel breathed as she slid out of the car and approached the tall lavender church. The building was a pastel color, with beautiful stained glass windows and a glorious cross adorning the very top.

"Yeah churches kinda freak me out," Lee shrugged, skipping up the stairs two at a time, and Rachel frowned.

"What are you waiting for? The boys are already here," Lee hurried her friend, gesturing to the Impala parked out front.

Rachel shook her head and rushed to catch up with her friend.

Dean's voice floated through the church towards them.

"…so, you talk to angels?" they heard him question, and a feminine voice answered.

"Oh. No. no, no way. They probably don't even know I exist. I just kind of overhear them."

Lee and Rachel exchanged a look.

"That must be Anna," Lee told her with wide eyes, and Rachel nodded as they came in sight of the Winchesters. Rachel went to step into view, but Lee pulled her back behind a pew to hide.

"You overhear them?" Sam asked the slight redhead before him.

"Yeah. And sometimes I just hear them in my head…" Anna trailed off, looking pained.

"Like… right now?" Dean questioned worriedly.

"Not right this second, but a lot. And I can't shut them out-there's so many of them," she shook her head.

Anna cocked her head to the side suddenly, and her voice rose a bit as she called, "who's there?"

Lee winced as Rachel shoved her out from behind the pew, and they stepped into view before the Winchesters and the girl. As soon as Dean saw who it was, his gaze hardened and he clenched his jaw.

"I thought I told you to wait at the hotel!" he growled, and Lee grimaced, going to hide behind Sam. Rachel walked over to Anna, taking her hand.

"Anna? My name is Rachel. We're here to help you," she soothed, and Anna's eyes widened in recognition when she introduced herself.

"Rachel?" she asked, and Rachel nodded.

"The angels talk about you, too, sometimes. And the other one… the one whose mind they can't enter," she told her, looking over at Lee. Lee looked around, scoffing.

"W-who, me?" she asked, pointing to herself as Anna nodded.

"Wh- "Lee was interrupted as Dean grasped Anna's attention again.

"So, basically they locked you up in crazy town when you were just tuning into angel radio?" he inquired, and Anna looked relieved.

"Yes. Thank you!" she exclaimed, and Rachel patted her arm soothingly. Anna smiled at her gratefully.

"Anna, when did these voices start?" Sam asked.

"I can tell you exactly. September 18th." Anna said with conviction, stepping forward.

Sam looked at Dean knowingly, and Dean confirmed, "The day I got out of Hell."

"First words I heard, clear as a bell: 'Dean Winchester is saved'," Anna nodded.

Dean looked awed. "What do you think?" Dean asked his brother, and Sam shrugged.

"It's above my paygrade, man."

"Well, at least now we know why the demons want you so bad… they get ahold of you, they can hear what the other side's cookin'. You're 1-900 Angel," Dean told Anna, smiling flirtatiously at her. Anna smiled back, giggling slightly. Lee fake-vomited at Rachel, who stifled a laugh.

"Hey, do you know… are my parents okay? I didn't go home, I was afraid." Anna asked Sam, obliviously.

Lee worriedly chewed her bottom lip.

"Look, as... _confusing_ as this all is, I really, _really_ think we should get out of here. And fast," Lee suggested anxiously, stepping out from behind Sam's shadow.

"We're in a church… don't get much safer than that," Dean sarcastically responded.

" _Call it intuition,_ but I _think_ we should leave," Lee hinted, and there was a sudden crash behind her. Lee whirled around only to see Ruby rush in.

"You got the girl? Good. Let's go," she ordered, and Anna gasped in horror.

"Oh! Her face!" she exclaimed, stumbling backwards in fear.

"No, no it's okay, she's here to help," Sam assured her, and Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be so sure," Dean said at the same time as Lee, and they exchanged a quick glance.

"We have to hurry," Ruby insisted, and Dean stood his ground.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because a demon's coming. Big-timer. We can fight later, Dean." She told him.

"Damn it, we have to get Anna out of here!" Lee exclaimed, tugging on Dean's arm.

He shrugged her off. "Well that's real convenient. Showing up right when we find the girl with some bigwig on your tail," Dean accused.

"I didn't bring him here, you did," Ruby blamed. Anna started breathing heavily, panicking.

"It's okay, Anna, we're gonna keep you safe," Rachel assured her, trying to calm her down. Anna looked at her with wide eyes, terrified.

"What?" Dean asked Ruby.

"He followed you from the girl's house. We gotta go _now,"_ Ruby yelled.

"Dean," Sam called urgently, pointing to an angelic statue. Lee followed Dean's gaze in horror as she realized that the statue had started weeping blood.

" _Oh, holy_ _David Tennant_ ," Lee whispered in fright.

"It's too late," Ruby said flatly, and Sam whirled around to look at her with wide emerald eyes.

"He's here," she told them ominously. Anna gasped, mouth agape in horror as she stared, unseeing, at the statue.

"Okay, okay, we have to go," Rachel stated breathlessly, shoving Anna behind her as Sam led them to a closet.

"Stay in there. Don't move," he told Anna, and Rachel stayed with her as he shut the door.

"Lee, go stay with Anna and Rachel," Sam ordered, and she stared at him, frozen.

" _Go,"_ he ordered, and as much as she wanted to protest, she knew Anna was more important. Lee numbly followed his directions and hid in the closet with Rachel, Anna sandwiched between them. "Everything's gonna be okay," Lee whispered, trying to reassure both Anna and herself.

She faintly heard Ruby tell Dean, "Now's not the time to bellyache about Sam going dark side. He does his thing, he exorcizes _that_ demon, or we die," Before there was a thunderous crash as the door presumably flew off its hinges. Anna whimpered behind Lee, and she closed her eyes, holding her breath.

Power tingled through the air as Sam tried to exorcize the demon, who merely coughed.

"That tickles," he mocked, and Sam exhaled in surprise. The demon chuckled.

"You don't have the juice to take me on, Sam," he crooned, and with a flick of his wrist, he flew Sam across the room and down the stairs.

Dean ran to stab the demon, who grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

"Hello, again, Dean." He greeted, shoving him against a wall. Ruby rushed to where the girls were hiding, and Anna screamed as Ruby grabbed her.

"Not a chance," Lee growled, shoving herself between the dark haired demon and the scared girl.

"I'm _Helping._ If you want to live, _follow me,_ " Ruby snarled, taking off. Lee hesitated before Rachel grabbed her arm and ran after Ruby.

"We can't leave them behind!" Lee yelled, glancing back at where the demon, Alistair, had Dean pinned against the wall.

"Do you want her to die?" Rachel Shouted, and Lee paused, sparing the Winchesters one last wistful glimpse before taking Anna by the hand and following her friend and Ruby.

"Come on," she encouraged, running out of the church and leaving the Winchesters behind.

 _…_

They escaped to an old abandoned barn a few miles from the church. As soon as they'd gotten there, Anna started panicking.

"Oh, god. Why is this happening to me? Why is this happening to me?" She cried, rocking back and forth. Rachel sat beside her, shushing her gently.

"It's okay, everything's going to be okay," she mumbled.

"No, it's _not._ Everything is going so wrong," Anna whispered, hyperventilating.

Lee winced, stepping into the next room. Ruby went up to her and handed her a spray can of red paint.

"Quick, make a devil's trap by all the entrances and exits," she ordered, and Lee narrowed her eyes.

"Wouldn't that keep you in, as well as keep other demons out?" Lee questioned accusingly, and Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Believe it or not, I'm on your side in this fight—" she began, but Lee interrupted her.

"Yeah, well, we both know that's not quite true, don't we?" She snarled venomously. Within minutes, Ruby had her pinned to the wall, a hand wrapped around her throat, and Lee yelped in both surprise and pain.

"What do you know? You're just a whiny little human," she growled. "I could kill you with a single flick of the wrist," she threatened, squeezing Lee's throat. Lee choked, coughing.

"…kkill me, and then S-sam… will know what… I know," Lee wheezed, and Ruby dropped her.

"There's more to your story than you're letting on, and I intend to find out," Ruby warned in a low voice as Lee sucked in raspy gulps of air, rubbing her sore throat. _That's so going to bruise,_ she thought as Ruby sauntered away, and Lee coughed once more. She grabbed the can of paint and started on the devil's trap. Lee faintly heard Ruby talking to Anna in a soothing tone, and she rolled her eyes.

 _…_

The Winchesters arrived about an hour and a half later, after Ruby had smoked out and snuck them the girls' address. Sam stepped through anxiously.

"Lee, are you okay?" Sam questioned, walking over to where she sat in the corner. She didn't say anything, just waved him off. He frowned and turned to Anna.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Ruby's not like other demons. She saved my life," she smiled at her, and Sam looked around as well, taking in the surroundings and everyone.

"Yeah I hear she does that," Dean nodded, and turned to the demon in question.

"I guess I, uh— "Dean cleared his throat awkwardly, and Ruby crossed her arms in expectation.

"You know," he shrugged, and Ruby relentlessly asked, "what?"

"I guess I owe you, for...Sam, and I just wanna" he trailed, clearing his throat again. "You know?" he finished.

"Don't strain yourself," Ruby mocked, raising her eyebrows.

"Okay then, is the moment over?" Dean responded, relieved. Ruby rolled her eyes, and Dean turned away.

"Good, cause that was awkward," he muttered.

"Hey, Sam? Do you think it'd be safe to make a quick call? Just to tell my parents I'm okay?" Anna asked, and Sam looked forlorn. "They must be completely freaked," she continued, looking between the two Winchesters.

Sam cleared his throat awkwardly, and Anna's face fell.

"Anna…" Rachel piped from beside her, and the girl turned to look at her.

"I'm so sorry," she sympathized, with pity in her eyes.

"No... they're not…" Anna stuttered, voice breaking.

"I'm sorry," Sam repeated, and Anna seemed to curl within herself, body shaking as she sobbed.

Lee, from where she stood in the corner, stepped outside, unable to watch the girl mourn the loss of her parents.

"Why is this happening to me?" she cried, and Sam muttered, "I don't know."

Rachel put an arm around her in comfort. Suddenly, Anna sat up abruptly, breathing heavily.

"They're coming!" She breathed, voice shaking. Suddenly the lights flickered, and Dean yelled, "Back room," rushing both Rachel and Anna out of sight. The boys both grabbed a gun, and Dean stationed himself by the window.

"Where's the knife?" Ruby exclaimed, and Sam looked down guiltily.

"Uh, about that…" Dean excused lamely.

"You're kidding!" Ruby yelled, and Dean immediately shifted the blame to Sam.

"Thanks a lot," Sam responded.

"What's going on?" Lee asked in a raspy voice, having just come back in from outside. Everyone turned to look at her confusedly when suddenly the door flew open behind her, and she hit the wall, hard. There was a rush of wind, and suddenly Castiel and Uriel strode in. Lee scrambled to her feet, and Sam reached out to her, carefully placing her behind him. Ruby's eyes flashed black in defense.

"Please tell me you're here to help," Dean pronounced. "We've been having demon issues all day," he cried.

"I can see that," Uriel stated, looking pointedly at Ruby.

"Won't you explain why you have that _stain_ in the room?" Uriel inquired.

"We're here for Anna," Castiel declared, and Dean gazed at them flatly.

"Here for her, like, 'here for her'?" he questioned blandly.

"Stop talking," Uriel ordered, seeming disgusted. "Give her to us," He demanded.

"No way in Hellfire— " Lee began, but was interrupted by Sam's inquiry.

"…are you gonna help her?" he asked.

"No." Castiel answered, as he stared at them with cold sapphire eyes.

"She needs to die."

 _To be continued…_

 **A/N: As always, please follow/favorite/review and all the good things! Hope y'all are enjoying! ;D**


End file.
